New Team 7, pushed hard
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: There's a error in the selection and Sakura is not on Team 7, and something in Kakashi's mind is teaching his Genin insane ways to improve and become strong, maybe stronger than the Sannin, life is going to take an interesting turn. Story idea from The Gallant Jaraiya.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless D: A new story, and it is an idea from The Gallant Jaraiya and I took his requests, let's see how it goes. Peace out.

* * *

><p>At the academy, Naruto was resting his head on his arms, taking quickly peeks at Sakura who was admiring Sasuke and Fighting with Ino, he sighed annoyingly because that's how it always is. Everyone quickly quieted down when Iruka walked into the classroom with a sheet in his hand. "Alright class, this is where I call the name for your teams." He called.<p>

The people in the class looked confused by the word 'teams', but they remained silent. 'I hope that I don't get Sasuke.' Naruto says to himself, looking and seeing the girls dream about being in Sasuke's team.

Iruka started calling out the names of the people of the teams until. "Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called, gaining Naruto's attention now. "Sasuke Uchiha!" He called out, making Naruto slam his head in anger, knowing that all the girls were summing up whether it's ok to have him with Sasuke. "And...Hinata Hyuga?" Iruka said slightly confused by the name he just called. 'This is a strange team combination.'

Naruto looked up confused, trying to remember who Hinata Hyuga was, he then heard a bang nearby, and he looked to see that said girl passed out on her table. 'Oh, that's her.' Naruto thought, then seeing all the girls giving evil looks at her unconscious form.

"Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka! Shino Aburame! Sakura Haruno!" Iruka called, making Sakura hit her head by being with a loud mouth dog and a quiet bug boy. "Team 10, Shikamaru Nara! Choji Akimichi! Ino Yamanaka!" He called, now making Ino hit her head by being with those two, Iruka then finished the teams he spoke again. "Those are your assigned teams, you can sit with them and wait till your new Sensei's arrive, and may you all carry the will of fire till the next generation." He said before leaving and wishing Naruto good luck.

Xxxxx

An hour passes and all the teams other then Team 7 have left with their Sensei's, and Naruto was getting agitated. "What's taking so long?" Naruto says, looking out of the classroom.

"I-I'm sure o-our n-new Sensei will b-be here s-soon." Hinata stutter quietly, gaining a small blush.

"What was that Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed harder. "I-I s-said t-that our n-new Sensei s-should be h-here s-soon." Hinata says, slightly louder than before.

"Oh, yeah... probably, but I get bored quickly." Naruto says, sitting on a desk.

"T-Then...w-why don't w-we talk until o-our Sensei c-comes." Hinata suggests, blushing even more.

"...Sure." Naruto says, sounding interested, but Sasuke just turned around and wasn't going to bother looking.

Xxxxx

Two more hours pass and Naruto was talking to Hinata and she was holding onto every word and memorising them like they were the words of god/s. (I don't really know if there is one or many, so I just leave it like that) "And that's why you should never steal an important scroll." Naruto said. (It was either that or don't eat yellow snow XD)

"Wow..." Hinata said, listening to Naruto talk and she hardly even said a word to him.

"And now I'll tell you why you should 'Never' run with anything sharp." Naruto said, shivering at the memory, but before he began, the door slid open and a gray haired man stepped through. "...Who are you?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked strangely at the boy for a second. "I'm your new Sensei." He told them.

Naruto nodded at the information and looked at the time; he soon got angry when he saw the time. "You're bloody late!" He yelled after.

"Yeah, well I ran into an old friend and we lost track of time." Kakashi smiled. "Now if you will follow me." He says as he walked out of the room.

Xxxxx

A little while later and the team were on a roof near the academy. "Right then, how about we introduce ourselves." Kakashi says.

"W-What d-do y-you want t-to k-know?" Hinata asks.

"How about your likes and dislikes...dreams for the future, stuff like that." Kakashi says.

"Why should we say stuff about ourselves when we don't know you?" Naruto asks.

"Umm...c-could y-you demonstrate for u-us K-Kakashi sensei?" Hinata asks.

"Fine...I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have no desires on telling you about my likes and dislikes...my dreams for the future...hmm...I never really thought about it, and I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi tells them.

"That didn't tell us much." Sasuke stated.

"Now it's your turn." Kakashi says pointing at Naruto.

"Uh, Ok I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! I like ramen in a cup, and what I like more than that is when Iruka Sensei pays for it. What I dislike is the three minutes for the ramen to cook, and my dream." Naruto began.

Kakashi had a confused look on his face, wondering if all he thinks about is ramen.

"Is to surpass all the previous Hokage's and have everyone acknowledge my existence." Naruto says, playing with his headband.

Kakashi looked interested now. 'He's grown in an interesting way.' He thinks to himself.

"And my hobbies...pranks I guess." Naruto finishes.

"...Alright, and now the nice lady on the left." Kakashi smiles.

"Umm...I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuga...I-I like l-looking after t-the g-g-garden at t-the H-Hyuga c-compound...I d-don't dislike a-anything...m-my d-d-dream for t-the future..." Hinata began, but looked at Naruto at the last sentence she fainted.

'Well...this could lead to problems in missions if she does that all the time...but I'm sure she'll grow once she's out of that shell.' Kakashi thought. "And finally." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike many things, I don't really like anything and...I can't call it a dream...because I will resurrect my clan and...To kill a curtain someone." Sasuke say with a dark voice.

'...I sure as hell hope he don't mean me.' Naruto thinks to himself as he felt a shiver up his spine.

'I thought so' Kakashi says in his head. "Alright, now that we've introduced ourselves, we can begin duties...as soon as someone wakes up Hinata." Kakashi says, and Naruto quickly shook Hinata to wake her up, when she did, Kakashi spoke again. "We'll be doing something special." (I've gotten bored with his bell test, so I've changed it a little)

"Special! What is it? What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"We're going to do something with two other teams." Kakashi says, making everyone confused.

"Why are we going to do something with the other teams?" Naruto asks.

"That's the bad part." Kakashi smiles innocently.

"B-Bad part...w-w-what's t-the b-bad part?" Hinata asks.

At this, Kakashi starts laughing. "Well...what is it?" Naruto asks.

"Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will pass while the rest will be sent back to the academy, it's a very difficult test with a failure rate of 66%." Kakashi smiles. "And you'll be tested against two other teams, which still gives you a 66% failure fate." He said. 'Plus I made a bet with the other Jounin's on who'll win.' He thought, grinning inwardly.

Hinata looked scared at this point, Sasuke had a little trickle of sweat come from his forehead but he believed he could do it, and Naruto was on the cross between Sasuke and Hinata. "What! Then what was the point of graduating?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh that? It was to see on who had a chance to become a Genin." Kakashi explained.

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"...Tomorrow you will be doing the 'exercise', so bring all your Shinobi tools, and here are the papers that tell you the details on where to be and what time." Kakashi says, handing them pieces of paper before exploding into smoke.

Sasuke scanned the paper and crumpled it up before leaving, Naruto was trying to read it but he was lost after the first few words, Hinata was nervous about the whole event tomorrow and tried to hide her fear as she left slowly with Naruto who was asking what the paper was talking about. "Y-You just n-need to bring a-all your equipment a-and come t-to t-this location." She blushed and pointed to the area they need to be.

"Oh...thanks Hinata." Naruto smiled and hurry along to practice, Hinata sighed in slight disappointment, but she loved his simple mind and hurried home.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were waiting at the location that was written for them, and it was very early in the morning, there wasn't even sunlight yet, Naruto collapsed and fell asleep while Hinata crouched down near him and smiled at his sleeping form.

A few hours pass and two other teams turned up with their Sensei's and Kakashi appeared waving at his team. "You bloody bastard! You made us come here hours early before we had to be here!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I gave you last year's paper." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"...Alright, now I assume all you Genin know why you're here." One of the Sensei's says gaining nods from all of them. "Good, now your test will be for you to quickly get to a curtain location and retrieve three bells, after that you need to quickly return here to pass the test." The Sensei said, making them all confused.

"You have to capture the three bells, get here while the others try to get your bells, and you need all three bells, otherwise you don't pass." Kakashi said, making them all look serious now.

"The bells will be in that direction at a lake." The second Sensei says while pointing in one direction. "This will test your speed, endurance, teamwork and fighting skills if you decide to fight for the bells."

"You'll go on the count of three." Kakashi says, pointing three fingers out. "Three, two, one, go!" He yelled, making everyone quickly turn towards the direction the Sensei pointed, but Sasuke quickly kicked the side of one of the Genin's and elbowed him in the face before moving, the hit Genin collapsed and screamed in pain. Everyone was surprised by the sudden act and even Sasuke's teammates were shocked by this and stopped in their tracks.

Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed after Sasuke while everyone was flabbergasted, when Naruto got to Sasuke's side, he started yelling. "Why the hell did you do that!"

"We're against two other teams and we need to get ahead to win." Sasuke says. "Now just distract the competition and stay out of my way." He tells him and hurries along faster than before.

Naruto was trying to keep up, but by holding Hinata, he wasn't going to get any faster. "Hinata!" He yells.

She was in a daydream state by him holding her hand; she soon snapped out of in and looked at Naruto while blushing. "Y-Yes N-Naruto-Kun?" She asked.

"I'm going on ahead, because you're slowing me down." Naruto tells her, she looked down sadly. "So stay here and make sure no one else gets through if they have the bells." He tells her, making her look up and nodded.

'Naruto-Kun needs me...and I won't fail.' She says to herself, he let go of her hand and ran after Sasuke, she was disappointed and stopped and quickly hid, seeing the other teams rushing by to get the bells as she waited.

Xxxxx

"I know my Genin's are going to win, they're specialised in speed and endurance." One of the Sensei's says, waiting as the three Jounin had Shadow clones observing the teams.

"Yeah? Mine are specialised in Fighting and Teamwork." The other Jounin smiles. "They'll beat the crap out of your team." He says and looks at Kakashi.

Kakashi just looked at them and shrugged. "Mine are rather random." Kakashi says, making the other Jounin confused.

Xxxxx

Naruto caught up to Sasuke and they reached an opening to a landscape, which had a large lake in the middle. "Where are the bells?" Naruto asked, looking around the river.

"They're probably in the middle of the lake on that small island." Sasuke pointed, Naruto looked and saw a small island with a few stones.

"Who's going to get it?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I bet I could get there before you." Sasuke smirked.

"You wanna bet!" Naruto yelled and ran into the lake before thinking, a few seconds later and he was yelling. "I-I-It's c-c-cold!"

"Predictable." Sasuke mumbled, seeing Naruto slowly swim across.

The other teams came to the lake and saw Naruto swimming across, they were quickly talking to each other and the team to his left quickly chose someone to quickly run in and swim quickly, slowly catching up to Naruto while yelling it's cold. The other team were talking, while one of the teammates walked towards Sasuke with a pissed off look, he was the one Sasuke attacked beforehand. "You're going to pay bitch!" He yells and charges at him, his other teammates soon jumped as far as they could into the river, but one of them grabbed the other, acting like a land bass and jumped farther before splashing, and the team member landed into the river and swam back.

Sasuke was easily dodging all the blows the guy was throwing; he then quickly kicked his opponents head, making him collapse.

Over to Naruto, he was head to head with the other team members to get to the island; they all walked on the island, shivering like no tomorrow whilst looking for the three bells. The island was covered in rocks and they were checking everywhere, until Naruto saw something shiny and went to investigate and he saw them, the three bells attached to a rock, he lifted it triumphantly and yelled. "I've got them!" He turned and then realised that was a big mistake when he saw the other two team members looking at him with a grin.

Naruto then started bolting it towards Sasuke and ran into the water, shivering again and not bothering to remove the bells from the rock and swam with it in one arm. The others soon chased after him to get the stone, Naruto was much slower to swim with the extra weight, and the others members saw this and decided to let him swim to shore so that they can get their hand on it without wasting energy.

Naruto was close to shore and he saw the other teams run towards him and attack, Sasuke quickly went to fight all those who were after Naruto when he stumbled out the lake with a large rock. They all tackled Naruto and it went into a dog pile from there, everyone was trying to grab the rock like it was a rugby ball, but it was being taken from a different team and the cycle continued.

After a while, one member managed to get the rock and leg it while the others were still fighting, he smiled and kept on bolting, minutes pass and someone shouted. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And a large explosion happened.

Xxxxx

The person with the rock was smiling happily as he ran to the Sensei's.

Hinata was activating her Byakugan every minute to see if anyone was coming and she saw someone on the opposing team running very fast towards the Sensei's with a rock with three bells on. She was nervous by this, she knew that she wouldn't be able to capture him at that speed, but she didn't want to disappoint Naruto and saw a rock near her foot and grabbed it, she then quickly threw it towards the person and she heard a pained scream.

Hinata rushed forward and saw an unconscious boy on the ground, she felt guilty but she has to do it for Naruto and picked up the rock and hurried along.

Xxxxx

The three Jounin were having a nice confiscation and Hinata stopped by them, breathing heavily, they looked astonished that Hinata was the one to bring the three bells attached to the rock. "...Well done Hinata." Kakashi smiled, making a hand gesture to the two Jounin's and they both reached in their pouches and handed him two large bags.

"That's the last time I gamble with Kakashi one of them said, waiting for the others, a couple of Minutes pass and the forest seemed to be moving rapidly by a large amount of force. And soon hundreds of Naruto's poured out of the forest like a wave and puffed away into smoke, having a grinning Naruto, a slightly messy Sasuke and two unconscious teams.

"Did we win?" Naruto asked, making everyone stare in disbelief.

"Yes." Kakashi smiled as he put the two bundles away. "You are now Genin." He said making Naruto jump in celebration. "And it's all thanks to Hinata." He said, making Naruto tackle Hinata into a hug and now jumping in celebration with a now unconscious Hinata that looked like a tomato now.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Now that's the first chapter, I hope it's good and The Gallant Jaraiya likes it. Peace out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepless D: Chapter 2...nothing more to say except that I hope The Gallant Jaraiya enjoys this chapter as well. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It was the next day and the new Team 7 were waiting for their Sensei to start their missions; two hours pass of Naruto talking to Hinata and Sasuke just waiting for Kakashi to appear. "That's why you shouldn't trust someone who says its top quality merchandise." Naruto said, remembering that he lost half his saving by that.<p>

Kakashi slowly walks towards them with his hand up. "Hey, sorry I'm late, but a lady needed a hand with her shopping." He says.

Naruto turned and looked angry. "You're supposed to be a Jounin!" He yelled, thinking that they should be better with timing then anyone.

"Well, I suppose no one wants to learn any cool Jutsu's-" Kakashi began, but Naruto tackled his leg.

"I'm sorry! Teach us something cool!" Naruto yells.

"Alright, get off now." Kakashi says, shaking his leg to get him loose, when Naruto let go Kakashi continued. "Now then, since you're my first students...I'll be training you to be more powerful and skilful than anyone else." He smiled.

Naruto looked absolutely excited; Sasuke had a smirk while thinking that he'll be closer to killing his brother, Hinata was nervous and confused. "K-Kakashi Sensei?" She called.

"Yes Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"W-Why w-would you do t-that?" She asked.

"Well...Naruto wants to become Hokage, Sasuke will want to be trained very hard do fight someone, and I'm sure that you want to be as strong as Naruto." He smiled, making her blush and Naruto confused.

"So when do we start?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...we don't need to get a mission from the Hokage for a few hours so...now." He smiled, making everyone surprised and determined.

"Alright! What will we learn!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"We'll learn about chakra control." Kakashi said, making them confused.

"But Kakashi Sensei, we know all about that stuff." Naruto says. (I'm making Naruto know this stuff since I don't want to go over it again)

"Yes, but you don't know 'how' to use it effectively." Kakashi says. "You waste too much chakra by doing Jutsu's, Naruto; I know your biggest flaw was controlling chakra and why you couldn't use Clone Justu properly." Kakashi said. 'Actually, it's because you've got too much to use small Jutsu's.'

Naruto huffed. "Fine, so how are we going to learn 'chakra control'?" Naruto asked.

"We'll be climbing tree." Kakashi says, making them confused and look at the trees nearby.

"C-Climb t-trees?" Hinata asked.

"Yes...without our hands." Kakashi smiled, making them more confused.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Like so." Kakashi said and started walking up a tree like it was nothing, everyone looked impressed by that and Kakashi explained how it's done and how it increases chakra control. (Assuming you know this)

"Cool...no problem! I'll do this faster than anyone!" Naruto declared.

"Alright, you may begin." Kakashi says, standing upside-down on a branch and tossed them three kunai. "Use them to mark how far you get." Kakashi told them. "And you may want to run to get momentum."

The three Genin stood in front of their trees and then ran at them; Naruto placed his foot on the tree and landed on his head before he even got far. Sasuke ran several feet up until the wood smashed and he quickly marked the tree and landed on the ground. 'I figured as much.' Kakashi thought.

"Umm...Kakashi S-Sensei..." Hinata calls, making him look to see her higher than him on a branch. "D-Did I d-do alright?" she asked.

Kakashi smiled. "Yes, you did very great Hinata." Kakashi said.

"Alright Hinata." Naruto smiled, although he felt annoyed by how high she got on the first try, Hinata blushed and smiled because of this.

Sasuke looked up in slight interest as he saw the shy Hyuga up there.

"It seems that Hinata is the only one close enough to reach Hokage and is more superior then the Uchiha's.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at Kakashi and knew that he was right, but they'll make him eat those words. "I'll show you Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll leave you to work; I'll tell you when it's time and Hinata." He calls, gaining her attention. "Continue so that you can increase your stamina." Kakashi tells her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few hours pass and everyone is dirty, exhausted and still at it, Sasuke managed to get a couple of feet high, Naruto managed to get five feet high and Hinata's been going up and down the tree until she has to get off from exhaustion. "It's time for our first mission." Kakashi calls, and they all slowly stager towards him. "Did you have fun?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah...real...fun." Naruto says in deep breaths while rubbing his bumpy, bruised head. "I...could go...all day..."

"Well we'll see how it goes at the mission." Kakashi smiled.

Xxxxx

Kakashi knocks on the door and hears the Hokage call. "Enter." They do so and see a smiling Hokage and Iruka, and not so happy council members. "Good to see you're here for your first mission." The Hokage smiled.

Naruto grinned excitedly. "Alright, give us some good missions!" Naruto yells as he applies the ointment that Hinata gave him to his bruised head.

"We'll give you the choice in three D Rank missions." The Hokage says, laughing at Naruto's reaction. (I'm letting him know the Rank for missions) "You've got the choice of babysitting a child for a few hours, walking dogs, or cleaning one of the Hokage heads on the mountain."

Naruto's eyes shot at the Hokage heads. "The heads!" He yelled, making them surprised because Naruto's spent a long time cleaning the heads a short while ago and swore never to do the cleaning again.

Team 7 understood because it could lead to training by climbing the mountain with chakra. "Okay, we'll take that mission." Kakashi smiled.

Xxxxx

A short...long time later, one of the heads was clean by using chakra and a mop, Hinata and Kakashi did most of the work because Sasuke is only managing to stay on while Naruto doesn't get far and falls from the height. Everyone was concerned at first, but they got used to it because Naruto gets back up and really doesn't know the meaning of 'stop', but Hinata kept going to see if Naruto was alright every time in fear. In the end, she just stayed near him and gave him tips and made sure he didn't fall by being his branch if he fell...that didn't work for awhile because Hinata kept fainting every time he grabbed onto her, but she managed to stop after awhile...barely. "That was...gruelling." Kakashi chuckled as they made their way to the tower while walking behind his team.

All of the Genin looked as if they went through a meat grinder, only to be thrown into mud. "Yeah...'gruelling'..." Naruto mumbled.

"You chose the mission Naruto." Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah, but I didn't remember the heads being that high." Naruto said.

"That's because you ran away from the ninja after painting them." Sasuke said, annoyed that he got hit by a falling Naruto and Hinata after just managing to stay in one place under them.

Naruto chuckled at that. "Yeah, probably." He grinned, rubbing his bruised head.

Hinata was a few feet ahead and was applying the Hyuga secret ointment on her cuts and scrapes but she dropped the container and bent down to pick it up. The three behind her saw a massive tear down her trousers that reached halfway down her leg up to near the waistband, the three tilted their heads as they saw she was wearing bright pink knickers. 'She must have done it while falling and not have noticed.' Kakashi chuckled but saw Sasuke and Naruto stare intently at it like it was the most fascinating thing in the planet. 'Interesting.' Kakashi chuckled inwardly.

As she was getting up and Naruto lightly tossed the container of ointment Hinata gave him in front of her, making her look back. "Sorry, it must have slipped from my hand, could you get it because my back's killing me." Naruto said and Hinata did so and they repeated the staring as she bent down to get the ointment and was about to get up when Sasuke tossed his container in front of her.

She turned around to see Sasuke just looking at her and she went to get it, intents staring with Naruto looking oddly at Sasuke for doing it. "Perv." Naruto whispers to Sasuke and he glared back at Naruto.

"Dumb ass" Sasuke murmurs back.

Hinata stood straight and handed over the containers to Sasuke and Naruto. "Thank you." Naruto said with a smile while Sasuke just took it and said nothing.

"You can go while I give the mission details." Kakashi says before poofing away into smoke.

"Anyone want to get some ramen?" Naruto asked his team members.

"I'd rather listen to Sakura talk." Sasuke said as he walked away from them.

"...Jackass...what about you Hinata?" Naruto asked.

She blushed at this, trying not to faint, she could only nod which Naruto smiled and led her to Ichiraku Ramen, by then Hinata was on auto pilot as he led her there.

Xxxxx

When they got to the ramen stand, Naruto entered still holding Hinata's hand and a female worker turned to see Naruto enter and smile. "Hi Naruto." She said.

"Hey Ayame." Naruto smiled.

Ayame saw that Naruto was holding hands with a girl with white eyes, she smirked. "So you've got a girlfriend Naruto?" She asks.

Naruto saw that he was still holding Hinata's hand, he blushed and let go quickly. "N-No, Hinata's my teammate." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed harder when Ayame made that assumption, but was a little saddened when Naruto let go of her hand and got more down when she heard what Naruto said, Ayame saw this and understood immediately why Hinata was sad, call in women intuition or something. "So what will you be having?" The owner known as Teuchi asked.

"The usual old man." Naruto smiled as he sat.

"And for the little lady?" Teuchi smiled.

"Umm...m-miso r-ramen please." Hinata asked and sat next to Naruto.

"Coming right up." Teuchi smiled and went back to cooking.

Naruto turned to Hinata to make small talk but saw something pink at the bottom of his eyes and he looked in surprise when he saw another tear that showed her knickers. Naruto looked interested but looked at her quickly when she turned to him; he smiled at her and made her blush. "So did you enjoy today?" Naruto asked, Hinata blushed harder and looked away, trying to think of an answer, but Naruto got another glance before she turned to him again. 'I bet Sasuke wishes he was here now...wait, why am I thinking of Sasuke? Back to interest! Back to interest!' Naruto yelled to himself.

"Y-Yes...I-It was f-fun." She had a small smile.

Naruto was thinking of another way to make her turn again and he pointed at a random direction saying. "Hey Hinata, look." He said and she turned to see what he was pointing at while he looked at Hinata's underwear.

Ayame heard this and turned to see what they were looking at but saw Naruto looking down while Hinata was looking elsewhere, she leaned forward to see what he was looking at and was slightly annoyed, she grabbed a spoon and whacked his head hard. Naruto tried his best not to scream in pain as the spoon hit his bruised head and looked at Ayame. "You should know better Naruto." She whispered.

"Come on, it's the first pair I've ever seen." Naruto says.

"The first pair of what?" Hinata asked, hearing Naruto.

Naruto was making 'Umm' sounds, while Ayame decided to let him go and said. "A pair of love birds, didn't you see them?" Ayame asked. "They're gone now." She said.

Hinata nodded and saw her order placed in front of her; it smelled rather delicious, she didn't noticing Naruto saying a silent thank you to Ayame. Ayame was a little surprised that Naruto said he's never seen a pair as she remembered that she showed hers to a boy she like when she was a child, and Naruto doesn't tend to lie to her either.

The owner of the shop gave Naruto's order to him, making Naruto look excited and ate very quickly, a few minutes pass and Hinata watch Naruto eat through his eight bowl of ramen as she had only eaten her first one. "That was great!" Naruto yells, he turned to Hinata to ask if she enjoyed her meal, but noticed a small group of young people about his age, mostly guys looking into the ramen stand at Hinata. Naruto grew confused and leaned back to see if he can see what they're looking at and saw the first tear that he saw showing her underwear. "We better go!" Naruto practically yells and quickly pays for the both of them and rushes outside with Hinata who was more than a little bit confused.

Naruto jumped up to the roofs with Hinata in hand. "Wh-What's the s-sudden rush?" Hinata asks.

"Nothing, I just like moving." Naruto says. "Where do you live? I'll walk you home." Naruto says.

Hinata blushes at this and tells him.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were taking the rooftops to get to the Hyuga compound, when they reached there, Naruto quickly said good bye and hurried along. Hinata smiled and entered the compound and walked into her room not bumping into any of her relatives and was going to change into something more presentable but something caught her eye in the mirror. She looked and was slightly shocked that she could see her underwear, worried what someone might have seen then, wondering if Naruto had seen them and fainted at the thought of this and was lucky enough to land on her bed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next day at Team 7's meeting place, Hinata was hiding in her jacket in embarrassment that someone might have seen her underwear yesterday while Sasuke and Naruto were training their tree walking. Naruto and Sasuke kept on looking at Hinata as they went to catch their breathes both of them had an unusual sight for her now than they ever did before at the academy, they then both ran up the tree, trying to finish this training

Then Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and waved to them, he was only a few hours late. "Sorry I'm late, but I mat an old lady who needed help with her shopping." Kakashi explained, making Naruto stop in annoyance.

"You liar-" Naruto yelled and fell to the ground by losing concentration, Kakashi chuckled at this.

"We haven't got any missions today so I'll be helping you train more effectively." Kakashi says, making Naruto get over the pain and looked like he won the lottery. "I'll give you tips while I teach Hinata something new and cool because she's already passed the training." Kakashi says, making Naruto more determined and run up the tree. "And she'll be closer to defeating a powerful person then a curtain someone." Kakashi says, making Sasuke more determined now.

"W-What are y-you t-talking about K-Kakashi sensei?" Hinata asked, not showing her face but using her Byakugan to see.

"You'll see." Kakashi smiled.

Xxxxx

A short time later when Kakashi gave the two boys tips he walked with Hinata to an area nearby and turned to Hinata. "We are going to perfect your aim." Kakashi says, making Hinata confused. "So that was you can hit vital chakra points with your eyes closed...so to speak." Kakashi chuckled and summoned a few Shadow clones. "Use your Gentle Fist Style on my clones and they'll be moving a little to make it hard." Kakashi says.

"V-Very well K-Kakashi Sensei." Hinata says and get into her stance.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: And so more training begins, hope you like it, more to come. Peace out.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sleepless D: Yeah boy! The next chapter of New Team 7, Pushed Hard is out now! I hope you're liking this, also special thanks to The Gallant Jaraiya for helping with this chapter. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It has been a month and a half since Kakashi began training them hard and doing D Rank missions, who'd have thought Kakashi, could keep Naruto from getting angry of doing such low rank missions? But anyway, it's more to do with teaching them patience and teaching them Jutsu's at the same time, he's been training their chakra control mostly and now they can easily walk on trees, water, and move items in their hands with chakra alone and some other stuff. He even gave them a challenge to run up a waterfall while using chakra to move stuff in their hands, that was a nightmare for them all but they quickly did it in three days.<p>

After the first week when they managed to go up trees, Kakashi decided to give them weight training with leg and arm weights while training, only enough to make it challenging. They found it hard at first but got used to it after awhile, so much so that Naruto's accidently broke his bed by forgetting to take them of beforehand; he even had to pay for a chair at Ichiraku's.

Naruto's intelligence has also gone up because Shikamaru asked him if he wanted to play Shogi and Naruto accepted, after the game was finished Shikamaru was very surprised that Naruto had him on the ropes for awhile. He couldn't tell if Naruto planed it out or that it was just dumb luck, Shikamaru managed to only just win the game, Shikamaru had also managed to get Naruto to come around to play Shogi almost every day since then, the games had benefited Naruto by using his brain more often. Shikaku even gained an interest in this and knew Naruto's father, he owed him a favour for introducing him to his wife, so he decided to pay him back by starting to teach Naruto book smarts then...whatever he actually had to begin with. Naruto was still the knuckle headed ninja everyone loves; only uses his head before talking to people, and doesn't jump into a fight with Sasuke as much anymore.

That's the small summary and we should go back to the story now.

Team 7 had been waiting for 10 minutes for Kakashi to come and he showed up waving, saying some lame excuse for being late, Naruto held laughter because he's found a way to make Kakashi come on time, give or take. He sends his clones to move around, following Kakashi and change the clocks a few hours ahead that are near Kakashi to think he's late and just wait until he comes. "I've got an interesting new exercise for you, it's strange but it may lead to further Jutsu's to learn." Kakashi smiled, gaining a smirk from Naruto.

"Alright, when do we start?" Naruto smirked even bigger.

"Well...I have to do it one at a time, just to see how far you've gotten." Kakashi said. "Shall we have the lady come first?" He asked, making Hinata look at Naruto and he just nodded her to go on.

"A-Alright Kakashi Sensei." Hinata said.

Kakashi led Hinata through the trees near them, Hinata began to wonder why and Kakashi spoke. "It's to give the training privacy." He said and they walked out into the opening, showing something that looked like a makeshift camp, there was a small fire going, a bucket of water, a pot of dirt, a pinwheel and two kunai imbedded in the ground side by side.

"What's t-this Kakashi Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"This will be a makeshift camp where you'll be doing the exercise." Kakashi said, "Now stand in the middle of the camp." Kakashi told her and she did so. "Close your eyes and then focus on your chakra." He said and she did so.

"N-Now what Kakashi Sensei?" She asked.

"Now...release your chakra to form a powerful barrier." He told her making her look confused. "It's just letting your chakra out and imagining a protective barrier to sense everything around you without using you Byakugan." Kakashi said.

Hinata began to do what he said with difficulty. "I-It's hard Kakashi Sensei." She said, gaining a small headache doing so.

"You're nearly there Hinata. Just a little more." Kakashi said. If her eyes were open she would have seen the bucket of water's contents lifting out of the bucket now. 'So she's a water user...now to see what she's second best at.' Kakashi smiled. "Okay now Hinata, I want you to increase your chakra a bit." Kakashi told her.

Hinata tried to do what he said but was getting a bigger headache doing so. "I-It hurts K-Kakashi Sensei." Hinata says.

"You're doing good Hinata." Kakashi assured her, now seeing the kunai draw closer together and sparks could be seen coming between them. 'So she's a lightning user as well...this could be an interesting combination with her Gentle Fist.' He thinks to himself. "Very good Hinata, that'll be all." Kakashi says.

She stopped and opened her eyes to ask Kakashi why, but jumped when she heard a loud splash and looked to see the bucket of water move slightly, she then looked at Kakashi. "I-I d-don't think I-I did it r-right K-Kakashi Sensei." Hinata said.

"Oh no, you did it perfectly." Kakashi smiled. "Could you go and tell the next one to come here?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"W-Which one?" Hinata asked.

"Either one would do." Kakashi says and takes out his orange book.

Hinata nodded and left the area to go to the others, a few minutes pass and Sasuke walks to Kakashi. "Now what?" Sasuke asks, thinking that this is more chakra control.

"Just stand in the middle of the camp and release you chakra to form a barrier." Kakashi instructed him.

Sasuke did so and Kakashi instructed him as he did Hinata, but this time the fire grew larger then before and the kunai came close together and electricity could be seen coming between them. "Is this all?" Sasuke asked with his eye still closed.

"Yes, now will you tell Naruto to come here?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke turned and mumbled something about this being a waste of time and a few minutes pass and Naruto stumbles out with a smile. "Hey Kakashi Sensei, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi just sighed and told him to go to the middle of the camp and release his chakra to make a barrier, he did so and as soon as he did it the pinwheel shot out of the ground and flew upwards, slicing all the branches as it disappeared. Kakashi stared at disbelief, that was only supposed to spin fast not fly off, Naruto didn't seem to notice and continued to release his chakra and Kakashi looked to see what his next powerful elemental chakra is, he started seeing the water in the bucket rise and thought it was that. But he then saw the pot of dirt begin growing the seed inside the dirt and Kakashi looked in interest. 'He's equal on water and earth...but he's ridiculously powerful with wind.' He said to himself.

"Is this all?" Naruto asked, getting bored with this exercise.

"Yes, we're done now and we've got to get to the Hokage for our next mission." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto was disappointed at this and started walking off in disappointment with Kakashi following him, they reached the other 2 and Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke talking with Hinata without looking annoyed while Kakashi just chuckled. "Hey Hinata." Naruto called, she looked and blushed as Naruto came up to her. "You ready for our mission?" He asked.

"Y-Yes Naruto-Kun." She says, not realising that Sasuke was glaring at Naruto.

Xxxxx

A few hours pass and Team 7 had just finished clearing a farm of weeds, although they did accidently find a person growing weed that you smoke and was apprehended at one point, but otherwise it was a boring day. "Are you ever going to teach use Jutsu's Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well actually...I've got one more challenge for you guys and this challenge will open a long line of NinJutsu's for all of you." Kakashi smiled, making them all look in interest. "I've got a challenge for you all and I want you to head to the park and I'll be ready for you." Kakashi says and puffs away in some.

Naruto got excited and grabbed both Sasuke and Hinata by their arms and started running with enough speed to put Rock Lee to shame to their destination.

Xxxxx

Half an hour later and Kakashi appeared with a small bag, making them look confused. "What's in that?" Naruto asked.

"Just some stuff that will help your training." Kakashi says and starts opening the bag, he takes out a scroll each for them all. "These have an elemental Jutsu and instructions on how to achieve the elemental training." Kakashi smiled.

Naruto's eyes lit up at thinking of a new Jutsu to use. "Yeah! No more chakra control!" Naruto cheered.

"I haven't told you the good part yet." Kakashi smiled, gaining their interest again. "Whoever finishes the training first will learn one of my most powerful A-Rank techniques." Kakashi said, making them all think on how more powerful they'll get and getting closer to their dreams, Hinata was on the same lines but was more on the 'Naruto-Kun will notice me' thought.

Hinata then got a thought from what she learned from the academy. "I t-thought that elemental techniques are e-easier to do with the person's affinity? W-we may b-be learning one t-that isn't o-ours." She said.

"Don't worry, I've checked your chakra affinity and you've been given the right ones." Kakashi told her.

"What? When?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want the Jutsu or not?" Kakashi asked sounding a little annoyed now.

"Yeah I do." Naruto said quickly

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Kakashi said and puffed away in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Do you want to train together Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She can't." Sasuke said.

"And why's that?" Naruto asked sounding a little annoyed by him talking.

"Because Kakashi wrote down on the scroll that you're to train alone." Sasuke said, showing him an unrolled scroll with those words on it. "Besides, you just want her to give you advice if you can't do it."

"I can so do this!" Naruto yelled. "I've learnt the same stuff you have and I've come out on top!"

"So falling face down if being on top?" Sasuke asked.

"That just shows that I've worked hard!" Naruto yells. "And all you do is work until you're bored with it!"

"P-Please s-stop fighting." Hinata said, they heard her and stopped.

"Well it's coming close to lunchtime; do you want to get something to eat Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She can't." Sasuke told him.

"And why's that? Is it in the scroll to?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"...Actually...it says that we've got to train and not socialise with each other, otherwise it could lead to learning ways to manipulating our training, like giving hints and harming one another to win." Sasuke said, pointing at another section of the scroll.

"Aw damn it!" Naruto yelled.

"So I'll be training, it wouldn't make a difference whether you train or not because I'm going to win this." Sasuke smirked.

"I'll win this!" Naruto yelled and rushed off to find an unoccupied training ground.

"I'll see you later Hinata." Sasuke said, waving as he walked off as well.

"G-Goodbye...S-Sasuke-san..." Hinata said and went home to practice in one of the dojo's there.

Xxxxx

Hours pass and Naruto slowly stumbles towards the Nara estate to go for a game of Shogi with Shikamaru and get taught trap setting by his father Shikaku, it was strange for Naruto because he'd asked him and Shikamaru not to tell anyone of this and they did as he said. "Hey Naruto, I've got it all set up...what have you been doing?" Shikamaru asked, seeing that Naruto was in a bad state.

"Training...exhausted...wolves...ass..." Naruto huffed.

"Wolves ass?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto turned to show a hole on the backside of his trousers.

"Maybe...Inuzuka dog..." Naruto said and sat down as softly as he could.

"Hey mum! Mind stitching up Naruto's trousers?" Shikamaru yelled, soon his mother Yoshino walked out with sewing needles and was already knitting something.

"Why? What's he done-Oh my lord, how did that happen? Take them off and wear this." She said while throwing him a black pair of trousers. "They're Shikamaru's old trousers and I was just about to throw them out." She said.

Naruto smiled and went to go somewhere private to change, when he got back he handed his torn pair to Yoshino. "Thanks." Naruto said, Yoshino smiled and walked back into the estate while Naruto and Shikamaru played Shogi. "Say...Shikamaru...where the hell do you get these trousers from?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know...my mum gets them...why?" He asks.

"Because they bloody comfortable, I've never worn these types of trousers." Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto...you better stop right now otherwise I'll stop the game." He said, gaining a nod from the enthusiastic blonde.

Xxxxx

A few games pass and Shikaku walks to them. "Greetings Naruto." He says, looking to see who was winning and was still surprised to see it close to a draw. "So what have you been doing today?"

"Well...today Kakashi did a little exercise today that I'm not sure about...I've done a high D Rank mission which led to the arrest of a drug smuggler...then Kakashi gave us a challenge to use an elemental Jutsu, he gave me a Wind Jutsu and gave me instructions on how to use it." Naruto said, making both Nara's look in interest.

You're training with Wind?" Shikaku asked.

"Trainings a drag." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Yeah, and it's bloody hard, I've spent all day trying to cut a leaf and only managed to cut two and a half very awkwardly." Naruto replied.

"Well...I've got something that could help your training." Shikaku smirked while making Naruto look excited. "I'll give you the easy way if you manage to beat Shikamaru in this final game." He said and Naruto started going all out on the game.

In the end Shikamaru was slightly shocked because he had just lost his first game of Shogi to someone other than his father. "How'd you do that?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto just shrugged and Shikaku chuckled. "He doesn't think on what to do next, he just reacts." He laughs and tells Naruto to go inside to where he teaches him and Naruto hurried off.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was morning and Naruto's head was hurting over yesterdays teaching. "Easy way my arse." Naruto mumbles and walks to his kitchen and starts his breakfast.

Half an hour later and Naruto began his routine around the village, having clones go around shopping for more ramen, things he needed and one or two of them pulling a prank or two. He was stretching to wake himself up and ready for today's training, Naruto then got a headache as he just received an image of someone blowing up one of his prankster clones and wondered what that was. He seemed to remember memories that of what the clone did and only noticed this because the ninja he was trying to prank did a move that made it stand out. "That bastard! He made my clone drop my ramen. Wait a minute, how'd I know that? Guess I'll ask Sensei about it tomorrow. I wonder who that guy was though." Naruto wondered.

The person was older than him, had glasses and greyish hair and was wearing a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt, dark purple pants, and blue sandals, he also wore a Hidden leaf headband and dark purple gloves with open fingers. "Now I gotta go and get it before somebody makes off with my ramen. I think it's time for the return of the Prankster King from Hell." Naruto said and summoned two shadow clones and went after this guy.

Naruto began wondering if he had just discovered that he could gain his clones experience. 'I think I've got a devilish idea that's sure going to make me stronger.' Naruto smirked, but was surprised again that his two clones were taken out again. 'This guy's good...I think I'll make him one of my training exercises.' Naruto smiled and summoned another clone to try sneaking up on the guy.

Naruto got ready and went to an unoccupied training ground and started testing his discovery to learn while he started his elemental training.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Here we have it ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned to find out the outcome. Peace out.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sleepless D: Another chapter and I bet you're all excited to read this! So I'll shut up now and let you read it. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto laid exhausted one the training grounds because of over overusing his chakra, but Naruto admitted that it was worth it, he'd managed to cut 200 leafs in one day, managed to do some chakra exercises while his regular body worked out. He also found some tricks on how to sneak because of tailing the strange guy in glasses, but he is yet to be able to get payback and failed 27 times today but he was getting better, Naruto grinned at this and tried to sit up nut failed. "I think I overdid it." Naruto laughed. 'I just need to rest for a few minutes before I move...' Naruto thought tiredly and fell asleep.<p>

Xxxxx

Naruto was awoken by the noise of metal clanging and Naruto shot up screaming, he looked to Shikaku, Shikamaru and Yoshino holding a pot and a spoon there. "Where the hell am I?" Naruto yelled.

Naruto got hit on the head with a pot by Yoshino. "Don't curse in my house!" She yelled.

"Sorry!" Naruto yelled as he held his head in pain.

"Good, now I'll be making dinner now, you can stay if you want." Yoshino smiled and walked away.

"I swear every girl I know is on their PMS 24/7." Naruto complains. "Except Hinata."

Shikaku chuckled at this and took a swig of sake before speaking. "How was your training?" He asked.

"...It was great! I didn't think that any of your tips and training advice would do any good after droned on about it! But wow!" Naruto grinned.

Shikaku was along the lines of wanting to smack him around the head and telling him that he knew what he was doing. "Wanna play Shogi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled and rushed to the board.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was morning and Naruto started his new early morning routine, sending clones to go shopping for food, do a prank here and there, tracking the strange man with glasses to increase his sneaking, chakra and training exercise, and changing the times near Kakashi while the real Naruto went to do his morning stretches. Everyone was startled when several dozen Naruto rushed out of his apartment to do their thing and was followed by the real Naruto making his way to his breakfast at the ramen shop.

Xxxxx

After his breakfast he waited at the location that their team was due to get together, once he got there he saw Hinata talking to Sasuke and felt annoyed, he soon grinned at an idea and snuck up to Hinata who hasn't noticed Naruto. 'Following that guy really did help.' He said inwardly, he then quickly wrapped his arm around Hinata's lower body and lifted her up yelling. "I've missed you!"

Hinata was completely startled when someone lifted her up, but when she heard Naruto's voice she blushed and tried to look behind her. "N-Naruto-Kun?"

Sasuke was a little surprised as we because he was paying too much attention to notice the loudest person sneak up on them; he also had to fight the urge to kick Naruto in the family jewels by grabbing Hinata like that. "Hey dumbass, you managed to do the training yet." He smirked.

Naruto let go of Hinata but then wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulders while looking at him. "Yeah, I'm actually nearly finished this competition." Naruto grinned, not realising Hinata looking like a tomato and breathing warm air into her ear.

"I bet you're lying." Sasuke said. "I've already started my Jutsu."

"So what element did you have to learn?" Naruto asked.

"Lightening." Sasuke smirked; Naruto could only laugh and not believe his luck. "What are you laughing at?"

"...Well, I've been training in the element that kicks your Jutsu's ass!" He laughed.

"...You've been training in Wind style?" Sasuke asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Before Naruto could answer, Kakashi turned up. "Hey guys." He said, going for another excuse for being 'late', he then notices Naruto holding onto Hinata and gained a slight interest. "Well...we are going to be doing a small exercise to see how far you've come with the elemental exercises." Kakashi smiles.

The three stood at the ready with Hinata still blushing. "Okay Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright, first Hinata can show what she's capable of." Kakashi said.

Hinata wondered forward, nervous already and Kakashi did some hand signs and a small ditch formed nearby, he did another few hand signs and water appeared in the ditch. Hinata nodded and started concentrating on the water, she gently placed her hand on the surface and the water arose, the water went in several directions around the air. (Imagine a very small water dragon Jutsu without the dragon)

Once she stopped and the water re-entered the ditch, the two boys stared in disbelief and wonder. "That was fricking awesome Hinata!" Naruto yelled, making Hinata blush and wonder away to them.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called, Sasuke just walked up and stared at Kakashi, he made a Shadow Clone and it entered the water, Sasuke just looked and knew what he had to do and placed his hand on the water, a few seconds later and electricity could be seen coming out of the water and the clone exploded. "Well done Sasuke...Naruto." Kakashi called.

Naruto walked up and looked at Kakashi. "How should I do this?" Naruto asked.

"Just do what you did with the leaf and do it to the water." Kakashi informed him.

Naruto just nodded and placed his hand on the water, concentrating for a few second and released his chakra to cut the water in half, but what shocked most of them was that he manage to cut more than the water, he managed to make a deep enough cut to cause the water to drain away. "Umm...Does that count?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head.

"Y-Yes..." Kakashi said while knowing Naruto's was more powerful than the others. "I assume you're all already doing the Jutsu." Kakashi asked, gaining nods from the three, but the other two of them were still shocked at what Naruto did. "Alright, we've got to do a mission today and it's helping the local fisherman to fish." He said. 'They've really become the best to learn this much in such a short time...it took me longer to do this sort of training...' He thought to himself.

Xxxxx

"That was awesome Hinata! You caught more fish than me or Sasuke!" Naruto smiled.

"I would have gotten them all if you let me use my training." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Yeah...but Sasuke, we didn't need to kill all of the fish, just get some of them." Kakashi said, glad he stopped him beforehand.

Naruto then received information about his Shadow Clone that was tailing the glasses guy and summoned another one. 'That's the ninth time today.' Naruto thought to himself as everyone watched the clone run off.

"Why do you keep summoning Shadow Clones Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? Oh...I'm just doing stuff around the village and I just remembered what I wanted to talk to you about." Naruto said.

"Oh...What would that be?" Kakashi asked.

"Yesterday I believe I just found out that you can gain memories from your clones." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked impressed. 'He managed to find out all by himself...' He thought. "Yes, that is right." Kakashi said.

"Then...what would happen if I use them to train different things like Jutsu's?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer but wanted it confirmed.

"Well...then those clone's experiences goes straight to the user, the Shadow clone was originally used as a scout to go into enemy borders and gain information without risking the person's life." Kakashi said. "But not that many have actually used them for training purposes...but you're different." Kakashi smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, gaining the interest from the others.

"Well...let's say you have two clones training the same thing, your learning experience is cut in half, three clones gives you three times, and if you had 1000..." Kakashi said.

"Then I'll learn it 1000 times faster." Naruto grinned.

"Exactly, and if you learn a technique that takes two days, one clone makes that a day, twenty years worth of training becomes a week." Kakashi said. "And you're probably more than capable to do that now."

"What about me!" Sasuke yells. "I need to learn quicker!" Sasuke yells.

"Well...you won't be capable of learning like Naruto, he's got more chakra reserves then even me...but you can probably do this training at a small range." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked annoyed at Naruto because he was more powerful than him, but Sasuke believed that he can still kick Naruto's ass. 'But at least I can train faster to kill Itachi.' Sasuke smirked.

"Well...I'll leave you to train and I'm guessing that you'll learn this Jutsu quickly so the first one to finish and find me will get the medal." Kakashi smiled and poofed away into a cloud of smoke.

The three looked more determined and quickly went to their training areas to learn, but Naruto had his clones trying this Jutsu since the beginning of the day and had to make sure he could do it properly.

Xxxxx

Naruto made it to his mass of clones and saw them all more exhausted then he was when Shikaku made his use his brain for the first time. "You guys done?" Naruto asked.

"...Yeah...boss...I...think...so..." One of the clones said weakly.

"Alright! Dismiss and give me your experience!" Naruto yells and once they did, Naruto grinned but passed out by the strain of thoughts of them all coming at once.

Xxxxx

Naruto woke up and it was night time, he cursed and quickly went to work to see how well he can perform the Jutsu, he did hand signs and yelled. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

The forest in front of him was soon being sliced and blown against a powerful wind; Naruto could see large branches, various plants, he could even see a wild boar fly away with various other creatures. After the Jutsu settled down Naruto grinned at how powerful his Jutsu was and summoned several clones to find Kakashi, after a minute one of the clones told him by memory and he went to Kakashi.

Xxx

Naruto found Kakashi's apartment and began hammering the door like no tomorrow, until Kakashi opened it and accidently got hit by Naruto, he sighed and looked at Naruto. "What is it Naruto?" He asked.

"I've done it! I've finished the training and I've mastered it!" Naruto said excitedly.

Kakashi looked surprised. "Well...it's 10pm already...but I'll have to see it to believe it." Kakashi said and patted Naruto's shoulder and poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto looked around and saw that they were in a training ground near to where he lived. "Why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"So you can show me." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and stepped away from Kakashi and stared at a random direction, he quickly did some hand signs and yelled. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" And the same thing happened when he first tried it, branches flying, leafs, the occasional sleeping animal, even a tree that got hit directly.

Kakashi smiled at this and was surprised by the power of this Jutsu. "Well done Naruto...I guess you win the contest." He patted his shoulder. "I guess I'll help you train tomorrow then." Kakashi says and poofed away into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto cheered and quickly went home, as he was making his way there he received the memory of the clone that he had sneaking after the guy with glasses and was confused. 'Who the hell were those two that he was talking to?' He thought to himself, the guys that were with the guy with glasses were in the same outfit and maybe could increase his sneaking if those two are as good as the first one.

He had finally made it to his apartment and quickly went to bed, excited about tomorrow and found new people to test his stealth skills, but he's still got to get that guy for making him drop his ramen.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was waiting for Kakashi to train him like he said; Kakashi soon appeared waving, still oblivious to the fact that Naruto's changing the time around him, suddenly two people showed up in front of Kakashi, showing an exhausted Sasuke and Hinata. "Kakashi! I've done it!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata was too out of breath to have said it first, they were both oblivious to Naruto and were focusing on Kakashi the whole time, and Kakashi chuckled. "It's too late I'm afraid...Naruto's already won." He said, making them both look at Naruto who was next to them now.

"What! When the hell did this happen!" Sasuke ordered, outraged by losing to Naruto.

"Last night, he managed it after several hours." Kakashi said.

"I would have gotten to you sooner Kakashi Sensei, but I sort of fell asleep." Naruto grinned and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Then what are we going to do!" Sasuke yells, surprising everyone by his behaviour.

"Don't worry, I've got a less powerful Jutsu that you can train in, I'm only going to teach Naruto one A Rank Jutsu and then we can train as normal." Kakashi said.

"Then give me the Jutsu..." Sasuke ordered, Kakashi sighed and took out a scroll and passed it to him.

"I'm still your teacher Sasuke, and if you continue this behaviour then I'll be forced to teach you less until you learn better." Kakashi tells him and hands a scroll to Hinata.

"So what did you guys learn?" Naruto asked them.

"I l-learnt the Water Clone J-Jutsu..." Hinata blushes.

"Cool...what about you?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I learnt the Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu." Sasuke said. "What did you learn?" He asked.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough." Naruto says.

"Why did he learn an attack Jutsu while me and Hinata learnt clones?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he already knew Shadow Clones and I don't know any Wind Clones." Kakashi chuckled. "Besides, didn't you say you wanted to learn as quick as Naruto? Because you now have the best basics on Shadow Clones." Kakashi says, making Sasuke smirk at the thought of this.

"Alright, I'm going to train." Sasuke says and walks away.

"I-I'll see you soon N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata says, feeling sad by not being around Naruto as much anymore.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon Hinata and that's a promise." Naruto gives her the thumbs up with a smile, making her blush as she walks away. "So what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked, feeling the excitement again.

"Well...I've never had the chance with using Wind nature...but I do know some." Kakashi says, Naruto was a little disappointed by this but at least he was going to learn something.

Xxxxx

Sasuke watched as Hinata made her way to the Hyuga compound, knowing that she was oblivious to his presence, he sighed as she entered the Hyuga estate and started walking away. Now he was unaware that he was being watched by two sets of eyes, one belonging to the Hyuga head that never missed anything and was now watching the second in orange leave. 'Those two are becoming a problem...' He thought for the safety of his daughter. (In this, Hiashi has now a soft spot for Hinata now that she's more powerful)

"Hiashi." Someone called; Hiashi didn't respond but turned his attention to the Hyuga elders. "We've received word that the Chunin exams will be delayed for awhile." One of the older ones said.

"Yes, I've received word of this beforehand." Hiashi tells them.

"This will be good because it is to our understanding that your daughter's Sensei wishes her and her team to participate in the Chunin exams, this will mean that she won't shame the family for a time." Another one says.

Hiashi held his tongue but listened anyway. "And there's the matter of the Hyuga heir, you've been delaying this for too long and we still need a decision." Another one says.

"I need a little more time to choose." Hiashi says and gets up to leave, ignoring the protests of the elders; he couldn't help but smile inwardly.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: And so our story begins to...do something...I won't spoil anything so just keep reading. Peace out.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepless D: Another chapter...that's all I got so enjoy the reading. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Kakashi taught Naruto an A rank technique, both Hinata and Sasuke had finished their new Jutsu very quickly; and their abilities were greatly improving in TaiJutsu, NinJutsu, chakra control and stamina. Naruto was the one that has improved the most; his brain was working better than ever, his chakra control was better and he was also now able of summoning 4 times as many clones than when he first used them.<p>

As we speak the blond haired hero was doing tougher exercises with his teammates to improve their teamwork and fighting skills, they've been at it for 4 hours straight and now they couldn't walk straight. They were taking a 'short' brake now for 10 minutes now, drinking, eating some energy bars and in Naruto's case sleeping, it's been a regular occurrence where Hinata watched him sleep and Sasuke watched her watching Naruto. Naruto shot up all of a sudden and had a confused look on his face, not even noticing the frightened 'Eep' coming from Hinata.

'Memory...from a shadow clone? This time it seemed important.' He thought, the memory he just received was from a shadow clone that's been tailing one of the guy with the glasses companions and was speaking about something important, he couldn't help but be curious and looked at Hinata. "I've got to go somewhere." Naruto said, remembering the location the person received.

"W-What? Umm...okay Naruto-Kun." Hinata says while sounding disappointed as Naruto hurried off.

Xxxxx

Naruto had managed to get to the meeting place that and to Naruto's surprise, he had just found out about the caverns inside the Hokage monument. He makes his way through the quiet tunnels and starts hearing talking coming deeper in the cavern he wondered forward, managing to stay quiet and silently thanking the group for improving his stealth. "What do you mean the Chunin exam has been delayed?" He heard a person say.

"It's been delayed for unknown reasons." Another voice says, Naruto peeked around a corner to see the three ninja talking to one another, he could see the guy that he was stalking the first time speak again. "But that doesn't mean much, Lord Orochimaru's plan will continue...but it will come later." He says.

"Kabuto...I know that you were assigned as our leader but we've been preparing for this for years, ever since you offered us this opportunity years ago and we've been waiting patiently throughout that time...now it has to be delayed?" The one with black eyes and a mask says.

"Yeah! How long are we going to wait until that snake bastard begins his plan!" The one with glasses and a mask yells in annoyance.

"May I remind you that Lord Orochimaru is the one that gave you your powers, he can easily take them away." Kabuto warns them. "And if we have to wait for Orochimaru to get his target, then we'll have to wait."

"Who is Orochimaru after again?" The one with glasses asks.

"A person with the Uchiha blood-" Kabuto began but heard a noise coming from Naruto's direction.

Naruto looked to see a rat scurry along, making a lot of noise and Naruto cursed inwardly, praying that they don't come to investigate, unfortunately for him, they did look without him noticing because he was too busy praying. Someone grabbed Naruto's neck and he was feeling his chakra being sucked out of him, he was confused but didn't care because by the rate he was losing it it'd take an hour to suck him dry at least. "Who are you!" The one with black eyes yelled.

"Now, now Yorio...I remember him from a short while ago...I'm surprised that he followed us and not get detected." Kabuto chuckled as he wondered forward.

"I say we kill him, who knows how much he heard." The one with glasses and a mask says.

"Why kill him when we can use him for experiments to further our learning." Kabuto says with a grin.

"I'm getting sick of your experiments Kabuto." Yorio says.

"Without it you wouldn't be able to use your technique." Kabuto tells him but then gets confused by the grin on Naruto's face.

"Okay then...mind telling me what you were talking about?" Naruto asked.

Kabuto chuckled at this. "Now that will be telling." He said as he took out a scalpel. "Maybe we should test medical theories on him-" Kabuto began but Naruto smashed his fist into Yorio and sent him falling back, crying in pain, Kabuto was surprised to see the child able to move with chakra being taken from him and looked at his still standing teammate. "Capture him Misumi!" He orders.

"Fine, but I get to kill him if he pisses me off." He says and swings at Naruto, but Naruto did a few hand signs breathed in deeply, Kabuto recognised the Jutsu and quickly dodged while Naruto breathed out and sent Misumi flying into the cavern wall.

Naruto was about to attack Kabuto but Yorio grabbed Naruto's ankle and started sucking his chakra with extreme force, Naruto looked annoyed and saw Misumi standing again and kicked Yorio at Misumi. The said person saw this but didn't have time to dodge and stood there as Yorio slammed into him but seemed to slide off him and slam into the wall. "What the hell happened?" Naruto wondered.

Kabuto's hands turned green and he charged at Naruto who only just dodged his attacks, not wanting to take risks by blocking, Naruto didn't notice as Misumi grabbed him and snaked his limbs around Naruto and he cursed. "Take him down Kabuto!" Misumi yells.

Kabuto charged again but noticed the smirk on Naruto's face and saw his free hand make a hand sign. "Big wind bomb." Naruto mumbles, Misumi and Kabuto were blown away and gained several cuts from Naruto's attack, Naruto was about to attack but noticed the cavern starting to collapse because of that explosion. "Shit..." He says, he quickly looks for a way out and saw a hole with light coming though on the ground and went for it.

Naruto dived through it and soon slid out of the hole and couldn't help but laugh as he saw that he slid out of the Third Hokage's nose on the monument. But that soon got replaced by shock as the face of the Thirds monument crack as a large amount of sound of smashing came from the cavern inside it. 'I know I'll get in trouble for that...' He says grimly and lands on his feet, after a few seconds he wondered if those three guys made it out or not.

After a minute of waiting several Shinobi jumped to where Naruto was and looked in anger, thinking that Naruto tried another prank that went overboard. "Did you do this brat!" One of the ninja yells.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe...but I think that place was unstable to begin with...mind if I talk to the old man?" Naruto asked.

They looked annoyed and yelled out. "Of course you can talk to the Hokage! You'll be explaining why you defiled the monument again!"

Xxxxx

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage who looked a little annoyed and surprised by Naruto being here and ninja saying it was him that damaged the monument. 'I hope Naruto has an excuse...especially for his to destroy my beautiful face...' The Hokage thought, nearly crying at the last thought. "Are you the one that caused this Naruto?" He asked.

"Technically...yes...but I was defending myself." Naruto says, raising his arms in defence.

The Hokage looked surprised. "Defending yourself? Against who?" He asked Naruto.

"A few guys with Leaf headbands on, they were talking about some plan, Uchiha blood, a guy called Orochimaru-" Naruto began but Sarutobi interrupted.

"Orochimaru! Tell me everything Naruto!" He orders, surprising Naruto but he explained from the beginning and Sarutobi looked even more depressed and serious as Naruto went through everything, once he stopped, the Hokage thought for a few minutes. "Is that everything?" He asked and Naruto nodded. 'How can the adoptive child of the Head Medical ninja be in league with that Orochimaru?' He wondered and looked at Naruto. "Naruto...I'm giving you a small continues mission that requires you to watch out for Sasuke, you'll be paid weekly for this mission." Sarutobi says, thinking of having a friend look out for Sasuke and having ANBU watch out for the child will probably be best. "Thank you Naruto, could you find Kakashi and tell him I need him here immediately." The Hokage sighs.

Naruto wanted to ask questions but could tell he wouldn't get much from him now and did as the Hokage said, he left the room and thought. 'Who's this Orochimaru and why do I have to watch Sasuke?' He wondered as he left the building.

In the Hokage room, the Third took a puff from his pipe and thought it would be best to have Team 7 leave the village while they investigate the situation and see if those spies died in the cave in.

Xxxxx

Naruto made it to his team and saw Hinata and Sasuke training hard while Kakashi watched and gave them pointers. "Hey Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto calls, gaining his attention.

"Hey Naruto, it's the first time that I'm not the latest." Kakashi chuckled but saw Naruto's serious face.

"The old man said he wanted to talk to you immediately." Naruto says.

Kakashi looked interested. "Why may I ask?"

"I don't know...I mentioned the name Orochimaru and he flips into a serious Hokage." Naruto say and sees Kakashi's face turn serious and puffed into a cloud of smoke. "What the hell is going on?" He asked no one but walked over to his teammates to train.

Xxxxx

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office and noticed that Anko and five ANBU were standing in the room as well; he recognised the one in the cat mask. "Long time no see Tenzo." Kakashi says while gaining a small in response. "I heard from Naruto that you wanted to see me and I came immediately." Kakashi says.

"Yes...I have received some interesting news from that boy..." He says and tells the people in the room what Naruto said, gaining shocked looks from Anko and Kakashi while the ANBU didn't look scared with their mask on but were nervous all the same. "I summoned you all here to assign you all missions since I trust you all." The Hokage says.

"What is it that you wish Hokage-Sama?" One of the ANBU asked.

"Kakashi, I want you to guard you team and prepare them if Orochimaru does come." He tells Kakashi, gaining a nod. "Tenzo and Kage, you'll be assigned to watch over and protect Kakashi's team and support them if they should be attacked by a force they can't handle like Orochimaru." He continued.

"As you wish Hokage-Sama." Tenzo says.

"Anko...you'll be helping prepare the village for anything that Orochimaru may use and I expect it to be thorough." Sarutobi tells her.

"No problem Hokage." She smirks.

"The rest of you will be observing and assisting in examining the collapsed cavern in the monuments and if you should find no trace of Kabuto or his team...you'll be assigned to search and capture them." He tells them, gaining nods from all of them.

"Wait, why do they get to find this brat? He could very well be at Orochimaru's side!" Anko protested.

The Hokage sighed. "If he happens to be with Orochimaru then your mission will to report the location and not attack...I don't wish to harm any of you." He says.

Anko still looked annoyed but she knew along with the Hokage what he could very well do and could only prepare and hope for the best. "Is there anything else we should do?" Anko asked.

"Only to be discreet...we don't want the entire village go into panic over the news of Orochimaru again." He said, remembering how the village reacted on Orochimaru's betrayal. "Dismissed." He says and they all vanish, he opens a scroll and starts looking through it. "Kakashi's team have been patient and I'm sure they'll be glad to do something more exciting." He says to himself as he looked through the mission scroll.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's team waited patiently since they knew that Naruto changes the time for Kakashi when they have to meet with him, Kakashi showed up looking a little nervous but kept the smiling with his eye. "Hey there guys, we'll be going to do a mission today." He tells them.

"About time, I was running out of money for ramen." Naruto says and begins walking to the Hokage tower.

Kakashi sighed, thanking Kami that Naruto didn't ask about yesterday and followed his team of Genin.

Xxxxx

Naruto pushes open the door to see a team getting a mission from the Hokage, he also noted that the guy who he thinks is the client smelled strongly of booze and holds his nose. His team walked in and the team leader of the other team turned and saw Kakashi and seemed to blaze into fire. "Ah! If it isn't my eternal rival Kakashi Hatake! I take it that you're here with your extraordinary youthful team of Genin!" The leader yelled and the Genin in Kakashi's team looked on in horror by the guy's choice of clothing.

"Who the hell wears spandex!" Naruto yells, he then sees his eyebrows and screams even more. "His eyebrows! The look like they're alive!" He yells in horror, he didn't need to turn around because he knew his teammates had the same horrified looks on their face and seeing the spandex that didn't leave much to the imagination.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle as his team agreed with the whole world. "That's pretty much what I thought when I first saw him." The alcohol smelling man said.

"Don't you dare insult my Sensei!" Someone in green yells, the three Genin members looked and stared in horror as a miniature version of the man was trying to charge but had his Sensei in the way.

"Why is there a Mini me of that guy?" Naruto wondered aloud, he then looked over to see the other two teammates of the green people to see a girl in a pink sleeveless blouse, dark green trousers and had her hair in buns. The next one was a guy he recognised from the Hyuga compound, he wore a white shirt, brown shorts, bandages wrapped around his body and very long hair.

"Shouldn't you be going off to do your mission?" Kakashi asked, making the two green men stop and remember their mission. "Alright team! We've got to be at the gate in an hour! No! Half an hour! No-" The man continued but was stopped by the girl.

"We can't be that quick Guy Sensei, my house is in the other direction." She said.

"Very well...then move with the power of youth and meet at the gate as fast as possible!" Guy yells and rushes out of the room with the Mini me following behind, the remaining two walked out with their client saying sorry for his attitude.

Kakashi's team were confused but knew not to ask questions, but they did notice Hinata looking scared by the other Hyuga and was about to ask about it until the Hokage spoke up. "I've got a C Rank mission for you." He says, gaining all their attention.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered and would have kissed the old man but was stopped by Kakashi by holding his collar.

"What's the mission?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll be helping a small clan from the county of Iwagakure, they've apparently been having trouble and fear that they'll all be killed if they don't leave soon." Sarutobi says, looking a little sad by this. "They wish to join our village and start a new life and are willing to give us what remains of their power and influence." He says, making them all look surprised.

"Wouldn't that be at least a B Rank mission?" Naruto asked.

"It would...but they said that they've been kicked out and are just outside the border so all you have to worry about is escorting them into the Fire country and to our village." Sarutobi says. "They've sent their emissary to come and negotiate as well as bring the team to them, you can now enter Fumio!" He called.

They looked to see a medium sized man in his mid twenties enter, very muscular, he was wearing tight black clothes, sort of like Kakashi without the vest and replaced with thin armour covering, his hair was covered by a headband. He also wore a large hammer that looked as though it could crush a man.

He looked around and saw Kakashi and his team with a serious look. "I take it you're the one to escort my family to here?" The man asked.

"I believe so." Kakashi smiled.

"It would be quicker if I just went back to get my family and bring them here." Fumio says.

'Great...I'm really going to like this guy.' Naruto thought sarcastically. "I'd probably get there before you ever could." Naruto says.

"A child like you probably won't last two minutes with me." Fumio says.

Before Naruto answered back, Kakashi spoke. "We're more than capable of fighting for ourselves." Kakashi smiles. "We'll meet up and the gate at noon and you better pack what you need." Kakashi tells his team and they all quick get prepared as Kakashi and Fumio walk together.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Here we go people, it's a different C Rank mission! How will it go? I don't know, but it's going to be good. Peace out.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sleepless D: Another day another chapter...or several, anyway, here's the next chapter. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Team 7 stood at the front gate waiting for Kakashi who arrived half an hour later with Fumio, Naruto just shrugged since Kakashi wasn't too late to leave for the mission. "Right team, we'll be going off now." Kakashi smiled.<p>

"You bet!" Naruto grinned, gaining a nod from Sasuke and Hinata.

Kakashi smiled as they started walking through the gate, Kakashi turned his head to see the two ANBU assigned to them watch them leave, knowing that they'll be following them from here on out.

Xxxxx

After an hour of walking down the path, Naruto got bored with the continuous silence and spoke up. "Hey Fumio..." He says, gaining the said mans' attention. "Why were you and your clan kicked out of your country in the first place?" He asked.

Fumio sighed. "Me and most of my clan disagreed with another clan...the Tsuchikagedidn't want to get involved and told us to settle our dispute." Fumio told them. "It was going on for months and someone drew blood and both clans started fighting one another...we both had powerful Kekkei Genkai's, theirs power was more superior but we had numbers." Fumio said.

"How m-many did you h-have?" Hinata asked.

"Before the fighting...about 65 members with Kekkei Genkai's." Fumio said.

"What about now?" Naruto asked, surprised by the numbers.

"We now technically have 6, including me." Fumio said, making everyone look at him with shock.

"Why technically?" Naruto asked.

"We're the ones that stayed loyal, plus one of our family members is bearing a child." Fumio said.

"...Then how many would you have if everyone was together?" Sasuke asked, joining in the conversation.

"A dozen at most." Fumio said sadly. "You know...my family branch was actually supposed to be fourth in line to the main if something should happen, but now I'm next in line to the head." Fumio says sadly.

"...I'm sorry for your loss." Kakashi said.

"It's alright..." Fumio said.

"What's your Kekkei Genkei Fumio?" Naruto asked.

Fumio just stared at Naruto. "I'm not telling you." He replied.

"...What about the clan that attacked your clan? What made them more superior?" Sasuke asked.

"...They have the capability of making their chakra explosive." Fumio told them, making them look at him once again.

"That's kinda cool." Naruto said.

"...Not really since they wiped out most of my family with that Jutsu...the more skilled ones can even make their punches explosive." Fumio mumbles.

"I've heard of that clan." Kakashi said, making the Genin look at him. "They are mostly part of the Explosion Corps in Iwagakure." Kakashi says

"Yeah..." Fumio says and keeps walking.

Xxxxx

A day passed since they've been having their small talk. "We'll be going down the River Flow village." Kakashi tells them, seeing a sign with the said name.

"Never heard of it." Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter, we'll be heading that way and coming back the same way since it'll be quicker." Kakashi said. "You'll see why it's called the River Flow village soon."

Xxxxx

Team 7 and Fumio were heading down a large boat with several other people as they made their way down a violent river for several minutes now. The boat was safe because the top of it was tied to a long thick rope that was attached to two docks, one where they started that had a village and one that they have yet to get to. "What's with this boat? And why is the river so violent?" Naruto asked, dropping an empty packet of crisps in the river and quickly lost sight of it.

"P-Pease don't l-litter Naruto-Kun." Hinata told him.

"Well...this river is why they called that village the River Flow, and the river is so _turbulent_ because it's heading straight towards a waterfall." Kakashi smiles, the Genin stared at Kakashi like he was crazy.

"That's ridiculous." Naruto laughed but then saw the dock which was near a waterfall. "I take it the rope is to keep us safe." Sasuke says.

"Yes." Kakashi smiled. "It may be the most nerve racking way to get to this place...but it's quicker than going all the way around." He smiled again.

"Why the hell would someone take this way?" Naruto asked.

"Well...if we needed to transport larger cargo or people but didn't have the time to go around the river and crater, this would be the best solution...pretty much why it was built." Kakashi told them. "You'd be surprised at how much people want to sell stuff for money as fast as they can." Kakashi smiled.

"But what if the rope breaks?" Naruto asked, not liking the water at the moment.

"Then we go down that long waterfall." Fumio replies simply, Kakashi chuckled as Naruto held onto Hinata who tried her best not to faint while Naruto got a glare from Sasuke.

They docked safely, seeing a small village at the dock as they quickly make their way to the main road and found a bridge that crossed the valley below. They crossed it while looking on how tall it was, seeing a very fast river flow beneath them a few hundred yards away.

Xxxxx

Somewhere in the Hidden Leaf village, the Hokage sat in his chair as one of the ANBU's appeared bowing his head. "Lord Hokage." He said.

"Any news?" The Hokage asked.

"We have found the three bodies of the spies...however..." He said unsure.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked.

"They were found with these scrolls next to their bodies..." The ANBU said and placed an open and slightly destroyed scroll on his desk. "We've determined that they are summoning scrolls...but we're still trying to figure out on what."

"...Keep working on this then...I feel as if we're missing something." The Hokage said in uncertainty as the ANBU left.

Xxxxx

Another day passes and they arrive at a small village with several caravans and carts waiting outside the village. "We're here." Fumio says and walks quickly towards one of the caravans and Team 7 see him great a man that looks like him, but twice his age, also wearing armour, but had no weapon on his back. "Hello father." Fumio bows.

"Son..." He replies and looks inside of the caravan. "Father, Fumio's returned." He says before leaving the group and started going around to the other carts and caravans.

An elderly smiling man with gray hair and bright robes stepped out of the caravan with a girl a couple of years younger than Naruto, she had black hair, green eyes and was wearing a black kimono, they also noticed she was holding an urn, the old man looked at the group. "Hello, I take it that you're the Leaf ninja that are to escort us to your village, and I hope our new home." The elderly man smiled.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back. "You got it Gramps." Naruto grinned.

"That's good..." The old man smiled, holding onto his granddaughter who hadn't shown any emotions.

"Mind if I ask why you're with this caravan?" Kakashi asked, looking around seeing about two dozen people.

"These people were nice enough to allow us to go with them to trade with your village." The elderly man smiled.

"How have you been Kayo?" Fumio asked as he bent down to her height, she didn't respond other then handing him the urn she had in her arms, Fumio took it and patted Kayo on the head.

"Nice urn, where'd you get it?" Naruto asked, making Fumio stare at him.

"Back in Iwagakure, inside it is what remains of our brother." Fumio said while looking down on it. "We wished to send him off at our usual spot of remembrance...but we were sent away beforehand." Fumio said and Team 7 looked a little sad by this.

"Maybe you'll find a nice place at the Leaf village." Naruto smiled.

Fumio shrugged. "Maybe...maybe not." He said and saw the caravans begin to move. "I believe we're ready to move now." He said and saw his father leading the group of caravans.

Xxxxx

Inside the Hokage's office, the same ANBU appeared looking frantic. "Lord Hokage!" He yells, out of breath.

"What is it?" The Hokage asked, worried by his sudden entry.

"The bodies we found!" He yells. "None of them are the people we thought they were!" He yells, making the Hokage confused. "It took hours to find stitches on the bodies that resembled the person. It showed that they were altered and were already dead before being crushed!" The ANBU yelled.

"Why did it take so long?" The Hokage asked.

"I don't know, the blood works matched at first but there was something strange about them so we examined even more and now realize that they were fake! We then realized that the scrolls had contained the bodies for this scenario!" The ANBU told his.

'That Orochimaru...or was it...' The Hokage began to think. "Quickly try to find Kabuto's team's trail as fast as you can!" The Hokage told him and the ANBU left immediately. 'They must have a skilful Medical ninja to pull that off.' He sighed.

Xxxxx

On the border of the Land of Earth, a curtain gray haired person was talking to an Iwagakure ninja. "Lord Orochimaru feels as though he could have a possible alliance with the Hidden Stone village will strengthen each other's needs, and to show our cooperation...I'll give you the location of your worst nemesis." He smirked.

"Where is he?" The ninja demanded.

"If my guess is correct and it usually is, he and his remaining family are now inside the Fire country." He said.

"Damn it!" He yelled and slammed his foot down, causing an explosion, shortly after the explosion, 5 more Iwa ninja appeared. "I've found the bastard! We'll leave right now!" The leader yells.

"Hn, Gari Sensei, my man, if we do this then we will be tried for-" A blond Ninja began.

"Shut up! We're going to wipe the rest of that clan out! I'm already trying to help your dream, now you help mine!" He yelled.

The blond glared at him. "Relax mate, we'll be there and back again before we're found out." The ninja next to him says and pats his shoulder, the blond glares at his friend.

"Come on, I bet I kill more then you will." Another ninja says, revealing herself as a girl.

The blond smirks. "No way Chiyoko-Chan my gal, I'll beat more then you will." He smirks back.

"Enough! We've got to move!" Gari yells and vanishes, soon followed by the others.

The gray haired guy smirked. 'They really are predictable...Lord Orochimaru may get to Kekkei Genkai's...' He chuckles to himself, not realising he's been overheard with the others by a man under the earth, he did a hand sigh and after a minute poofs into smoke.

Xxxxx

An hour passes and the group of caravans move along quietly, Naruto was sitting on top a caravan speaking to the elder clansman. "So who's the kid next to you?" He asked, having his Shadow Clones on each of the caravans while keeping an eye on any danger.

"This is my grandnephew Yuji; he's the youngest member of our clan at the moment." The old man smiled as the boy that was five years old held onto his granduncle. "And in the caravan you're sitting on have my daughter-in-law and my deceased brothers' daughter in there." He smiled.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked through a window to the side and saw a middle aged serious looking woman with black hair and gray dress. Sitting next to the woman was another woman with dark brown hair, lime green dress and very much pregnant. "Hi!" Naruto grinned and waved at them, they looked at him, smiled and waved back. "I take it the little fellow in there is the sixth member of the clan." Naruto smiled, pointing at the woman's belly.

The woman giggled and nodded. "Yes...though I wish the father was still alive..." The woman said sadly.

"Uh...Sorry...I didn't mean to-" Naruto began.

"Don't worry...I'll have to get used to it soon." The woman smiled.

Naruto nodded and sat back up and looked around the caravans. "So are you like the clan head or something Gramps?" Naruto asked the old man.

He chuckled at this. "No, I'm too old for that job, but I honestly thought that my children wouldn't even make it to be clan head." The old man laughed. "Yuji here was in the third branch to the main one, but he's too young for that job and now that we're so few in numbers..." The old man says sadly. "However, my niece was in the second branch but looked down on."

"Then why isn't she the head?" Naruto asked.

"She was adopted..." He sighed. "But she's got a child with our Kekkei Genkai within her." He says.

Naruto looked confused. "Doesn't that mean-" Naruto began.

"Yes...but I'm more kind hearted then my brother...he was even accused of the deed, but I knew better." He said.

"Who did it-" Naruto began but then saw something jump passed the caravans and stood in front of them a dozen yards away, making them all stop and look to see two men standing there, one was very tall, butch and wearing large armour and a cloak. The other one was smaller, wearing smaller armour and wearing a cloak like his large friend but was muddier; Iwao walked forward looking incredibly angry at them.

"Naruto." Sasuke said while appearing behind him, Naruto nodded and stood ready for trouble, they saw Iwao yelling at the two men and he then attacked the two guys. "Now!" Sasuke yells and the two vanish.

Fumio started walking forward, reaching for his hammer but saw Naruto and Sasuke vanish to attack, and he grinned at this. 'Let's see how well these Genin can fight.'

Iwao slammed his fist into the small man and dodged a punch from the big guy, he was about to retaliate until he saw an orange blur slam its foot against the big guy while a dark blue blur tackled the smaller one, Sasuke pushed him back and then slammed his fist into the man's' face. As the two men stumbled back, Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side for a second, but were soon grabbing hold of their limb that they attacked with in pain. "What the hell did I just hit!" Naruto yelled, seeing one of his toes broken in his sandals and quickly snaps it back into place, Sasuke did the same with his fingers that he hit with.

"Not bad...I could almost feel that with this iron." The short man laughed, they looked and saw that the man's face was iron, his skin was literally iron, they didn't need to look at the second one to know he was the same.

'Iron skin? What kind of Jutsu is that?' Naruto wondered, Sasuke was thinking the same.

"That kid broke a tooth." The bigger one cried as he spat out more than a tooth. "Teeth!" He yelled.

"Bloody hell...Iwao! Who the hell did you hire?" The shorter man asked while his skin returned back to his normal white skin.

"We hired Leaf ninja to take us to our 'new' home." Iwao said.

"New? Ha!" The short man laughed, but soon got serious. "I knew that you would end up fighting them!" He laughed even harder. "But you never listened to your brother, did you." The man stated.

Naruto and Sasuke stared confused and saw Kakashi and Hinata jump next to them. "What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"I think we just attacked a member of the clan." Naruto said. 'So was the iron skin their Kekkei Genkai?' Naruto wondered.

"He's not from our clan!" Iwao yells. "He went rouge years ago for attacking the village."

"Only to remove the threat that already killed most of the clan by the looks of things...hello there Fumio." The small man smiled. "Did you miss uncle Hitoshi?" He laughed.

"Not really." Fumio said as he stood by Kakashi.

"Your words hurt Fumio." Hitoshi chuckled, he looked behind them all. "Hello father!" He called; they looked back and saw the old man wave cheerfully. "He's taking the death of the family serious." He said with a strange look on his face.

"Maybe Uncle Saburo in good mood." The big one says.

"Dai, you're better seen, not heard." Hitoshi said, making the big guy look down.

"Why are you here?" Iwao asks, wanting to get rid of his brother.

"I've come to help my clan rebuild." Hitoshi smiled, this nearly made Iwao laugh.

"You help?" He asked.

"Yeah...you're going to need me soon...plus with all the family dead..." Hitoshi said sadly.

"Why would I want you?" Iwao asks.

"Because...Gari knows where you're heading and he wants your head." Hitoshi said, making his brother look in shock. "He's even bringing his loyal team with him."

Iwao cursed. "Okay, you can come for now." Iwao said, hating the taste in his mouth when he said it and turned to the caravans. "We're going to have to move double time!" He yells at them and rushes at the old man. "Father! Gari and his team are after us!" He yells.

The old man looked sad. "I only hope that I live long enough to see everyone happy in our new home." He replied sadly.

"You will father." Iwao says and jumps onto the now moving caravan.

"Will someone mind telling me what's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"We're being hunted by the Bomb Squad." Iwao tells him and Kakashi nodded and looked at his team.

"We may run into trouble, so I want you at your best and try to keep everyone safe." Kakashi tells them, they all nodded and jumped onto the moving caravans.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Oooooh, I hope you're enjoying the story, more to come. Peace out.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sleepless D: Now for the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Peace out.

* * *

><p>As Team 7, the clan members and the rest of the caravanscarts had been travelling for a few hours now; they were making their way towards their destination of the River Fall village boat. Kakashi has already informed the two ANBU that have been keeping an eye on them to evacuate the village of a possible oncoming attack. Kakashi was feeling nervous, wondering how much further they were from the possible assailants, if only he knew that they were getting closer by the second. 'We've just got to escape from the village on boat and we'll be able to get into safer areas.' Kakashi thought. 'We should be there soon...'

Naruto left the occasional clone behind to see if there's any sign of pursuers but it's been quiet so far. "How much farer is it?" Naruto asked.

"It should take about three more hours if we push the horses!" Kakashi yells.

Naruto was about to reply but just receive information from a clone. "Shit, Kakashi!" Naruto yells. "We've got people tailing us and they're not happy!" Naruto tells him.

"How far are they?" Kakashi asked.

"By the way there coming...they'll meet us in about two hours!" Naruto yells.

Kakashi cursed, trying to think of a plan. "We'll kill them all!" Iwao yells and the cart he's on was slowing down.

"No! We can't risk too many people!" Kakashi yelled, looking around to see nervous people looking uncertain.

"I'll distract them!" Naruto yelled which made everyone look at him; Kakashi was about to protest but Naruto spoke first. "I'll use my shadow clones and delay them as long as possible, since I can make an army of them." Naruto grinned.

Kakashi's eyes widened, nodding at the idea since Naruto won't get too exhausted doing so. "Alright Naruto!" Kakashi called out to him.

Naruto grinned and did his favourite hand sign and soon a large explosion happened and a hundred Naruto's were charging back the way they came, Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and concentrated on his chakra reserves.

Hinata couldn't help but blush as Naruto's were charging pass her, she then remembered a similar dream of this but with Naruto's running towards her then pass her. She blushed and giggled at the memory of her dream, going into a daydream of that dream again as they moved along.

Sasuke saw this and just stared at Hinata who was blushing and sighed inwardly. "Show-off." Sasuke mumbles, knowing that he can't summon that many Shadow Clones without being knocked out for half a day doing it.

The people in the caravans and carts stared and the sheer number of Shadow Clones that rushed by, Iwao was surprised by the child's capability, Fumio was on the same lines while Dai and Hitoshi were amazed by this. 'Hmm...This kid's got potential...I wonder...' Hitoshi thought.

"Let's see...1...2...3..." Dai began to count slowly as the Naruto's ran pass.

'This may be a horribly long trip.' Hitoshi sighed, knowing that this will most likely end in a fight.

Xxxxx

An hour passes and the Iwa ninja's were closing in on their targets. "Are we getting any closer my man?" The blond haired one asked the ninja leading them; the blond ninja was in his late teens, he had long hair, was in his late teens, he was wearing a dark brownish robe and had a large pouch covering his backside.

"We're getting close...wait..." The man said making everyone stopped, this one had usual Iwa Shinobi outfit, a brown flak jacket and his shirt with one sleeve covering his left also having his right arm showing; the only one that separated him from the rest was a black bandana covering his face.

"What is it Sho?" The leader known as Gari asked. (He's in the Naruto chapters; look him up to see what he looks like)

"I'm...not...sure..." The one leading them said, the earth was starting to shake and the 6 ninja then saw an army of orange clothed people were charging straight towards them.

"What the fuck..." The woman of the team said, she had long brown hair, around the age of 18, wearing standard Iwa uniform with her right arm showing. "I hope my Art doesn't get overused." She said.

"Ah yes...your 'Art', how does making things go boom your Art again my gal?" The blond laughed, gaining a glare from her

"Deidara! Hisoka! Do your thing!" Gari yelled.

"Alright Gari Sensei, my man." The blond grinned while reaching into his back pouch and pulled out several kunai.

"Alright mate! Time to make things memorable!" The other one yells, the one known as Hisoka was in his very late teens, he had black short hair, his headband wrapped around his neck, he wore clothes like his friend but were black and had a larger pouch covering his backside. He also pulled out several kunai and they both pumped chakra into them and threw them at the oncoming army, exploding on impact.

"Holy crap!" Many of the orange army yelled as several of them poofed out of existence but still charged at the group.

"Surround the long ranged fighters!" Gari yelled and the 4 ninja surrounded Deidara and Hisoka as they charged through the army, punching them and causing large explosions. "We do not fall back! They're only Shadow Clones!"

"I think Gari's lost it." Hisoka whispered, being heard by everyone.

"Crazy? I'm psychotic!" Gari yelled as he slammed his palm into a clone and wiped out 10 clones at once.

The clones were summoning more Shadow clones as a few at the back started doing hand signs, Gari saw this and cursed. "Take this you bastards!" Naruto's yelled and take deep breaths.

"Masanori!" Gari yells the finial ninja who wore standard Shinobi uniform, he had a brown ponytail and a large round scar on the left side of his face saw this and jumped in front of them while doing a few hand signs and slammed his palm into the ground.

"Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique!" He yells and the ground beneath him collapses and he falls in, the others soon jump in as Naruto unleashes his Wind Jutsu to stop them, but he was too late because all he hit was his clones. The ones that managed to get through and into the hole were quickly defeated as the hole sealed itself, the Naruto's cursed as the remaining Shadow Clones started digging everywhere to get through, one puffed into smoke to give Naruto the information.

Xxxxx

Naruto was sitting quietly, trying to ignore the shouting of Iwao giving orders to the others to hurry up, Naruto's eyes widened suddenly. "Crap!" He yelled, gaining the man's attention. "The enemy had got past my Clones and are now travelling underground!" He yells and stands.

Kakashi was on a nearby caravan and heard this, he cursed as he was still trying to come up with a suitable plan to delay the enemy long enough to get to safety. 'It looks like it'll be a photo finish to the village...' Kakashi began to think but then realised something. 'The bridge!'

Naruto saw his Sensei's lightened face and was confused. "Finally thought of something?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I believe I have." Kakashi said. "It may be risky and pointless and based on what you said leads to one of them using Earth Jutsu, they most likely will be able to build a bridge afterwards, but that would take time and that may just give us enough to escape." Kakashi said.

Iwao looked at Kakashi with a confused face; Naruto began to wonder but then remembered the bridge and grinned. "Are you planning to make something go boom that will make the enemy slow down?" Naruto asked remembering the bridge was too long for any Shinobi to jump from one end to the other in one go, and the raging waters below didn't make the attempt any easier to cross by water walking.

"I might be." Kakashi smiled under his mask. 'But I may get in trouble for doing so...' Kakashi thought. "Naruto! I'm going to need you to summon a few more Clones and follow my Clone to the village before everyone else!" Kakashi tells him and summons a Shadow Clone, Naruto follows suit and the Clones run on ahead.

Xxxxx

1 and a half hours pass. "We're nearly there!" Naruto yells with a grin inside the caravan he was on, he startled the 5 people in there and made the old man chuckle.

"Thank you for informing us." He smiled. "And I'm sure everyone else is grateful." He says, Naruto looks to see the pregnant woman smile, the young child known as Yuji looked nervous while Kayo and the serious woman didn't do anything.

"Hmm...I just recalled that I don't know the lovely ladies names." Naruto smiled.

The pregnant woman smiled. "My name is Ai, this is Hiro." Ai smiled and placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder, gaining a small smile from the woman.

"Well, I think we're in the clear...but I want to do something to make sure you're all safe." Naruto said with a smile.

The old man smiled. "Anything that you think will keep my family safe is appreciated."

Xxxxx

30 minutes pass and the bridge to the River Fall village came into view. "Keep it up!" Kakashi yelled, seeing everyone make the horses go faster in fear of being attacked, Kakashi felt nervous, knowing that the trip has gone too easy for being pursued.

"Alright! We'll celebrate with a nice steaming hot bole of ramen-" Naruto began but the road in front of them exploded, six people jump out and stare at the forwarding carts and caravans with a grin.

"Keep going!" Kakashi yelled, concentrating his chakra into a Jutsu as they headed for the large hole, when they were a few hundred yards away, Kakashi jumped and slammed his hand into the ground. The hole then sealed up and Kakashi charged, revealing his Sharingan eye as he charged, Naruto and his clones soon followed, leaving several clones on the carts as they still charged.

"Find the Clan! Kill them when you see them!" The leader yells, dodging a punch from an orange clone and smashed his fist into him, making the clone go 'Boom'.

The long ranged fighters started throwing kunai at a couple of carts, making them go up in flames and explode, the clones on them grabbed the people and jumped to another cart before they were harmed.

A clone charged at the Iwa ninja known as Hisoka, the said ninja saw the clone charge at him and managed to dodge, stabbing a kunai into the clones' arm and moved away before the kunai exploded. "Now this is a memorable fight!" He laughed and turned around when he heard something coming, he turned and cursed as he was kicked in the face hard by someone in a caravan. He managed to stand up in pain and looked to see Hiro from the clan he's trying to kill go back into the caravan that passed him. "Gari Sensei! I've found them!" He yelled and threw a kunai at the caravan but missed and exploded.

Gari looked and smirked as he saw the wife of his archrival go back into the caravan. "Everyone follow and destroy them!" He yelled and rushed towards it, followed by the others as they wiped out the clones between them and their target.

They soon pushed through the army of Naruto's, destroying any cart and caravan that came too close, they then saw three men standing at the bridge their target was on. One was Kakashi, the other two had ANBU masks on, and they already knew the small army of Naruto's were chasing after them. Gari didn't care, he was all so close to his target, he passed the three Leaf ninja without stopping and the three ninja attack the man's' teammates.

Most of the carts and caravans were rushing across the bridge while the clones and the high ranked Leaf ninja were attacking the assailants, the leader of the assailants charged forward towards the caravan with the family members' in. He jumps on top of the roof and saw Naruto about to tackle him, but he smashed his foot into Naruto and made him crash though the roof, making a small hole in the process.

Gari looked in and saw the 5 family members' in there looking at him with an unconscious Naruto and grinned. "You're all dead!" He yells and slams his fist into the roof and caused an explosion, this caused the caravan to ignite as he jumped off and watched happily as it went on with scared horses pulling it, pleased to see no one jump out of it but was confused when he saw white smoke escape the flames.

Gari heard someone charge towards him from behind and he dodged a punch that was aimed for his head, he saw and grinned when he saw Iwao glaring at him with killing intent in his eyes. "This is the final time we'll fight!" Iwao yelled.

"Yeah..." Gari grinned and saw the rest of the carts/caravans pass and saw most of his team still fighting the clones and high ranking fighters. "Masanori! Sho!" Gari yelled, gaining their attention. "Help me kill this bastard!" He yelled, they nodded and made their way to him. "The rest of you go and wipe out the village! Leave no witnesses!" He yells, the rest nodded and eliminated the rest of the Shadow Clone army, leaving only the Leaf ninja as they headed toward the village.

"Can't fight me yourself?" Iwao taunted him.

"I just have to know you're dead before I'm happy!" Gari laughed, as one of the last of the carts rushed past them and someone jumped off, the person landed and stood back to back with Iwao.

"Need some help brother?" The person asked, revealing it to be Hitoshi as he faced the two members of the Iwagakure Explosion Corps as they stopped.

Iwao looked in surprise and annoyance by this. "Do you really expect me to accept?" He asked with venom in his voice.

"Not really, but I was the one to prepare for this and I'm not going to sit by and watch my younger brother get killed by a couple of punches." Hitoshi stated with a smirk.

"This isn't your fight anymore! This is my fight! They killed my family!" Iwao yelled.

"They were my family as well! Just because I dropped the name doesn't mean I don't care! His bother yelled back, making Iwao look down. "Plus I really need to kick someone ass and yours is occupies so I'll go for the person behind."

Iwao couldn't help but smirked. "You still think you can defeat them?" Iwao asked.

"Still think you're better them me?" Hitoshi asked.

"You don't even have Dai here...so yes, did he chicken out?" Iwao asked.

"He's my escape root; I may be willing to save you." Hitoshi chuckled.

Iwao saw the Leaf ninja rush up to assist them but he held up his hand. "Stop!" They did so. "Go and help my family escape!" He yelled.

Gari looked confused but then realised what the white smoke was. 'Shadow Clones.' He then smirked. "Oh well, they'll be dead soon enough with those three over there." He smirked, hearing explosions coming from the village.

"Kakashi?" One of the ANBU questioned, not knowing what to do.

"We'll help the rest of the people now in the village." Kakashi informed them and rushed across the village.

"Should we start killing each other?" Gari asked with a grin.

Xxxxx

The Naruto Clones that were still leading the remaining carts and caravans were heading towards the docks, many of them were complaining of lost cargo and the likes but Naruto kept them quiet by yelling at them. Kakashi's Clone was standing next to Naruto and informed them all of what's happening. "There are a few volunteers that have the ship prepared for us and is still awaiting our arrival." Kakashi said, looking around and surprised by the number of carts missing. "I take it they caught up."

"Yeah, but I knew that they'd come after the old Gramps family and a used Shadow Clones with Transformation Jutsu in place of them while they were out of harm's way." Naruto smirked and looked at a caravan nearby showing a window of a waving old man.

"...I can't help but notice we're missing a few people." Kakashi said.

"That would be my father..." Fumio said as he jumped to a nearby cart with anxious people in it. "He said he wants to finish our last loose tie before leaving...but I don't think he'll make it..." He said sadly.

_(Flashback)_

Fumio was sitting on a fast cart as they were rushing toward the village in hopes to escape; he failed to notice his father jump behind him. "Son." He said, making Fumio jump. "I need to talk to you." He said.

"Alright father...but can't this wait until we're out of harm's way?" Fumio asked.

"No." Iwao simply said. "I have to tell you that I'm going to finish this."

"...Finish what?" Fumio asked, not liking where this was going already.

"I have to kill Gari." Iwao said, before Fumio could object he spoke again. "As the Head of the Clan now, I have to avenge all of our fallen, avenge everyone...especially my son...your brother." Iwao says sadly, making Fumio hold onto the urn in his hands harder.

"...Then I'll help defeat them." Fumio said.

"No...You're needed to become head if something should happen...and I can't have my last son die on me." Iwao sighed. "Just stay with the group and help your family." Iwao then smiled.

"You know mother will kill you once she finds out." Fumio chuckled, taking his father's order.

"Plus I can't have you leave Ai by herself without the child's father looking after it." His father said, making Fumio look in shock.

"W-What? H-How-" Fumio stumbled over his words.

"Did I know? Well I figured it out when you sneak off and come back with lipstick and Ai had hickeys after she returned...I didn't believe her when she said the father died during the battle because she looked too relieved when she saw you." Iwao chuckled. "Anyway...If something should happen, you'll be the Clan Head."

Fumio looked nervous. "Alright, could you promise me something?" He said.

"What is it?" His father asked.

"Don't die." Fumio told him, making the older man chuckle.

Little did they know that they were being listened to by a few people, one was orange, and the other two were a large man and a smaller man. 'So that's what Iwao is planning...I don't really expect him to fight without me.' The small man chuckled quietly.

_(End flashback)_

"I can hope...but..." Fumio said sadly.

"Don't worry." Naruto smirked, making Kakashi and Fumio look at him. "In my book, no one breaks a promise." Naruto grinned.

Kakashi was confused by this but then something began to form in his head, before he put it together, an explosion happened that sent them all flying through the air and crashed into the ground hard. All the civilians survived thanks to the Shadow Clones, Fumio landed hard but got up fast, Kakashi's clone managed to stay safe while Naruto poofed away in smoke. Kakashi was confused and then it clicked. 'No...Naruto what are you doing?' Kakashi wondered.

"Now that was Art Hisoka! A girl yelled.

"It's just a weak Jutsu mate, wait until I become stronger." A male laughed.

"Seriously Hisoka my man, Chiyoko my gal, we've got a job to do." A second male sighed.

Kakashi saw the three Iwa ninja walking towards them with smirks on. "This could be bad." Fumio said.

Kakashi was about to reply but Sasuke and Hinata appeared next to them, ready for action. "Where are you Naruto?" Kakashi wondered.

Xxxxx

"You're dead!" Gari yelled, but before he attacked he felt someone behind him and he dodged to the left, only missing a punch from an orange boy who slammed his fist into the ground, causing it to make a small hole on the bridge. "Great, another brat." Gari complained.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: More action on the way, I hope you all love it. Peace out<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Sleepless D: Now I know you've been waiting for this...even though it hasn't been that long, but still. Peace out.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here kid!" Iwao yelled, shocked that the boy just tried to attack an elite Iwa ninja.<p>

"You promised Fumio that you'd come back alive, I'm here to make sure that happens." Naruto grinned and turned to the enemy leader who didn't look impressed.

"And what does a brat like you think he could do to me?" Gari asked.

"Well...I can kick your bloody arse for a start." Naruto grinned, crossing his arms as he said it.

"We'll see..." Gari grinned and jumped at him, Naruto quickly did a hand sign and breathed in deeply, Gari saw this and easily dodged to the right as Naruto shot a large gust of wind at him. Naruto's eyes widened as the man's hand shot towards him.

'Ah shit-' Naruto said to himself before getting punched, a large explosion happened and Naruto was sent flying towards the edge but stopped rolling at the last second.

"Too easy." Gari chuckled, he turned towards the two men but someone kicked him hard in the back of the head and landed in front of him. "...You really are aggravating." Gari says, seeing the same orange clothed boy in front of him, turning to see the one he hit puff into smoke.

"I said I could kick your arse." Naruto grinned.

"One lucky hit." Gari said.

"Shit-" Someone yelled behind Naruto, he turned to see Hitoshi get punched by the man with his face covered, Fumio cursed and jumped away as Hitoshi smashed into the ground. Sho the masked guy smashed his fist into Hitoshi again and created a small crater; the man chuckled as he stepped over Hitoshi and walked towards the two remaining ninja.

"Now who's going to go first?" He laughed.

Xxx (Just letting you know when you see 'Xxx', it means the scene stays the same as we go to a different one that's occurring until its back)

The Kakashi clone and Sasuke dodged a kunai and only managed to dodge the explosion it caused; Hinata however stumbled by the force and saw another kunai heading for her. "This is going to be something to remember!" The male Iwa ninja known as Hisoka yelled.

Hinata looked more determined and quickly started spinning. "Rotation!" She yelled and a large amount of chakra formed to make a sphere, the kunai hit and exploded, Hinata kept spinning for a second more before she stopped and looked at a very angry man while her allies stared in surprise.

"That wasn't worth remembering!" He yelled and the women next to her chuckled and he glared at her. "What's so funny?" She yelled at him.

"That was the worst form of Art I've ever seen...I guess the long ranged fighters are weaker then close ranged-" She began.

"That bitch just got lucky!" Hisoka yelled.

"Careful my man, otherwise you'll die from not paying attention." The blond known as Deidara said.

"Like hell I will-" Hisoka said but then saw something coming at him and he quickly ducked under a very large hammer. "Shit!" He yelled and quickly threw a shuriken at the person, causing a small explosion.

The woman laughed even harder as she jumped away and saw how weak her companion's attack was. "That's the worst Art I've ever seen!" She yelled.

"I'm a fucking long ranged fighter!" Hisoka yelled and quickly kicked the man known as Fumio and rolled away, cursing in pain as his foot hit metal.

"You really are too young to fight and act like this." Fumio said as he stood straight and looked at them, they stared back and looked annoyed.

"Ha! Looks like this git doesn't know what we're capable of." Hisoka smirked, gaining an agreeing nod from the other two. "Let's show him!" He yells and starts pulling out kunai everywhere on his body and starts throwing them at the man, Deidara followed suite and Fumio cursed as the kunai hit his now iron form, causing small scratches and dents in his body. Chiyoko charged at Fumio and was about to punch Fumio, but he blocked at the last second, that didn't help because he was sent flying when she punched and caused an explosion.

'Shit! They're young, but they know how to take me down...' Fumio thought as he saw his smocking arm, feeling the pain of the hit/explosion. 'Two or three more hits like that and I'm done for.'

"Fumio! Are you alright?" Kakashi asks as he stands next to him.

"Yeah...but I won't take many more hits like that...she's exceptionally skilled at Landmine Fist while the two boys are good at long ranged explosives." Fumio says and looks at the scratches on his iron skin. "They weren't even using much chakra because of their friend."

"So they're weaker at close range and can't use the Landmine Fist?" Kakashi asked.

"By the looks of it...yes." Fumio chuckled.

"Sasuke, Hinata." Kakashi called, the two Genin appeared behind him, and Kakashi took a quick glance around. "Where's that big guy Dai?" Kakashi asked.

"He's helping everyone to the boat...he may not be smart but he does as he's told." Fumio smirked as he saw the three Iwa ninja's making their way towards them. "I'll take the bitch in the middle."

"Alright, you two take the one on the right." He nods at Hisoka.

"And you'll take the one on the left?" Sasuke asked, looking at Deidara.

"No, I'll help Fumio take the girl." Kakashi chuckled, making them all look questionable at him. "Those two will take on the left." Kakashi pointed and they looked to see two ANBU making their way towards the unsuspecting blond. "Now!" Kakashi yelled.

Xxx

The masked man walked towards Naruto and Iwao while cracking his knuckles. "Sho! Behind you!" His teammate yelled, he quickly looked to see Hitoshi on his feet with a pissed off expression as he swung his fist at him violently. The man tried to dodge or block but didn't get far because Hitoshi slammed his fist into Sho's skull with all his force and the man smashed into the ground, quickly having a small puddle of blood come from his head. "Sho!"

"He shouldn't...have let his guard down..." Hitoshi chuckled as he looked at the man behind him. "You're Masanori right? You'll be next..." He smirked and walked towards him, limping a little as he walked.

"...Sho was one of my best; he could sense the enemy and deliver a powerful attack...but that man will be lucky if he survived another hit." Gari grinned as he walked towards Naruto and Iwao.

Xxx

The Kakashi clone and Fumio charged at the Iwa woman, she just laughed and kept dodging their attacks, trying to punch the two but couldn't land a hit; this continued for a short while until she kicked the ground and caused it to explode and send them back. "Is that all you've got?" Chiyoko chuckled.

"No, I'm holding back." Fumio smirked. "Just checking what you've got." He said and all of his skin slowly turned into iron.

"I better end this quickly." Kakashi said and lifted his headband to show his Sharingan eye.

"Hmm...I've seen you in a bingo book..." Chiyoko said as she looked at Kakashi. "Doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon enough." She smirked and charged.

Over to Sasuke and Hinata, they were finding difficulty trying to attack the long ranged fighter but kept on being driven back by the small explosions. "You're weak! Not even worth remembering!" Hisoka yelled as he threw several more kunai at them.

Hinata dodged with ease since her Byakugan was active while Sasuke saw dodging easily as well, unknown to him, he was slowly activating the Sharingan as he dodged the attacks. Sasuke was getting annoyed and stood near Hinata. "Hinata, distract him long enough for me to hit him!" He yelled.

Hinata nodded and did a few hand sighs; water appeared out of the ground and soon took form of her and revealed a Water Clone, the clone charged towards the Iwa ninja. Hisoka smirked and started throwing kunai at the clone, he then grew concerned that the clone was dodging his attacks easily and failed to notice Sasuke's disappearance and kept sending kunai at the clone. The clone was coming fast and Hisoka cursed and only managed to dodge the clone's attack, he smirked as he sent a kunai at the clone and it hit her, causing an explosion. "That was close!" He laughed.

Someone grabbed him from behind and he looked to see Sasuke holding him, tightening his grip so he couldn't use his arms. "Full Body Shock!" Sasuke yelled and electricity came from his body and was violently shocking the man, he was going into spasm until his skin started going brown, Sasuke dropped him and cursed. 'Earth Clone.' He said to himself and looked at Hinata. "Where is he!"

"H-He's over there!" Hinata pointed on top of a building where Hisoka stood and wondered why his Clone failed to explode since his chakra was in it.

"Come on Hinata! We've got to take this guy down!" Sasuke yelled and jumped towards the man with Hinata.

Deidara was getting highly annoyed by his two opponents; one would always block his exploding kunai with wood that grew out of nowhere while the other one when he hits him turns out to be a Shadow Clone. "This is really getting tiresome!" He says and dodges another load of wood shooting towards him as he blows them up.

Xxx

Gari slams his fist into the ground where Naruto was but Naruto dodged it and was sent flying by the force of the explosion and quickly landed to face where Gari was in the smoke. "Execution...easy." Someone said behind him, Naruto's eyes widened as he looked to see Gari sending his fist towards him.

"He's not you opponent!" Someone yelled and went to punch Gari, but he dodged the attack and pulled away from Naruto to grin at Iwao.

"Don't think that I forgot about you." Gari said as he did a hand sign.

Iwao looked down and saw a paper bomb between him and Naruto and cursed, it exploded and smoke shot up into the air, once the smoke cleared it showed Iwao covering Naruto who was highly confused. "That was close." Iwao said and looked to see Gari smirking as he was only a few yards away about to punch.

Gari slammed Iwao and sent him and Naruto flying in the direction Gari was punching. "I was hoping for a proper fight and not something this pathetic." Gari said.

Iwao slowly got up off Naruto who was surprised that Iwao covered him both times. "That's why you shouldn't have come; you'd just get in the way." Iwao said as he stood and looked at Gari, he looked down at his armour which was more than a little bit damaged and showing his Kekkei Genkai of Iron skin.

"Yeah...but I needed to come and warn you about the bridge...we've sort off made it a little unstable." Naruto grinned.

"Unstable?" Iwao questioned.

"My clones and Kakashi's placed explosives around the bridge in the hopes of destroying it before they came...but since they're here; we're in a danger zone of blowing up and falling into a river that sucks you in it in less than a second." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So what should happen if they keep blowing stuff up?" Iwao grinned, seeing that Gari was listening into the conversation and looked annoyed and nervous.

"Then the bridge would blow and we'll most likely die." Naruto said as he brushed some dust and rubble off as he stood.

"I don't care! I'll blow you all away!" Gari yelled as he charged at them, Iwao kicked Naruto away, deactivating his Iron skin and engaged Gari in fighting, both dodging and punching at each other.

Naruto rubbed his side as he stood up in pain; he looked over at Hitoshi fighting the Iwa ninja and was surprised that he wasn't using his Kekkei Genkai either as they fought. Naruto looked over to Iwao and saw his opponent kick the ground and caused it to explode, Naruto cursed and charged forward, he was halfway there when another explosion was heard; Naruto jumped with one large leap and entered the smoke. "Take this!" Naruto yelled.

Gari felt someone slam their fist into his face hard and he got angry, he quickly jabbed at the person and an explosion was heard again, Gari grinned as he walked out of the smoke and saw Naruto rolling away while severely burnt skin was shown. "That kid's lucky I didn't have time to focus a lot of chakra in that punch." He chuckled.

The other two people that were fighting saw Naruto fly out of the smoke and was now laying motionless on the ground. "Kid!" Hitoshi yelled.

The Iwa ninja known as Masanori smirked. "Gari doesn't hold back, even with brats."

The smoke was now clear and Iwao saw holding a badly damaged arm, quickly clanking towards the orange figure and cursed. "You really are terrible, attacking a child that's probably only made Genin."

"Yeah...he had potential, but he's no problem now." Gari smirked.

Xxx

Fumio was sent staggering away as Chiyoko backhanded him and caused a small explosion, he held onto the left side of his face which was now severely burnt as the iron disappeared. "This is going to leave a mark." He cursed and looked through his good eye and his barely open eye to see Kakashi attacking the girl.

The woman went to punch Kakashi, but he jumped away and started doing hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled as he landed several feet away.

Chiyoko cursed and did a couple of hand signs herself and stomped her foot into the ground. "Earth Style: Mini Mud Wall!" He yelled and a small section of the ground shot up and covered her from the attack, she pulled her arm back. "Explosive Art: Rock Bullets!" She yelled and punched the wall, making it explode and send sharp fast shards of rock towards Kakashi, he cursed as he managed to dodge the bullets with only a few scraps, he then noticed the female Iwa ninja below him and his eyes widened. "Explosive Art: Limb Sever!" She yelled, sending both of her index fingers at Kakashi's shoulders, causing them to explode and fly away, she smirked thinking she had just won but then her eyes widened.

Kakashi didn't seem to react but his body soon went electric blue and he then exploded into lightning which Chiyoko was hit at full blast with the Lightning Clone and came out burnt, smoking, nerve damage and what you'd expect from someone who got hit by lightning.

"Chiyoko!" Deidara yelled as he saw what happened to her while fighting the two ANBU, trying his best to get rid of them to get to his hurt comrade.

Chiyoko collapsed to the ground while Fumio looked surprised by Kakashi being a clone and that the female Iwa ninja at that age was skilled enough to do quite a bit of damage. Fumio felt someone coming and he turned around to see the giant Dai come skipping towards him. "Tiny Bro Fumio, everyone at big boat." He says with a big smile.

"Good work Dai, I want you to go and fight the blond guy." Fumio tells him, Dai looks at the person as he threw kunai to blow away more branches as they came at him.

"Why Tiny Bro?" He asked.

"Because he's planning on hurting Saburo." Fumio said as he saw the two Genin trying to fight the other Iwa ninja.

"HE NO HURT UNCLE SUMURO!" Dai yelled in anger and charged towards the blond.

"Damn inbreeding." Fumio sighs as he rushed over to Sasuke and Hinata.

Deidara was getting highly annoyed by this and was almost tempted to use his more powerful attacks, but couldn't because it could backfire at him, a very dark shadow surrounded him and he was confused. "GIANT IRON CANONBALL!" Dai yelled.

Deidara looked up to see the giant Dai falling at high speeds towards him. "Oh Shi-" Deidara began but didn't finish as he was crushed by the one ton giant and went through the house they were on and crashed into the ground that caused a miniature earthquake.

Dai stood up but every step he took caused a small crater, his skin turned back to normal and he looked up to see the two ANBU who if they weren't wearing masks would show shock. "How the hell did you do that!" One of them yelled.

"Iron Skin makes me tougher, but it makes me heavy and slow." Dai smiled. "Help people at big boat." Dai said and skipped towards the others, the two ANBU didn't ask questions and headed for the boat, none of them noticed the lack of body in the crater as they rushed off.

Hisoka cursed as he saw both his companions taken out while he dodged another attack by the persistent Uchiha. "Is that all you got!" He yelled but the ground under him crumbled and another Uchiha shot out with an uppercut, he got grazed in the cheek as he only managed to dodge it but his cheek was cut and numb by the lightning that was in Sasuke's fist. "Bastard!" He yelled and was about to attack but he then saw Fumio jump on the roof and cursed. 'Time to make a hefty retreat.' He thought and jumped off the building and landed near Chiyoko.

Hisoka was heading towards Chiyoko he heard the sound of chirping birds coming from somewhere; he looked behind to see a large blue thing shoot towards him. He stared blankly as it his him in the chest and caused blood to shoot everywhere, reality came to him as he saw Kakashi standing there with his arm inside his chest. "Damn, just missed the heart." Kakashi mumbled.

Hisoka did something that no one was expecting, he stomped his foot on the ground and caused a small explosion; Kakashi felt him pull away and could tell he was running away. Hisoka stumbled out of the smoke, reaching into his back pocket as Kakashi slowly followed him, knowing he won't get away and saw the man turn around and fell back onto the ground holding something in his arms. "Fuck you...I won't...die like...this!" Hisoka yelled.

Kakashi saw the thing in his arms and was shocked to see several paper bombs in the shape and size of a football in his arms. "What is that!" Kakashi asked.

"This...is the...wasteland bomb..." He grinned, holding onto a ball that was completely made of paper bombs. "This...can wipe...out a small...village by...itself, but with...explosive chakra..." Hisoka grinned, not needing to say anymore. "When I...stop the...chakra, it'll...blow up...so you better run..." He grinned and coughed up blood.

Kakashi cursed and looked around to see everyone staring at the ball, Dai grabbed Kakashi and started running towards the boat with everyone following him. "Where's Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"He with Boss and Big Bro Iwao." Dai said, shocking the others, Hinata was about to turn around and go to him but Dai picked her up in his giant hand.

"Let go of me!" Hinata yelled.

"He is Boss, he be safe." Dai said, making everyone look at him as they ran, Kakashi was trying to break free from his hold to try his best to go to Naruto.

"Why's he safe?" Fumio asked.

Dai quickly placed Kakashi under his other arm which held Hinata in his hand and quickly threw away the metal glove on his hand and showed them his hand. Everyone was confused and shocked to see his hand covered him black symbols and tattoos all over his hand. "What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Those are summoning symbols...does that mean you can summon Hitoshi?" Fumio asked and Dai smiled and nodded.

"Boss can save little boy and Big Bro, but we need to be safe first." Dai said as the boat was coming into view.

Over at where Hisoka was, something dug out off the ground, it looked around and came out to reveal Deidara. 'I nearly got hit by that big bastard.' He thought, glad he managed to use an Earth Clone to replace him, he looked over to see the slowly dying Hisoka and the barley conscious Chiyoko. "Hisoka!" He yelled, he rushed over and saw the Wasteland Bomb and cursed. "Stay with me my man!" Deidara yelled, not sure what to do.

"Deidara...mate...take Chiyoko...and get...out of...here..." Hisoka breathed deeply, trying to stay alive. "And...Take this...scroll..." He said and a scroll came out of his sleeve. "It's my...plan on...getting the...ultimate...memorable Jutsu..." He grinned as more blood came out.

Deidara quickly unwrapped it and saw the plans to break into the TsuchiKage's Tower and steal something important but he didn't see what because he put it away and looked at his partner. "Hisoka, we've been mates since the beginning, you can't just die!" Deidara yelled.

"Shut up...Let me...die the way...I want...take Chiyoko...and run away...keep an eye...on the explosion..." Hisoka chuckled painfully. "Live my...Dream and...Make things memorable..."

Deidara looked in anger but did as Hisoka said and took Chiyoko away from the place as quickly as he could, not caring on leaving Gari and the others there to die.

Xxx

Gari felt an uneasy chakra, not sure where it came from, he looked around but soon found the source and stared at Naruto who was slowly standing back up while his burnt skin healed. "What the..." Gari said, but was soon shocked when he saw Naruto's eyes red with enough killing intent to make the place colder.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I'm stopping here to make things interesting, I really hope you like it and please do review. Peace out.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sleepless D: Hey everyone, I'm just letting you know that the Deidara in this story is actually the Deidara in the Akatsuki, it's just before he went rouge, hope you're enjoying the story. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Gari was confused by this feeling; it almost reminded him of when Han the Five Tailed Jinchuriki went berserk. 'Who is this child?' He wondered, the child seemed to vanish but he managed to see where he went and just blocked an attack from the child but staggered away in pain from the hit.<p>

"Kid?" Iwao said in amazement. 'Where'd this kid get that strength?' He wondered, feeling the power radiate of the boy.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled in anger, sending a violent variety of attacks that could only make Gari block and dodge Naruto's attacks.

Gari stomped the ground just to distract the boy but that didn't make Naruto stop, which just made it harder to block the child, Naruto managed to grab Gari's wrist and started having chakra pore out of his body. Gari wrinkled in pain by Naruto crushing his arm and chakra burning his skin by the violent exit of the boy's giant chakra. "Get off me you brat!" Gari yelled and went his free fist at Naruto and punched him in the face and explode on impact.

Naruto's chakra stopped pouring out, Gari grinned thinking that he's won but Naruto grip tightened his grip and Gari's arm snapped, he screamed in pain and Naruto's chakra reached an all time high. Gari opened his eyes and saw Naruto's eyes hand blood lust and he had no mark from the explosion Gari did, all he noticed was that he was grinning and clenching his fist. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Naruto screamed and pulled him down to deliver a powerful punch into Gari's face.

Gari was sent flying away, flying several feet away until he landed on the ground with a thump, Iwao, Hitoshi and Masanori stared in disbelief that Naruto managed to take out an elite Iwa ninja from the Explosion Corps. "Gari..." Masanori called but didn't get a response.

"Who's next?" Naruto grinned as he looked at Masanori.

"Kid! Behind you!" Iwao yelled making Naruto turned to see Gari standing there in complete fury with a shattered nose and only one eye open.

"You're dead!" He yelled and went to slam Naruto, but Iwao managed to get in the way and took the powerful hit from Gari and was sent flying into Naruto and skidded across the floor. "...At least you're down." Gari said in an annoyed tone.

Naruto looked and saw Iwao holding his left arm, or what's left of it in pain and blood pouring from the wound. "G-Get out of h-here kid..." Iwao said in pain.

"Brother!" Hitoshi yelled and rushed towards them.

Xxx

The people that were in the village were now moving upstream with everyone looking anxious and glad that they're leaving the danger zone now, but Kakashi was getting a bad feeling. "When will you summon them?" Kakashi asked Dai.

"When Boss sends signal." Dai said, staring at the river flow violently towards the waterfall down the stream where they could no longer see the village.

"And what's the signal?" Kakashi asked.

"Just a feeling." Dai smiled.

Kakashi was now getting annoyed and worried that he should have gone to get Naruto and the others. "Don't worry Kakashi." The old man of the clan known as Saburo smiled. "My eldest son may have lead down a bad path, but he's got a good heart, he looked after little Dai since he was born." He smiled and patted Dai on his giant back, making him chuckle.

"I hope you're right..." Kakashi said, seeing that Hinata was trying to see what was happening with her Byakugan. "Anything Hinata?"

"N-No...I can only m-make out the edge of t-the battle f-from here." Hinata said, sounding worried. "And the I-Iwa ninja you attacked...h-his chakra is d-decreasing r-rapidly."

"Damn it..." Kakashi whispered.

Xxx

As Hitoshi rushed towards them, Gari jumped at him and was about to punch him but was hit by the violent Naruto and started rolling away, one trying to punch each other. "You're going to die now!" Gari yelled, managing to pin Naruto to the ground and raised his left palm to punch him.

Naruto struggled as his palm went down towards him, Naruto then managed to move enough to get out of the direct punch and Gari slammed his fist into the ground. What they didn't expect was the ground to explode and then explode again, making them both fly away by the force of it, Naruto landed on the ground hard and started hearing several explosions happening around him. He looked to see parts of the bridge explode around him, making rubble fly everywhere. 'He must have hit a paper bomb.' Naruto thought, but then realised that was bad since they were still on the bridge.

Naruto rose in a panic but the explosions seized and the bridge was about ready to fall if another explosion or two happened. "What the hell was that?" Hitoshi yelled.

"Paper bombs on the bridge!" Naruto yelled, seemingly turning back to his normal form.

"My arm!" Someone yelled making everyone look to see Gari holding a severely bloody and burnt arm.

Hitoshi grinned. "An arm for an arm." He said, making Gari glare at him in pain.

"If that's true...then you killed Sho over there." He nodded towards what remained of the bloody body that got hit by an explosion. "A life for a life." He said and walked towards Iwao, making everyone realise how close he was to him.

"Shit." Hitoshi said and was about to rush to his brother but Masanori jumped in between them, making Hitoshi curse. "Will you just go away!" He yelled.

"I really wish I could..." Masanori said but the ground was beginning to shake violently, everyone turned towards the village that was not far away and saw what looked like a miniature atom bomb explosion with the dirt, rubble, fire and god knows what heading towards them. "What the fuck..."

Everyone was on the same lines but when Gari saw it, he was highly angered. 'That bastard, I told him not to use that!' He yelled to himself as the explosive power was heading towards them.

"Your...dead..." Iwao grinned, making Gari highly angry.

As the explosion was heading their way and the ninja on the bridge stared in shock, Masanori and Hitoshi slammed their fist onto the bridge which caused it to explode from Masanori and collapse by Hitoshi. They only narrowly escape the blast but were hit by the remains of what fell onto them, causing more rubble and remains to fall with them until they hit the violent lake.

They were sucked into the water without a second hesitation and were struggling to go to the surface. Hitoshi was the one closest to the surface and saw Sho's body being sucked to the bottom, into the darkest part and to never be seen again. He looked around the rubble and mud to see Naruto struggling to swim in the violent current, Hitoshi did his best to swim over the boy and activated his Iron Skin and sunk down rapidly and caught the boy who was surprised by the sudden grab. 'One down, where are you brother...' He wondered and started looking around more while deactivating his Iron Skin.

He looked around and saw Masanori holding onto a large part of the bridge for dear life, even though it wouldn't do any good, he chuckled inwardly and looked even harder. He then saw Iwao, sinking towards the bottom and strangely enough, heading straight towards Gari who was standing on a large part of the bridge with his feet, managing to hold on by chakra.

Hitoshi started trying to swim towards Iwao with Naruto struggling in his arms, seeing that Iwao was slowly heading above Gari; Hitoshi stared in shock as Iwao activated his Kekkei Genkai and was now plummeting towards Gari.

_Flashback_

Hitoshi was now talking to his father, talking about the good old times while Naruto smiled and listened to them talk. "So is this all that survived?" Hitoshi asked, surprised that there was hardly anyone left of the clan.

"I'm afraid so...we had a few more, but we were being pursued again...some of the braver ones volunteered to lead them away on a false trail to protect us." The old man sighed. "Only Iwao came out alive from that..." He said sadly.

"Really? He must be very lucky to make it out." Hitoshi grinned.

"Yes...lucky wouldn't be the right word." Ai said, making Naruto and Hitoshi look in interest.

"And why's that?" Hitoshi asked.

"My husband wanted to die in that fight." Hiro said sadly.

"...Why?" Naruto asked, surprised that someone wanted to die.

"Because a couple of days beforehand...our son, Katsuro was killed." Hiro said sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

"They killed Katsuro? Wasn't he like the prodigy of our side of the family?" Hitoshi said astonished and saddened at the same time.

"Yes...but now Iwao wants revenge, he wants to kill the man that killed his son." Ai said.

"Who killed him?" Naruto asked.

"You won't know him..." Hiro said.

"But I will." Hitoshi said. "Now tell me!"

"The man that killed Katsuro was Gari of the Explosion Corps." The old man said in a sad tone.

_End flashback_

'Don't do it! Don't do it you suicidal freak!' Hitoshi yelled in his head, trying to swim faster, not realising the Masanori was trying to swim towards them.

"You'll pay for my son you bastard!" Iwao yelled, but couldn't be heard by all the water.

Gari could tell what he said by the feeling he was getting, he readied himself and pulled his arm back and went to punch Iwao as he dropped quickly towards him.

Hitoshi, Naruto and Masanori watched as the two were heading straight towards each other, the two fighter swung for each other and everything exploded, the force of it caused the three to be pushed back by the force. Hitoshi grabbed Naruto again and knew they were nearly out of breath; he looked around but couldn't find any trace of the two. "Iwao!" Hitoshi yelled underwater, sending bubbles out of his mouth, Naruto looked and thought if there wasn't any water, he'd be crying.

Naruto looked around and was shocked to see Masanori heading for them; Naruto began tapping Hitoshi to get his attention but didn't react. Naruto was hitting harder as the smirking Masanori was close to them and was about to punch the two, but Naruto caught a glimpse of what was behind Masanori and had a strange feeling that he wasn't going to die. Naruto smirked and held his middle finger up at the Iwa ninja. Making him more angry and was about to punch them but the vanished, disappearing into thin air...or water in their case.

Masanori started looking around, trying to find out where they were up when he looked behind him, he was shocked, several giant stones and bridge parts were heading his way and he sure as hell wasn't going to get through or around them. He started punching them; it was difficult since they seemed to come one after another. 'I won't die like this!'

Xxx

Several minutes earlier, Kakashi and everyone was waiting nervously, waiting and hoping that Naruto and the others are safe. A flash of came suddenly, quickly followed by a loud explosion and the earth seemed to shake by the force, everyone looks in horror as the village they were in went up in flames as only a massive explosion could be seen. "N-Naruto!" Hinata screamed and was going to jump off the boat to go back.

Sasuke however grabbed Hinata, managing to hold her back, but they and everyone else on the boat fell over as the force of the explosion sent a shockwave through the river. The boat then started being pulled back violently; Kakashi looked and saw the boat's rope was being zipping through the holds. "The ropes broken! Grab the rope!" Kakashi yelled and went to grab the long giant rope that was violently sliding on the deck.

He and several others grabbed the rope but was either being dragged along the deck with the rope or getting rope burn holding onto it. Fumio grabbed onto the rope and his body quickly turned into Iron, managing to slow the rope down but was being dragged along, Dai then grabbed it and it stopped completely. "That it?" Dai asked, everyone looked at him and were letting go of the rope and realised that he could hold the entire thing himself.

Hinata was crying her hard into Sasuke's chest while he put his arms around her to comfort her, Kakashi looked furious and started to make his way to him. "You lied! I had just lost my student because you said you would summon them!" Kakashi yelled.

"They still alive." Dai said, not really showing any expression.

"That explosion wiped out the entire village and I have a strong feeling that it he was in the area of the explosion!" Kakashi yelled.

Dai just stood there for a minute, not reacting but his eyes then widened, he let go of the rope, sending the boat backwards again, and he then bit his thumb and quickly slammed his palm onto the ground. A puff of smoke later and water poured onto the deck and a thump was heard, everyone looked to see an orange boy and a man in very damaged armour, Dai quickly grabbed the rope once again and started pulling.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Naruto!" He yelled and Naruto shot up and started coughing up water; the man in armour sat up and started yelling in anger, slamming his fist into the ground.

"Hitoshi? Where's father?" Fumio asked, seeing the angry/upset look in his eyes. "...I see..." Fumio said, feeling incredibly upset now.

"...Iwao..." Hiro sounding upset and started crying, being held by Ai and her daughter Kayo.

"He was a good man...he'll always be remembered." The old man said, holding onto the child Yuji.

"I...should...have...saved...him." Naruto said, breathing heavily.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled and tackled him into a hug, making him wonder what the hell is going on now. "I thought you were gone!" She cried.

"N-No, I'm alive." Naruto said.

"What happened out there?" Kakashi asked the emotional Hitoshi, he began to tell them what happened and they didn't seem surprised that Iwao went to kill Gari with everything he had. "I see...but at least we've eliminated the pursuers." Kakashi smiled, trying to cheer everyone up.

Xxxxx

Several minutes ago, Deidara was carrying the barley conscious Chiyoko, an explosion happened sending everything from behind them to fly towards them. They both looked to see several objects heading straight towards them, Deidara was about to cover Chiyoko with his body but the exact opposite happened; Chiyoko pulled Deidara so that she covered him. The force hit them and they were both sent into darkness, pain and mud.

An hour passes and Deidara gains consciousness, feeling his body was badly hurt, he looked around and saw the area around him in ruins. "That was powerful..." He said in pain, actually admiring his now dead friends' work, he looks around trying to find out where Chiyoko was but couldn't find her. "Chiyoko? Chiyoko!" Deidara yelled.

"Dei-Deidara..." Someone called quietly.

"Chiyoko!" Deidara yelled and rushed over to where he heard her voice, he looked and saw Chiyoko laying on the ground with a large branch covering her lower body. "Chiyoko!" He yelled and jumped next to her.

"Deidara...I'm glad...to see you..." She smiled in pain.

"Hold on Chiyoko my gal; I'll have that off of you in a sec." Deidara said, smiling but was finding it hard to do so.

Deidara managed to lift the branch but was horrified to what he saw, her leg was bleeding badly, but there was a long giant branch sticking out of her gut that he failed to realise. "D-Deidara...I don't think I'll m-make it." She gritted her teeth.

"N-No, you will...you will..." Deidara says, failing to notice tears in his eyes.

"...Aww...I didn't think...that I would...make you cry." She chuckled, but then cringed in pain.

"D-Don't move...I'll...I'll..." He began but she silenced him by placing her hand on his cheek.

"I know I...won't make it...can you do...me the honours...of letting me...die in my Art?" She asked.

This made Deidara's eyes widen. "B-But-" Deidara began to protest but Chiyoko pulled him down and kissed him, making him shocked but she pushed him back to face her.

"...Please..." She asked with tears in her eyes.

Deidara looked shocked and upset at the same time. "A-Alright..." Deidara said, grabbing his pouch and placed it on her, he pumped his chakra into in and moved away from her. "...I'll miss you..." He said.

"I'll miss you..." She smiled, a few seconds later the pouch exploded, vaporising her body in an instant.

Deidara stood there for a few minutes. "Your Art...truly is beautiful...and your beauty shall be remembered forever..." Deidara said, walking away to get back to his rightful country. 'Art truly is an explosion.'

Xxxxx

A couple more hours pass and a body was laying on the shore of a river, the body shot up and started coughing up pints of water from his lungs, he rolled over coughing, trying to remove whatever water was in his lungs. He slowly stood up, still coughing hard; he looked around in confusion but remembered what happened, he cursed. 'I can't believe we lost to those people! I've lost all of my team! Sho, Gari, the kids...we fucked up big time.' He thought, rubbing the back of his neck in annoyance.

He started looking around the area for an hour but couldn't find any sign of them, he cursed loudly before heading back to his country.

Xxxxx

It had nearly been a day since Team 7 and the people of the caravans and carts were attacked by the Iwa ninja, they were all grateful, even if they'd lost some of their merchandise along the way. "Hey...Naruto..." Fumio calls Naruto as he jumps up on the caravan he was on, Naruto looks at him. "Hitoshi told me that you were the best fighter he'd seen for a long while, he wanted me to tell you that my clan is willing to teach you our family fighting Style as a thank you...And I don't think that's wise, but if Hitoshi admired you, then that's enough." Fumio said.

This made Naruto look interested. "Really? I didn't see any significant fighting style from how your father or Hitoshi fighting." Naruto said.

"Well...our Fighting Style would be bad against the Explosion Corps, the Style is mostly violent and random fighting really...it wouldn't go well to get hit all the time with explosions happening." Fumio said.

"Really? Well alright...when do we start?" Naruto asked.

"When we settle down in the village." Fumio says.

"So how are you taking your dad's death?" Naruto asked.

Fumio sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before answering. "Alright I suppose, but I really didn't want to become the clan head right now...I just wanted a few quiet years with Ai before I had to worry about the clan." Fumio chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you're the dad of Ai's kid right?" Naruto smiled.

Fumio chuckled. "Yeah...you're right..." He smiled.

"So what's Hitoshi and Dai going to do now? Since they're both rouge ninjas." Naruto says.

"Hitoshi said he'll stay with us, he was missing the family apparently...but I think he blames himself for fathers' death and want to make amends." Fumio says.

"Well...at least everyone else is fine...hey! There's the village!" Naruto yelled, standing up and pointing at the gates. "You can finally live here and find a place to put your brother's remains!" Naruto yelled. "You'll love it here!"

"Yeah...I think you're right..." Fumio smiled and looked to see Ai smiling at him and waved. 'I know you're right...'

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: There we are people, I hope you liked that, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sleepless D: Hey, sorry it's been awhile with this chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace out.

Authors note: I was working with The Gallant Jaraiya to make this story but I haven't heard anything from him for a few months now, I hope that'll change sometime and we can start working on this like last time.

* * *

><p>At a less then violent river, three people in cloaks were walking across the river, looking into the river as if looking for something or someone. "I'm not seeing anything Kabuto!" One of them yelled, getting annoyed by searching for half a day now.<p>

"We're not leaving until I manage to get a good enough sample." Kabuto said.

"Hey Kabuto! I think I've got something!" Another one yells, his arm in the water, managing to stretch deep in the water, he pulls up and pulls out a severed arm. "Will this do?" He asked.

"Maybe...I may need to do a test to find out who it belongs to but otherwise..." Kabuto began but then something floated up to the surface near him; he looks to see the remains of Gari's body floating nearby. "Alright...we've got two samples and now we can leave after I get them and remove the evidence." Kabuto smirks and takes out his medical kit. 'If that arm belongs to that Iron Skin clan then I've gotten the best samples for future events.' Kabuto smirked even more.

Xxxxx

Team 7 were in the Hokage's office with a very angry Hokage, but inside he was pleasantly surprised that the Genin managed to take on some of the people known as the Elite in Iwagakure. "I should be angry that you risked your young lives against a ninja that could very well kill you all...but I'll let it slide since you managed to save most of the people that were attacked." The Hokage said.

Naruto grinned, Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked while stroking his ego while Hinata blushed and looked at the floor. "So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Right now you'll all leave and do whatever you wish while I talk with Kakashi." The Hokage said, the three Genin nodded and left, leaving Kakashi, the Hokage and unknown to them, two ANBU. "So did you all manage to do the work or do your praise and the clients' actually go to most of the Genin...and especially Naruto?" He asked.

"Well both Hinata and Sasuke managed to keep delaying a long ranged Iwa ninja without difficulty but the ninja was highly skill to avoid taking any hits." Kakashi informed him. "But I'm not sure on Naruto because he was separated from us and was fighting with Hitoshi." Kakashi sighed. "But apparently he was skilled enough to impress him to allow Naruto to learn their clan's fighting style."

The Hokage looked surprised. "Really? It isn't common to allow an outsider to learn their clan's fighting style." The Hokage pondered, wondering how powerful Naruto actually gotten. "Well I better go through more paperwork, you're all dismissed." The Hokage tells them, they all nodded and left, after a few seconds the Hokage smirked and took out a curtain orange book from his desk draw and opened it. 'Time for some peace.'

Xxxxx

Team 7 were walking down the streets of the Hidden Leaf village. "That was the best mission I've ever done!" Naruto grinned.

"Of course it was, all we've done was D rank mission that would bore the boring person we know." Sasuke said, taking a quick glance at Hinata's bottom as she walked ahead of them with Naruto.

"You've got me there." Naruto chuckles. "So what should we do?" Naruto asks.

"We could train, that way we can improve our skills and will be able to defeat more powerful opponents...like my brother..." Sasuke says, whispering the last bit.

"Great idea! What do you think Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata blushed and nodded. "S-Sure Naruto-Kun..." She smiles.

"I'm afraid you won't have time boy." Someone said behind them, they looked to see Hitoshi standing there in his battle gear. "The clan are a little busy with their housing, so I'm free and I wish to train you as soon as possible." He says.

"What? Right now?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, this training will take quite a long time to master, and I know this will make you more superior then your other teammates." He smirked as he saw the sparkle in his eyes.

"Alright then, let's start." Naruto grinned and quickly made his way to Hitoshi.

"You two will have to train harder than before to catch him up." He chuckles as he and Naruto puffed away in smoke.

Sasuke looked annoyed and then quickly looked at Hinata. "Come on Hinata, we've got to train twice as hard." He says and quickly takes her hand and marches off towards the nearest training ground.

"A-Alright S-Sasuke-Kun." Hinata says, still having a blush on her face.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Hitoshi appeared in a training ground, Naruto looked around. "Cool, I really want to learn that technique." Naruto said, as soon as he said that he was hit in the back of the head and sent flying several feet and skidded across the dirty ground with his face, he slowly got up and looked at Hitoshi. "What the hell was that for!" Naruto yelled.

"To understand your capability, we have to fight and see how far you are in combat." Hitoshi says and gets in a strange stance. "I'll use my weaker form of my clan's stance because I'm not sure you'll live if I go all the way." Hitoshi smirks.

"Alright, then I'll fight at my fullest." Naruto says a he rolls up his sleeves to show training weights on his wrists, he takes them of and throws them behind him and they make two small craters before going down to his feet to show leg weights and did the same with them. "Alright, let's fight." Naruto smirks.

"Alright." Hitoshi chuckled as Naruto charged rather quickly towards him and went to smash him in the gut with his head, but Hitoshi managed to dodge and started making a flurry of violent attacks, making Naruto have to pull back as he saw weak spots but couldn't attack and nearly lost his footing.

"What kind of fighting is that!" Naruto yelled, finding it hard to pull away from the onslaught and had to jump far away.

"It's called Akuma ken, it uses a violent collection of attack that make the person their fighting keep on their toes. " He smirked. "My clan can do it because our Kekkei Genkai ensures our protection against counters."

"Well that's unfair! Why am I learning something that requires me to fight with openings and needs your Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're fast, you're strong and you have a strange rate of healing kid." Hitoshi says.

"Is that so?" Naruto grins and charges at Hitoshi with his fullest speed, the man slammed his foot on where he thought Naruto would have been but Naruto swung around his leg and quickly punched him in the bollocks. He jumped away and smirked as he landed a few feet away from Hitoshi. "How do you like that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid you hit the meaning of Balls of Steal." Hitoshi chuckled.

Naruto was confused and looked at his hand and suddenly felt a large amount of pain coming from it and screamed in agony. "That's unfair!" He yelled in pain.

"I wasn't going to take a hit in the nuts just so you can look good." Hitoshi chuckled even more. "That's enough seeing how good you are for now, time to push your body to make it more capable." Hitoshi smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"All that physical training you've been doing now will look like child's play." Hitoshi chuckled, making Naruto look a little nervous. "Hope you survive this."

Xxxxx

It was late afternoon at the village Hidden in the Stones, Deidara had finally appeared and was waiting outside the Tsuchikage's office while a ninja told him that he had an urgent message. "You may go in." The ninja said and Deidara pushed him out of the way.

Deidara stood before the elderly Tsuchikage. "What happened to your Team I assigned you with?" The Tsuchikage asked, surprised that Deidara was this roughed up with one of the most powerful Shinobi of his village with him.

"I believe them to be dead old man...I lost both Chiyoko and Hisoka!" Deidara yelled.

"I still can't believe that Gari died as easily as he did...especially with his loyal members of his team." Tsuchikage says.

"I want revenge!" Deidara yelled.

"We can't do that, it was only acceptable that you kept fighting...but now they're under the Hidden Leaf village's safety and that could lead to another war. That would lead to trouble since they're all allied to many villages." The old man says, felling his hip act up with the stress.

"Uh...Lord Tsuchikage, another survivor from the Explosion Corps has just arrived." One Iwa ninja announced as he quickly entered the room.

"What! Show him in!" The Tsuchikage said, believing that it was Gari, but was disappointed when Masanori came through the door feeling very exhausted and roughed up.

"L-Lord Tsuchikage...My Team has b-been wiped out...Deidara? How did you survive? Where are the others?" Masanori asked, shocked that the teen was still alive.

"Chiyoko saved my lived by giving her own!" Deidara yelled, angry that she died for him.

"Really? She gave hers for yours?" Masanori chuckled, surprised that she, the most skilled ninja in her generation and almost as Skilled as Gari when he was her age.

The Tsuchikage rubbed his back. "It's late and we should settle this after you two get checked up with the medical centre." The Tsuchikage said, getting very tired in this late hour.

"...Very well old man..." Deidara says while leaving.

"I still don't see what you see in him Lord Tsuchikage." Masanori says, still wondering why Chiyoko saved his life.

"He's got power." The Tsuchikage says. "And he'll go far in this village.

As Deidara walked down the halls, he pulled out the scroll Hisoka gave him and looked through the plans of the building he was in. "So let's see this Ultimate memorable Jutsu you discovered." He said as he moved through the building.

Xxxxx

Deidara stood inside and old dusty room that was hidden underneath the Tsuchikage office, he found it over an hour ago and found the scroll he was looking for and had been doing the ritual instructed inside it. There was groaning coming from the floor, Deidara looked to see the two ANBU that were stationed here still unconscious on the floor and chuckled. He was very close now and was getting nervous and excited at the same time, excited by not knowing how powerful it will be and nervous because it said he had to sacrifice his hands if it should fail. He breathed heavily and slowly placed his hands in the two symbols he made with his blood on the table and forced his chakra into them.

Deidara screamed in pain and tried to pull away but couldn't lift his hands. "Fuck!" He yelled loud enough to wake the whole building and still tried to pull away, this continued for a couple of minutes until there was shouting outside the room.

"It's coming from the Forbidden Library Lord Tsuchikage!" Someone yelled and started trying to smash the door down.

"I think it'd be nice if we had the Iron clan here with us about now!" Someone yelled sarcastically but was soon followed by a scream of pain.

"Don't push me Dora!" The Tsuchikage yelled.

They continued smashing the door for a minute until it finally got smashed down and several ninja rushed in to see Deidara's hands glowing red and still attached to the table and they were now glowing less and less. "What's the meaning of this Deidara!" One of the Guards yelled.

Deidara's hands stopped glowing and he felt a large amount of pain in his chest like something was nearly opening; he looked at his hands in pain and was shocked by seeing mouths on his hands. "So...this is the...Ultimate Jutsu?" Deidara asked, taking the explosive clay that was in the instructions and put it inside one of the mouths.

"Deidara! Don't you dare!" One of the ninja warned him.

"What's going on! I can't see with all you big lummoxes standing in front of me!" The Tsuchikage yelled, they moved out of the way and the Tsuchikage saw what his former student had done. "Deidara! You've just broke one of the largest laws of the Tsuchikage! Don't steal forbidden knowledge from within our village!" He yelled, feeling his hip crack and screamed in pain. "My hip!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry old man...but I've got to live the dream of the two I cared most about..." Deidara says.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" One of the ninja asked.

"I fulfilled Hisoka's dream and gained the Ultimate Jutsu...and now to see if Chiyoko was right..." Deidara said as the mouth spat out the explosive clay and squashed it in his hand and showed a couple of small birds. "Is Art truly an explosion?" He asks and throws one of them at the ninja with a smirk and did a hand sign.

"Look out Tsuchikage!" One of the yelled and covered the small man with his body and the two clay birds came to life and exploded, sending everyone out of the room with severe burns and one or two dead bodies.

"My Dream...is to show that Art is an explosion!" Deidara yelled and threw the second one at the roof and quickly took the exploding clay with him before anyone had a chance to recover and jumped up into the Tsuchikage office and ran through the door.

He continued running down the halls, one hand focusing on small clay bombs while the other focused on a big one, he turned a corner and saw two ninja escorting a girl to the safe room. They turned to see Deidara running towards them. "Don't let Deidara escape!" Someone yelled from around the corner.

The two men realised that Deidara was on the attack and charged at him, Deidara smirks and is hand spits out the clay and morphs it into two small spiders. The two men were about to tackle Deidara but he jumped over them and dropped the two spiders and quickly did a hand sign, making the spiders puff into white smoke, come to life and grabbed the two men's face before exploding and killing then when Deidara did another hand sign. "Art is an Explosion!" He yelled as he landed.

"Big brother?" A girl said in shock.

Deidara turned to see the Tsuchikage's granddaughter Kurotsuchi that looked up to him, standing there in shock. "Ah...Hello Kurotsuchi, didn't see you there." Deidara smirked.

"What are you doing!" She yelled.

"This village isn't for me...I'm afraid I'm going rouge." Deidara chuckled, looking back to see several ninja turn the corner. "I've got to go!" He yells and starts running again.

He kept running until he saw a window and smirked. 'Good timing.' He thought and his other hand spat out a larger clay and pressed in with his hand.

"Stop him!" Someone yelled but Deidara already smashed through the window and threw the slay model and did a hand sign, the model puffed into smoke and a giant clay bird was now flying in the air and Deidara landed on it, flying through the air.

"I will show my Art to the world!" Deidara yelled in excitement as he saw the walls of his village coming close, he flew higher so no one could grab the bird.

Xxxxx

"My hip!" The Tsuchikage yelled.

"My Lord! Deidara is escaping and no one can get him!" A ninja yelled as he rushed over to him.

"I can't follow him because of my hip!" The old man yelled. "And I can't use my blasted chakra to send any of you!" He also yelled.

"Then what do we do!" The ninja asked.

"We send that group of ninja after him...what are they called? Akatsuki!" The Tsuchikage yelled, not knowing that the group will take Deidara as one of their own when they find him and tell them they can't find him.

Xxxxx

At the Hokage's office, The Hokage had summoned Kakashi for new information that he retrieved from one of ANBU that were investigating Kabuto and his team's whereabouts. "You wanted to see me Sarutobi?" Kakashi asked.

"Just wait, we've got another person coming." The Hokage says, right on cue the door knocked. "Come in!" He calls.

The door opens and Anko comes in, looking confused when she sees Kakashi. "This isn't a fix up is it?" Anko smirks.

Sarutobi and Kakashi chuckled at this. "No, I've just received word Kabuto has been located at a specific area pass the Fire Country's border and I'm sending Kakashi as Team leader of several ninja to investigate." The Hokage tells then in a serious tone.

Kakashi and Anko's eyes widen in surprise. "Am I going?" Anko demanded.

"No." The Hokage sighed. "I know that it's not your specialty but I believe Kakashi is better required to go on this mission and you take care of his students." The Hokage announces, making them looked even more confused.

"I don't want to teach no snotty nosed brats how to fight!" Anko yells.

"They managed to hold off half a dozen Iwa ninja's from the Explosive Corps with ease." The Hokage says, making Anko interested.

"That sounds good...but I still don't like brats." She says.

"You can train them to fight against Orochimaru..." The Hokage says.

"Alright! I'm in!" She yells, making the two men sweat.

"If that's the case...here, this is what I was going to teach them though out several months..." He says and hand her a scroll, gaining a confused look from the other two. "I like to keep time schedules..." Kakashi smirked, knowing that's ironic. "How long will I be gone for?" Kakashi asked.

"Until the Chuunin exams begin." The Hokage says, making Kakashi's eye widen.

"But you've set that two months from now." Kakashi said.

"Yes...but Kabuto may have moved on from the place he is at now and you'll have to travel, two months is the longest I'm giving you until you return." Sarutobi tells him.

Kakashi sighs. "Very well...that should be enough time for my team's next training." Kakashi says and starts moving towards the door.

Anko opened it up and found the two months she was working and was surprised by this. "You're going to train them this way?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, on the blank spots I was going to choose random Jutsu's for them to perform but you can take those up to your training." Kakashi smiled. "When must I leave?" Kakashi asked.

"Tonight." The Hokage tells him, gaining a nod.

"My team will be meeting at training ground 7, don't be late." Kakashi says and exits the room.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to enjoy this or hate this..." Anko says and leaves as well.

The Hokage chuckled and took out an orange book and started giggling as he read through it.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope you all enjoy my story and how Deidara escaped and became a rouge ninja, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Sleepless D: Another chapter here and another day of people reading, how do I know? Because you're reading this now aren't you? I knew it! Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto laid on the ground in the forest unconscious by extreme chakra loss and overdoing the training, Sasuke and Hinata stood next to him with curious looks on their faces. "Think we should wake him?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"I-I'm not sure..." Hinata said, seeing that Naruto's clothes are worn up and very torn.

"Well I say move him to our meeting place, should only take a couple of minutes." Sasuke said, kicking him to see if he'd wake up but didn't, Hinata nodded and went to pick Naruto up with Sasuke but were soon shocked and surprised by not being able to lift Naruto more than a few inches from the ground with great strain. "What the!"

Naruto snorted in his sleep as they tried to life him higher. "W-What has Naruto-Kun been eating?" Hinata asked.

"I'm guessing his home..." Sasuke said while nearly feeling his muscles being torn, he soon dropped him and started shaking him to wake him. "Come on dumbass!"

Naruto didn't wake, Sasuke was soon kicking him lightly to wake but it still didn't do anything, he then reached for his pouch and pulled out a kunai. "S-Sasuke! Don't!" Hinata said.

Sasuke sighed but grabbed a big stick nearby and smacked Naruto's head with it, hoping that it would wake him up, he hit him hard and the stack snapped while Naruto scratched his head as he continued to sleep. "This is going to be a pain." Sasuke says.

Xxxxx

It has been 2 hours since they found Naruto and they have finally managed to drag him to their meet up with Kakashi and were over two hours late, they didn't care because Kakashi's always late but did mind that they were sweating more than they did in a month's training.

"I'm going to kill Naruto..." Sasuke says as he pulls out a kunai but dropped it as he found that he had no grip control anymore. "Damn it!" He yelled and kicks Naruto weakly since the strength in his legs were all but gone.

"I...I hope we...didn't keep...Kakashi waiting..." Hinata say while breathing heavily.

"It doesn't matter...he kept us waiting...more than once..." He says and was about to sit down.

"Yet it does matter because you kept me waiting..." Someone said in a dark voice behind them, they both jumped as they felt a cold sharp metal press against the back of their neck.

Both Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened in shock and surprise, Sasuke turned his head slightly and saw a woman with purple hair and a tan overcoat. "Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked, feeling slightly curious by the woman's appearance and saying that they made her wait.

"You can call me Anko and I'll be torturing you for the next couple of months." She smirked and pressed her kunai further into Sasuke's neck, making him bleed slightly.

"Move that someplace else or I'll make you." Sasuke says, slightly annoyed by her behaviour.

"You do that and I'll..." She smirks and starts whispering into his ear, his eyes slowly opened in slight horror as she continued. "Got it?" Sasuke nodded his head slightly. "Good..." She smirked.

Naruto snorted slightly as he slept, Hinata tensed even more by Naruto making a noise as the kunai moved slightly as Anko looked down at Naruto with a smirk. She removed the kunai and took a step towards him and knelt down to him with a grin. "...So...why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be taking over for Kakashi for two months since he's on a mission for that time." Anko says while having her kunai near Naruto's head.

"C-Could you leave N-Naruto-Kun alone..." Hinata says, worried that Anko will do something bad.

"Hmm...Okay than." Anko says and kicks Naruto, Naruto grunts but remains asleep. "Come on short stuff, time to wake up." Anko says and grabs him by the collar to pick him up, she strained while doing so but managed to life him head height with a strained look. "Wake up!" She yelled and grabbed his groin and soon trying to crush what was there.

Naurto's eyes shot open and started screaming in pain, Anko grinned and dropped him and he landed on his face, nearly crying by the pain. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and wondered why he didn't do that with the stick earlier; Hinata on the other hand was as red as a tomato and tried not to faint by what Anko did. "Not a bad plan..." Sasuke says.

"Thank you and hopefully he'll still be working down there." Anko chuckled as Naruto was rolling around while cursing every god known.

After a minute, Naruto had finally stopped screaming but was still holding his groin. "...Who the...hell did...that?" Naruto asked and soon saw Anko. "Do I know you?" Naruto asked.

"No, now get up because I'll be training you for the next two months and I don't plan on going easy on you." Anko grinned as she pulled out a dango out of nowhere and started eating it.

"...What? I'm training my arse off already and I still need to train harder?" Naruto asked.

"That right, I plan on having all your arses for dinner tonight so you better start cooking up a sweat." Anko grinned.

"...Fine, I'm going to be the next Hokage so I better start working harder." Naruto says as he tries to stand but found that he couldn't. "Umm...I can't stand..." Naruto grins.

"I'll be surprised if you could dumbass, you way a ton." Sasuke says.

Naruto thought for a second. "No...Should be just about a sixth of that at least." Naruto says, making everyone look at him.

"You're joking." Sasuke says.

"No, I need to train my body so I can use speed and endurance to avoid attacks then my defence." Naruto says. "Mind helping me up?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded while still maintaining her blush as she tried to help him up. "H-Here you g-go Naruto-Kun..." She blushes as Naruto was trying his best to stand.

"Why don't you take off the weights?" Sasuke asks since he did try to take them off before but couldn't find a way to undo them.

"I can't, I need to keep them on at all times so I can get used to them and become stronger." Naruto grins.

Sasuke just looked at him, getting a little annoyed by Naruto managing to train harder than him. 'I've got to train harder.' He says to himself as Hinata finally managed to help Naruto stand up properly.

Naruto put his arm around her to make sure he doesn't fall over, Hinata was caught between two stools then, one was that Naruto was holding onto her while the other was him weighing god knows. "Thanks Hinata." Naruto smiles at her.

Hinata smiled as she tried her best to not faint, drop Naruto and keep herself standing by Naruto's weight. "Y-You're welcome Naruto-Kun..." Hinata says.

"Hurry up slow coach!" Anko yelled making them all looked to see her several hundred yards away from them; they all as quickly as they could went to her.

Xxxxx

They were on a practice field with Anko smirking mentally at the Genin. "Now... time to make you train like you've never trained before." Anko says.

"...I've been through hell and back...what's going to be different?" Naruto asked, still holding onto Hinata who was sweating very hard as she helped Naruto stand.

"This will go through a detailed guide through the Nine Hells." Anko says. "First stop is going where the sun don't shine." She smirks while playing with a kunai.

"Whatever." Sasuke says.

"Want to be volunteer? Turn around and I'll..." Anko began but noticed two ANBU within the trees. 'Damn, forgot about them.' Anko says to herself. "Never mind, we've got two months of training and I don't like kids."

Sasuke looks slightly disturbed but tried to maintain his cool. "I was looking forward to what you were going to say to Sasuke." Naruto complained.

"Shut up kid." Anko says while pulling out three scrolls and tosses one to each of them.

They all caught it, Sasuke with one hand, Hinata with both hands and Naruto with one hand before collapsing into the ground by Hinata not supporting him. "S-Sorry N-Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled, but feeling relief from Naruto not holding onto her.

"No problem...it was bound to happen sooner or later..." Naruto says while trying to lift himself from the ground and was proud when he managed to get onto his knees but didn't go any further.

"Alright, use your blood to unlock the scroll." Anko tells them.

The three looked a little confused but did so anyway; they unrolled their scrolls and saw several symbols. "I-Is this a container s-scroll?" (Can't remember what they're called) Hinata asked.

"Yes." Anko grinned.

Naruto and Sasuke bit their thumb and quickly placed their blood onto the scroll; Hinata also did the same but was hesitant at first but did it. A small explosion happened and the three were surrounded by smoke and was hit by something hard in the face. "Ow! What the hell was that!" Naruto yelled in annoyance as the thing that hit him wrapped itself around him. "Snake!"

The smoke slowly cleared and the three soon saw what hit them in the face and was confused by the sight, Sasuke picked up what hit him and shown that it was a katana within its sheath. Hinata picked up hers and looked at a very well made white bow. Naruto on the other hand was still trying to remove the 'snake' from him but was getting tighter around him and found it hard to move. "That's not a snake kid." Anko tells him.

Naruto stopped and looked to see a leather whip tied around him, he looked around to see Hinata and Sasuke holding weapons. "What the hell is with the weapons?" Naruto asked, trying to untie himself with difficulty since it was like spaghetti junction. "Someone mind helping me?" He asked.

"Do it yourself." Sasuke says, unsheathing the katana and examined its flawless sharpness.

Hinata quickly looked over to Naruto and went to help him after she stopped giggling. "I-I'll help you...Naruto-Kun..." She giggled.

After a few minutes of struggle, Hinata had finally managed to untangle Naruto and handed him the whip. "Thanks Hinata." Naruto smiled, blushing in embarrassment.

Sasuke glared at Naruto since he was getting more attention from Hinata then he did during both Hinata's and his training.

"Everyone good now? Good." Anko says, not really asking but tired of everyone being behind their training on the first day. "Kakashi was about to train you to use weaponry." She smirks.

"Really? Why?" Naruto asked while looking at his whip. "And why have I got a whip?"

"Because I wanted you to use it on me later..." Anko grins while taking a slightly sexy pose, Naruto's head nearly outmatched Hinata's but Anko soon laughed by his reaction. "Don't worry, I'm joking...I've got my own whip." She says and begins reading the instructions Kakashi gave her while the three Genin stared at Anko. "Kakashi's given you each individual weapons to master...blah blah blah...Sasuke has a blade because it is one of the best ways to use lightning...Hinata has a special made bow because her Byakungan allow her to see everything and she won't be able to miss, the special thing allows you to use chakra to numb you opponents with something similar to you Gentle Fist Style...Naruto has a whip because..." Anko began and then started laughing.

"...Because?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed by Anko not finishing.

"...Because it suits his personality, annoying with surprising attacks damage despite its appearance, it's also a 'special' weapon with a sting at the end..." She chuckles, using the word special and in the means of mentally incapable, this made Naruto glare at her.

"It doesn't!" Naruto yelled.

"It does, read it." Anko says and shows them the writing, they all looked and the other members of his team chuckled by the fact that it did indeed say that. "Alright, now surprisingly...this is a good weapon for Wind Style Jutsu's." She continues.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, not really believing it himself.

"Who knows? The only wind users I've seen use their hands, swords and fans to attack." Anko says as she continued reading through. "There's also some scrolls waiting for you at the Hokage's office to teach you the basics and some special techniques scrolls for both Jutsu's and weaponry should you learn the basics." Anko says while showing them some more scrolls.

Their eyes widened, Naruto and Sasuke quickly charged towards the Hokage's tower and was nervously followed by Hinata.

Xxxxx

Several minutes have passed and Anko was enjoying a plate of dangos as she waited for the Genin to show up again, there was the sound of crashing which caught her attention and saw both Naruto and Sasuke looking exhausted. "Damn weights!" Naruto yelled, as he tried to get to Anko first.

Sasuke took a different path to Naruto which was longer but safer to where Naruto just went...let's just say he ran through a woman's hot springs while Sakura and Ino were there but paid no attention to them trying to kill him. "Made it!" Naruto heaved as he fell flat on his face as Sasuke fell on his backside.

After a couple of minutes of Anko still eating, Hinata showed up looking tired but less tired then the two boys. "All here?" Anko asked as the three nodded in exhaustion.

"Now what?" Naruto asked, managing to lift his face off the ground.

"Now I want to see you practice your training in weaponry while I finish my meal." Anko says.

The three nodded tiredly but Hinata had to help Naruto up again as Sasuke began reading through his scroll.

Xxxxx

Three hours pass and the three were still practicing, although they were using Shadow clones as well since they all know that it allows them to learn faster. Naruto had no trouble but Hinata and Sasuke had only a limited amount of Chakra and knew the basics to Shadow Clones since their Element Clones were the same but were harder to destroy and easier to use.

Anko was still eating as she read a curtain 'orange' book. "I see what Kakashi sees in this." Anko smirks, takes a glance at the three Genin and smiled. 'This may go quicker then I originally thought.' She says to herself.

Sasuke was defending against other Clones with his blade but was looking like crap by the large amount of chakra he's used. 'I'll give him an hour at most till he's unconscious.'

Hinata was having difficulty with putting her chakra within the arrows since this is the first time a Hyuga tried to use chakra weaponry, she was trying to put enough force into the arrows to pierce through a tree at the target. She had only a few clones compared to the other two but was managing to preserve her chakra. 'I'll give her two more hours till she's too exhausted.

Naruto was surrounded by less than one hundred Naruto's and they were learning through battle and she could tell which the real one was since one was in the middle acting like a madman and currently choking one of the Naruto's to death with the whip. 'I'll give him three minutes till he's dead.' Anko says to herself.

Xxxxx

Three more hours pass and to her surprise, they were all trying to keep training but couldn't since they've either lost too much chakra and blood to continue. "I'll be surprised if you live to tell people about this." Anko says as she waited for the medics that she ordered a few minutes ago to show up.

Someone jumped next to Anko and she quickly placed a kunai against the person's neck. "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"The name's Hitoshi, I'm here to collect the loud mouth over there." He said and pointed at Naruto.

"Sorry but he's going to the hospital since he's missing over half his blood and his chakra's abysmally low." Anko says. "And to think I was bluffing on the hard training, they did these themselves." Anko chuckles.

"I'm here to train Naruto." He tells her.

"You think he'll be able to train even more?" Anko asked

"Well he's still trying to train by the looks of things." Hitoshi says, seeing Naruto moving away from the two using his chin.

"You sure? Because it looks like he's trying to escape..." Anko says.

Naruto was using all the strength he had left by moving by digging his chin into the ground to move. 'No more! No more!' Naruto yells to himself over and over again, animated tears running down his cheeks.

Three people landed behind Anko. "Where's the wounded?" One of them asked.

"They're the ones bleeding on the ground." Anko tells them.

They quickly went to them and started covering the worst of their wounds. "What the hell did you do to them Anko?" One of the medics asked.

"They did those themselves." Anko tells them.

"...Yeah...Sure..." The medic replies sarcastically.

Xxxxx

An hour has passed since then and the three Genin were inside a hospital room covered in bandages, nearly looking like mummies. "That...was...painful..." Naruto says, needing the toilet but couldn't stand.

"Well of course it was, they dropped you onto the bed without removing your weights and you went through all three floors." Sasuke says.

"A-Are you going to b-be alright?" Hinata asked tiredly.

"I'll be fine." Both Sasuke and Naruto say at the same time, they were soon glaring at each other but Hinata didn't know since she found it hard to keep her eyes open.

"G-Good..." Hinata says before finally falling asleep.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at Hinata's sleeping form for several minutes before finally felling the pain killers working and fell asleep.

Xxxxx

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto walking around the hospital room, looking like he was normal besides the hospital gown. "Hey dumbass...why the hell are you moving? You were in worst state then me..." Sasuke grunts.

"Huh? Oh...I heal fast." Naruto says and sits on Hinata's bed as she continued to rest.

"Heal fast? That's stupid..." Sasuke says.

The door swings open and a man in amour followed by a giant man that couldn't actually fit through the door but stood outside it entered. "Naruto, come! We've got more training to do!" Hitoshi ordered.

"But can't I rest!" Naruto yelled in annoyance.

"No more rest, I've seen how fast you healed and I'm going to sneak you out." Hitoshi says.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"That's when Dai comes in...We'll be hiding you where prisoners of war used to hid their valuables." Hitoshi chuckled.

Naruto looked confused but Sasuke looked slightly disturbed. "You're joking right?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I am, we're going to hide him inside Dai's meat bag." Hitoshi pointed at Dai who saw holding a large bag. "Now come on! I've let you rest long enough!" Hitoshi yelled and started dragging Naruto away who was looking a little distressed.

Sasuke just chuckled as the door closed and turned to watch Hinata still resting and smiled a little as he watched her.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Alright, chapter 11 over! Please review otherwise I'll be sad T_T, if you do then I'll be happy :D, I'll try and update soon but I've been busy lately T_T. Peace out.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Sleepless D: Alright everyone, I can honestly say that the last two chapter were done months ago, but I wanted the co-creator/Beta reader to look it over, I received no word what so ever and I forgot about them...I posted one and hoped to get his response but I got nothing. So everything I'm doing now is brand new for me and I only got word from him a little while ago so I should be able to do more work. I'll also like to thank Wolf Master Uchiha for some ideas he provided. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Several minutes have passed and the two men and Naruto in a bag were now in the woods. "You can let him go now Dai." Hitoshi says.<p>

"Um...Okay boss." Dai smiled and empty the bag, having a slightly blood covered Naruto and a leg of a goat fall out.

Naruto looked at the leg in slight disturbance. "So that what that was...I thought it was something else." Naruto says in relief, thinking that it was something worse.

"I must say kid, you know how to recover." Hitoshi chuckled. "Even our ones needed longer then you to recover." Hitoshi says.

"Your ones?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I...uh...never mind, we've got some work to do." Hitoshi says and begins stretching.

Xxxxx

Half an hour passes and Naruto is more than a little bruised, one of Naruto's eyes was swollen badly as he just got hit by a two tone giant man made of Iron. "Did I hurt you little fella?" Dai asked in a worried voice.

"Relax; this kid can take worse than that." Hitoshi says and looks at Naruto who fell flat on his face. "Or maybe you're getting too strong for your own good." Hitoshi says and walks over to Naruto and picks him up.

"No...More..." Naruto says with one teary eye.

"It's only still the warm up kid." Hitoshi says, remembering rougher training when he was younger.

"I think he's had it Boss." Dai says but sees Hitoshi reach into his pocket and pulls out a syringe. "...You not givin that to him are ya Boss?" Dai asked.

"I need him to withstand as much as you as possible." Hitoshi says and injects it into Naruto's arm. "Now this should be enough, Roshi could take less than this."

"But he was as old as you Boss," Dai says.

Hitoshi paused for a second. "...Shit...Well this should be interesting then." Hitoshi says as he walks away as Naruto lost focus in his eyes. "Keep training." He says.

Xxxxx

Back at the hospital, Hinata had just woken up and looked around the room to see Sasuke staring at her, she looked over to Naruto's bed and saw that it was empty and was confused. "S-Sasuke-Kun...Where's Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"He's been jacked by the two rouge Iwa Shinobi that we helped during our 'C' Rank mission." Sasuke says as he sat up so he could get out of the bed. 'I've got to get more powerful the Naruto.' Sasuke thought as he got onto his feet and nearly fell down. 'I've got to get better!' Sasuke yelled.

"S-Sasuke-Kun, y-you should be r-resting!" Hinata says, sounding worried for him as he limped towards the window, she tried to get up to stop him but her body wouldn't allow it. 'I need at least a couple of days to be at full strength.' Hinata said to herself.

'I've got to find a way to surpass Naruto!' Sasuke yelled to himself as he opened the window and jumped out, landing with slight difficulty and was heading out of the hospital, feeling slightly nervous as her planed to go somewhere he never wished to go to again.

'Sasuke-Kun...' Hinata thought to herself and hoped he'll be alright.

Xxxxx

Sasuke stopped by his apartment to get some clothes since many of the people were looking at him as he only had a hospital gown on. He limped over to the Uchiha compound which has remained mostly abandoned since the incident; he limped for several minutes until he reached the Uchiha council chambers. He was breathing heavily as he kept remembering all the dead faces he'd seen when he was a child, he removed the boards covering the door before walking in.

The place smelled of mould and dust as he walked through it, he slowly made his way to the back of the room where a small shrine stood and made his way behind it. He looked around for a couple of stones on the wall. 'Where is it?' Sasuke wondered and his fingers brushed against a curtain brick that moved slightly, he smirked as he pressed it and a section of the wall moved inwards and revealed a tunnel leading downwards.

He smirked and thanked the person that designed the tunnel to be invisible, even to the Hyuga's eye, he walked through the tunnel and remembered the few times in his childhood that he was allowed to come to the Uchiha library. He always wanted to retrieve the scrolls hidden here, but he feared coming back here, even now he's sweating like mad and felt sick but he pushed on by the thoughts of power he can receive.

He reached the bottom of the tunnel and looked at an old looking door; he opened it and walked into a large room full of bookshelves covered in books and scrolls. Most of them were just ordinary books but some were greatly important that contained Jutsus, supplies and information that would make Orochimaru go nuts. "Time to take what belongs to me." Sasuke says nervously, nearly being sick as he kept getting the memory of everyone dying.

Xxxxx

Hours have passed and Naruto was walking towards Ichiraku Ramen shop and had finally gotten there. "Welcome to Ichiraku...Naruto! What the hell happened to you!" The female waitress yelled.

Naruto was quite literally black and blue and red all over, the black and blue being bruises and red being blood, his eyes were swollen to the point he couldn't see and was still grinning. "Training...lots and lots of drugs...I'll be having diner now." Naruto said in a disorganised voice as it slurred slightly.

At least that's what he thought he said, in reality he said. "Pachinko...smoky grain gobbledygook and a tucker...steal balls." He says as he sits down on the chair he remembers is there.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"Smacker been monkey's sex honker." Naruto says, not understanding much, translation. 'I'll have a bowl on beef ramen.'

"Kid!" Someone yelled from outside and Hitoshi rushed in. "Oh good, I thought you was dead when Dai hit you with that right hook...and I must say you look like crap." He says.

"Hat cart? Monty pander kicker ball." Naruto says in a confused tone, but that was hard to tell with the slurring.

"Yes, you were sent flying and it's the middle of the day so you can't have dinner." Hitoshi says.

"You understood him?" Ayame asked in surprise.

"Yes, I understand nonsense." Hitoshi chuckled as he grabbed Naruto's collar and dragged him away. "Just going to heal him up and let the drugs I gave him wear off." He says and waves at the shocked Ayame.

Xxxxx

At the hospital, a worried Hinata sat in her bed thinking about Naruto and Sasuke. 'I can't let them overdo everything...they could get hurt, or worse.' Hinata thinks as she wanted to get out of bed and make sure they're alright.

The door slides open and Anko walks in eating a dango. "Alright kids, Kakashi anticipated this and left you...some...where the hell are the boy brats?" Anko asked Hinata who just noticed she was here.

"T-They...um...they l-left to t-train." Hinata says in a nervous tone.

Anko looked surprised and she knew how long people would be out of commission from years of experience. "They shouldn't even be able to walk, let alone train." Anko says and made a note to check the morgue for them later.

"I d-don't know, I t-tried to s-stop Sasuke-Kun b-but h-he left anyway." Hinata says as she tried to sit up.

"...Well I know the Uchiha's tend to have a stick up their ass...but I think I understand why." Anko says and gained a confused look from Hinata. "Well since you're the only one here, I'll help you learn this...boring stuff...learning from scrolls has never been my thing." Anko says as she sat down next to Hinata who was becoming nervous.

"A-Alright A-Anko Sensei." Hinata stuttered.

"Don't call me Sensei, I don't want to be one but I'm forced to assist you in training so shut up and read." Anko says as she leaned back and opened an orange book.

'Isn't that what Kakashi Sensei reads?' Hinata wondered but opened her scroll and began reading it.

"...Once you're healed up and we still can't find those guys...I'll teach you some stuff and maybe get that nervousness out of your system." Anko says casually as she pulled out a kunai and twirled it around in her hand.

"...O-Okay..." Hinata says while feeling a cold shiver and a bad feeling by what Anko said.

Xxxxx

In the woods, two men and a small bruised boy were waiting for the boy to wake up, shortly after I said that, the boy woke up looking like crap as he coughed and spat out a little blood. "...What...where am I? What place is this? What time of man?" Naruto says groggily.

"You're in the woods, in the Hidden Leaf village and it's currently three forty-nine." Hitoshi says as he looked at the hug over Naruto. "I'm surprised that you're awake, that stuff we gave you was made to numb a damn elephant."

"Yep, Boss is right, but it never work on me." Dai says in a sad voice.

"Well you're the elephant man on steroids." Hitoshi chuckled as he patted the giant man on the back.

"...Who that Boss?" Dai asked.

"...Never mind." Hitoshi says as he lifts Naruto to his feet and watched Naruto fall on his face. "This kid can't take shit." Hitoshi says in surprise.

"He just a kid Boss." Dai says as he picked Naruto up with his large hand and kept him in a standing position. "He like a little doll."

"Well you can't play with him...that reminds me...is this stuff still legal?" Hitoshi asked.

"...Uh...Not sure boss." Dai says.

Hitoshi sweated a little. "Well let's hope so." Hitoshi says and began walking back to the village as Dai followed, dragging a limp Naruto in his hand.

"Mm...Hinata's underwear..." Naruto says as he was in dreamland and at the same time Hinata sneezed and seemed to get a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Xxxxx

Sasuke was in his apartment, looking through many scrolls and trying to improve his chakra control by focusing it to curtain areas of his body, healing them quicker than they should. 'I'll keep this on...' Sasuke thinks as he placed the healing scroll away and began reading through GenJutsu scrolls. '...I'll be the best...I'll be unstoppable...I will show everyone that I'm the best the village has to offer...' Sasuke says as his eyes got more focused into the work and failed to notice the world passing by as he learnt everything his clan had to offer.

Sasuke continued looking though the scrolls, trying to find the best of the bunch and suddenly found a scroll about the Sharingan, he smirked as he opened the scroll and began reading through it.

Xxxxx

It was night-time and the Leaf village was at rest, at least to most, a curtain team was still doing everything in their power to become the best they are capable and then some. Naruto was trying to ignore the pain his body was going through from earlier training and worked on his whip, improving his speed and evasion while combating several dozen clones.

He was currently at the Tetsu Clan (I can't remember if I named the Iwa clan but they'll be known as the Tetsu (Iron) clan). He was working in their training field which was next door and the clan Head Fumio watched him train constantly with his uncle Hitoshi. "I would've thought you'd have broken him now." Fumio chuckled.

"I honestly thought I did...but I'm not sure if he's delusional or that stupid." Hitoshi says and hears a window open nearby, the two look to see the girl Kayo, Fumio's younger sister looking out and watching Naruto with interest. "Looks like the girl's got a crush." The older man chuckled.

"...Well...I'm glad that she's settling in well enough since our brother and father died...but I'm worried that she won't get to be the kid she still is anymore." Fumio says and hears a whirling sound, he looks towards Naruto and cursed as he ducked and a whip flew passed his head and smashed into their new home.

"...I'm sure she'll be fine." Hitoshi says as he acted like nothing happened. "I witnessed my friends and family that followed my cause get killed and left you because I said I acted without the clan's knowledge." Hitoshi says, remembering all the blood and loss he suffered. "Only Dai survived that with a few others...but they're dead now." He sighs and begins walking towards the large hole Naruto caused. "I'll try and get some rest...and you may want someone to fix that." He says casually.

"...Yeah...I'll get right on it..." Fumio said as he got up and looked at the still fighting Naruto's.

Xxxxx

Sasuke kept looking through the scrolls, committing everything to memory while he had a couple of his own clones improving their swordsmanship and speed. Sasuke coughed hard as he felt the effect of exhaustion from healing himself quicker take effect, he takes a food pill in the hopes to keep him awake and learn as much as he can before he loses his mind.

'I've got to be better...I've got to be better...I've...' Sasuke says to himself over and over again, occasionally stabbing a fork in his leg to keep him awake until the pills kick in.

Xxxxx

Hinata was still awake and taking glances at the snoring Anko while she read through the scrolls provided, some of them were Medical Scrolls and Hinata was trying to learn it so she could recover quicker and help the teammates. She was making progress as she could stand up by herself but only for a few minutes, she sighed and decided to take a break and ate some fruit that was on her table.

Anko snorted in her sleep. "I...I want...another dango..." She says in her sleep and Hinata tried to suppress a laugh.

She then sees Anko move her hand and her orange book was shown, Hinata raised an eyebrow and really did wonder what was so good about that book. She carefully reached over and took the book carefully, she went to the first chapter and began reading, not knowing what it was about.

Xxxxx

Just outside the gates, a cart was waiting near the entrance and the driver was an old woman with several cats moving around in the cart. "Can I please get in? I got lost and my husband must be getting worried." The old woman told the two guards as they tried to calm down the dog with them.

"Fine, I've seen you enough times to let you through lady." The closest one said.

"And I'll see you for supper tomorrow grandma!" The second guard called as the old woman smiled and waved at her grandson.

After a couple of minutes of the cart going down the street, a small bundle fell from the bottom of the cart and quickly ran to the nearest alley. "Damn Kabuto, getting caught out and now I've got to check this shithole out." The thing said and looked out of the alley, showing glowing yellow eyes that seemed to get higher while clicking sounds were heard.

The thing walked out of the alley and a person around their late teens looked around, glowing yellow cat like eyes and neatly kept hair. The person was wearing similar clothes that Kabuto wears but more worn out with a few stitches, the person also wore a mask that covered their face and began walking down the street.

"That damn lady has to get rid of those damn flees." The person complains and scratches all around.

Xxxxx

It was now bright in the morning and Naruto was sleeping on the ground, looking better now that he's sleeping. Kayo sat near him and kept looking at him as he slept; occasionally mumbling about underwear but Kayo didn't care. "Kayo!" Someone called, she looked back to see her mother. "Wake up the boy so he can have dinner with us!" She yells before walking back in.

Kayo stood up and leaned down to grab Naruto's collar, her hand went an iron coloured and lifted Naruto up like nothing before throwing him towards their house. Naruto smashed through the door and rolled across the floor before stopping and sitting up, looking tired and a little beaten, he opened his eyes and saw that he was at the dinner table and was confused. "That girl sure knows how to aim." Hitoshi chuckled while Dai nodded, sitting on the floor since he was big enough to be level with everyone else.

"Well we always knew she was good." Hiro, the mother to the clan head said. "She was a faster learner then you Fumio." She smiled.

"I'm good enough." Fumio sighed but smiled as Ai touched his shoulder and smiled.

"Come and join us for breakfast." Hiro says and places the dishes on the table and Naruto got excited, not noticing Kayo walking in and sitting next to him, looking at him on occasion.

Xxxxx

Anko yawned and sat up in her chair; she looked outside and saw that it was morning. "I must have fallen asleep." Anko yawns again and scratches her hair, she looks to see Hinata sitting up in bed and looked like a painted red statue with an orange book in her hand, and she looked at the page and chuckled. "This is my favourite chapter." Anko smirks and takes it away. "I kind of wonder if your boyfriend was named after this since the main character of this story is called Naruto." Anko chuckled.

'...Is he?' Hinata wondered but couldn't move a muscle as she was too embarrassed about this book to do anything else.

Xxxxx

Sasuke was still working hard and was in a practice field after having a few hours sleep and was ready for more, he had a few clones training in Fire based Jutsu's, a few on sword skills and combat, and few more reading through scrolls. He was breathing heavily as he continued to work his body, becoming stronger every time he trains; he smirked as he wondered how much closer he was to over taking everyone else in skills.

Someone walked out of the woods and headed towards Sasuke; the Uchiha just noticed the person and stopped everything as he and his clones glared at the newcomer. "Excuse me sir, but are you interested in becoming stronger?" The person asked, sounding like a business person.

Sasuke looked him over and he was just wearing a plain white robe, sandals and didn't look from around the area since his eyes were yellow and had black stripes across his cheeks. He smiled and showed sharp teeth that made the Uchiha look confused by the person's characteristics, wondering if it was a bloodline or a birth defect. "Why?" Sasuke asked.

"...Well...my employer heard that the last member of the Uchiha clan was strong and sent me to assist him, I could tell it was you by the passion, the strength, the determination! I have some stuff that could help you." He says and pulls out a scroll. "I'm a skilful Medical Ninja and I'm willing to bet you get hurt more often than not with all this training."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took the scroll. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Neko, I come from a different country and my employer owes so much to your family." Neko tells him.

"...If you make my training more effective...then I'll take it, if you slow me down then I will hurt you." Sasuke informs him.

"Of coarse...Lord Uchiha..." Neko says with slight distaste and Sasuke failed to notice.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be doing the next chapter as soon as I am able, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Sleepless D: Wow, multiple story making does get boring, all I want now is to finish off these stories and do the ones that I really enjoy doing now. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking down the streets of the Hidden Leaf village since Fumio gave him the day off, Naruto was glad since he nearly forgot what the village looked like since he was knocked around like mad. Naruto yawned as he looked around at the scenery, not noticing the looks of disgust from everyone since his clothes were all but destroyed. 'I wonder how Hinata's doing.' Naruto wondered and started heading towards the hospital.<p>

"Hey Naruto!" Someone called.

Naruto looked around and looked at a bench nearby and saw Kiba, Shino and Sakura who glared daggers at him. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"We're doing well...but what the hell happened to you? You look as though you went 50 rounds with an S rank criminal." Kiba chuckled; Naruto looked down and noticed his clothes were more brown then orange, torn in several places and more than a little blood. "I take it you've been training stupidly; we've been great in our training so you wouldn't even beat us." Kiba chuckled and gained a bark from Akamaru.

"If you say so." Naruto chuckled, grinning that he knew that he was better than them all. 'And it's more two high B rank Shinobi that have too much time on their hands.' Naruto says to himself, he looks at Sakura. "Hey Sakura, how-" Naruto began to say.

"No! I'm not going on a date with you!" Sakura yelled and gained raised eyebrows from the others.

"Good, because I'm not interested in you anymore and I kind of noticed that you're a bit of a bitch." Naruto says, not really paying attention to what he said.

"What did you say!" Sakura roared, making Kiba run away from the bench to take cover while Shino hid inside his jacket and looked cautiously while Sakura rose from the bench, Naruto noticed what he said and closed his eyes in fear.

She launched her fist into Naruto's cheek as hard as she could; Naruto took the hit and spun in the spot and extended his hand and backhanded Sakura as a reflex. Naruto stood there with his eyes closed and expected the worse since he just hit Sakura, but he then realised that Sakura's hit didn't hurt much. He opened his eyes and saw that Sakura wasn't there anymore; he looked at Shino who had a surprised look on his face as he looked at Naruto and to the right.

Naruto then looked right and saw Sakura on the other end of the street and was staying on the ground. "What the hell did you do!" Kiba yelled in shock.

"...I just backhanded her...I didn't expect to go flying." Naruto says and looks at his hand. "Has she gotten weaker or something?" He asked the two. "Because I remember her hits being more painful." Naruto says.

The two looked very confused. "...No...She's been training harder then she used to do in the academy since she wants to impress Sasuke." Kiba says.

"That is correct, why you ask? Because she awakens at 5 in the morning and trains throughout the day." Shino says. "Would you mind telling me on what you've been doing since the academy?" Shino asked.

"Nothing much...just trained with weights for awhile...chakra control, several NinJutsu, TaiJutsu, a combat style...oh, and training with a whip." Naruto says and takes out a scroll which held it.

The two just stared at him for several seconds. "Come on Shino, we've got some training to do." Kiba says while heading towards the unconscious Sakura, he rolled her over and saw that Sakura's face was swollen and red. "Damn, you got knocked the fuck out." Kiba says and picks her up with the help of Shino.

"Hmm...What was I about to do? Oh yeah, Hinata." Naruto says and heads towards the hospital once again.

Xxxxx

Sasuke was breathing heavily and remained sitting in the middle of a practice field that was nearly destroyed while Neko, the one that offered Sasuke his help was treating his wounds. "You're too slow." Neko says, looking at his robes and saw a few rips in it. 'At this rate, Kabuto would be a better subject for Lord Orochimaru to have.' He says to himself and hoping that the Chuunin exams happen soon.

"Well I managed to hit you." Sasuke says in annoyance.

"Oh yeah...a scratch wasn't it?" Neko says.

Sasuke lost it and grabbed his blade, spinning around to slice the guy in half but he quickly jumped away and sighed. "I said I'll hurt you!" Sasuke yelled and sent lightning through the blade and launched it towards him.

Neko cursed and barley dodged it, getting a scratch on his arm and it went numb because of the lightning. "That's better, and you're not even using the Sharingan." Neko chuckled as Sasuke kept charging, trying to land a punch on him and did the occasional Fire Jutsu.

'As soon as I can kill this pain in the arse, I'll know that I'm better!' Sasuke yelled to himself, getting annoyed by this guy already by calling him weak and knowing it's true.

"The fastest person shall always win the fight." Neko says and grabs Sasuke's hand, pulling him towards him and patting Sasuke's arm with his hand that turned green.

Sasuke cursed as his arm went limp, wondering if that was true and activated his Sharingan. "I'll see you now!" Sasuke yelled in anger, he managed to activate his Sharingan now since he found the scrolls to help him with it; he had to put enough stress and anger into his body to achieve the beginning of it.

He went to attack with his unaffected hand, Sasuke saw him dodge and tried to follow but Neko reacted by smashing his green hand against Sasuke's other arm, making it useless. Then Neko jumped towards him and smashed his knee into his face, sending Sasuke flying away and crashed into the remains of a tree, Sasuke couldn't move his body and was very confused. 'I saw it coming...how could I not dodge it?' Sasuke wondered.

Neko wondered over with a smirk. "You're too slow, my speed and cat like reflexes makes me superior to you, I'm a Medical ninja and I'm trained to not get hit so you should be proud that you scratched me." Neko informs him. (His speed is equal to Lee's speed)

Sasuke glared at him. "How long did it...take you to get that speed?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I'm an average person compared to most and trained for years, must have taken me about ten years." Neko says. "But if you tried hard enough without my help...it could take you a couple of years." Neko informed him.

Sasuke just glared at him, thinking that he will become faster than him in less than that, even with his help. "How old are you anyway?" Sasuke asked, guessing he was much older than him since he had facial hair and experience.

"I'm about seventeen now." Neko says and gained a surprised look from Sasuke.

"You look older then you do." Sasuke says and gained some movement in his big toe.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Neko says and starts healing Sasuke's arms since he severed several muscles.

Sasuke just sighed and wondered how he wasn't able to counter; he heard some people talking from afar and looked at the other end of the field, only making out a few people. Sasuke looked over at Neko who stopped healing and was looking at the newcomers; Sasuke was slightly unnerved by his pupils seemed to close sideways, giving them a cat like look. 'What the...' He thought.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I've got to hide for a little while." Neko chuckled and walked behind the damaged tree, Sasuke could swear that he heard snapping after he disappeared, and not the twigs snapping.

"Sasuke-kun!" A girl yelled.

Sasuke looked back to see Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and their Sensei, Asuma. "What the hell happened here?" Asuma asked, he looked around and this place seemed to remind him of a battle fought during the Third Shinobi War.

"...Training." Sasuke says, getting feeling in his feet now. 'This is taking too long! If they think I'm hurt then I'll have to go to that lame excuse of a hospital!' Sasuke says to himself.

"...This is training? Since when does training involve destroying an entire training field?" Asuma asked, looking at his students, Choji was slightly nervous that the field was nothing now because of one person. Shikamaru was slightly surprised by the damage but didn't think much on it, Ino was staring in admiration of Sasuke believe that she had to train as hard as Sasuke. Asuma knew what she was thinking and knew it'll lead to trouble.

"We've got to follow Sasuke's example!" Ino yelled.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"So what are you going to do now Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked and jumped on his lap.

Sasuke cursed and tried to push her off, but his arms were very weak and tried to push her off but couldn't. 'Damn it!' Sasuke says to himself.

Ino was looking strangely at him since whenever she jumped on his lap, he'd usually throw her off by now and he did have her hands on her and could see him straining. "Are you alright?" Asuma asked.

"...Yeah...get off me now!" Sasuke yelled, using all the strength he could muster but his arms were too weak.

Ino looked excited now since she found out that he's too exhausted to move her, she quickly wrapped her arms around Sasuke and moved her hips deeper into his lap. "Mm...Sasuke-kun"

The three other men looked uncomfortable by Ino doing that in their presence, Sasuke's temper raised and chakra started to flow through his body again. "Get off me!" Sasuke yelled and threw her off with enough force, sending her flying several feet behind the group of guys.

Sasuke stood up, his legs a little wobbly but looked strong enough to kick any girl that tried to get into his personal space. He walked away towards his sword that was still stuck into the ground, a light brown cat with black stripes shot out from behind the ruined tree; it followed Sasuke as he grabbed his sword and pulled it out.

The three looked surprised that Sasuke had a sword and looked back at Ino; she had a smile on her face as that was the first time she's been that close to Sasuke for that long. Ino sat up and looked lovingly towards Sasuke as he moved away; not paying attention to the cat that followed him.

"Alright guys! It's time to get training! I've...we've got to show how strong we can get!" Ino yells and hurries over to her team.

"I've got a bad feeling in my gut." Choji says.

"Yeah...what a drag." Shikamaru says.

"We can Ino, our training field is destroyed." Asuma tells her, look around at the ruined field.

"We can go to the next one!" Ino says and hurries off to the next training field.

"...I don't think this'll end well..." Asuma says and gained a nod from the other two.

Xxxxx

Naruto was now at the hospital but he wasn't allowed in since he was dirtier then the mud, Naruto already went back to his apartment and changed before coming back. Naruto walked into Hinata's bedroom, he entered and saw Hinata reading through a scroll with Anko sleeping in a chair. "Hey Hinata." Naruto smiles.

Hinata looked and smiled at Naruto but then blushed heavily as she remembered the book she read with his name in it. "H-Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata replies, trying to not imagine her and Naruto doing stuff in the book.

"So how have you been?" Naruto asked with a smile while looking around and noticed Sasuke wasn't here. "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"H-He left to go t-train." Hinata tells him. "A-And I've been f-fine." Hinata smiled.

Naruto walked over to her and looked at Anko's sleeping form, she shifted her legs to opposite sides and Naruto got a large nose bleed and fixed his eyes on Hinata. 'Must keep eyes on Hinata...Must keep eyes on Hinata..." Naruto repeats to himself in his head.

Hinata looked confused by why Naruto had a sudden nose bleed. "What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Anko...Anko doesn't...doesn't have any...underwear on..." Naruto whispers to her, she looked confused and looked at Anko with her legs spread slightly; she tilted her head and blushed hard before looking at Naruto and not taking her eyes off anything.

"I-I think I c-c-can w-walk n-now." Hinata stutters and quickly gets out of bed and heads towards the door with Naruto quickly following.

Xxxxx

The two were sitting on the roof, looking at the village as the people lived their normal lives. "So what have you been doing in hospital?" Naruto asked.

"I-I've been reading s-scrolls mostly." Hinata tells him.

"Sounds boring." Naruto chuckled. "We could train together if you want." Naruto smiles.

Hinata blushes. "I w-would like t-that." Hinata smiled.

"Alright then, you go and get dressed and we'll go and train and maybe later get some lunch and fun." Naruto smiled.

Hinata was surprised that Naruto wanted to train right now and blushed at the thought of having fun with Naruto. "O-Okay Naruto-kun." Hinata says and gets up to walk to the door, Naruto followed and noticed Hinata's hospital gown was open slightly, he got a larger nose bleed and thanked any god that was known that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He continued to stare at her beautifully curled, plump pail bottom move nicely from the gap, Naruto kept his eyes fixed on her bottom until she entered a room, Naruto took a glance around and realised they were in their hospital room again. 'Damn, how did we get here so fast?' Naruto wondered.

"C-Could you g-go out for a second N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Naruto, having a small blush on her face, she wanted him to stay but she was too embarrassed to do so. Naruto smirked and nodded before leaving the room, Hinata heard Anko snore and looked at her, glad that she didn't have her legs spread out. 'Better change quickly.' Hinata says to herself and pulls the curtain around her bed to change quickly.

Naruto waited patiently out of Hinata's room, grinning at the memory of Hinata's bottom, the door opened and Hinata walked out in slightly ruined clothing she was wearing before she was put in hospital. Naruto smiled and took her hand, making her blush as he quickly led her to the exit of the hospital. "Do you think that Anko would mind us leaving her?" Naruto asked.

"I t-think she'll b-be alright." Hinata blushes.

"Alright then Hinata." Naruto smiled.

Xxxxx

A few hours have passed and Anko was still snoring, the door opened and two people walked in, one was a woman with midnight blue hair that reached halfway down her back and looked too tangled to untangle. She wore a black half top with sweat pants and wore a headband around her neck; on a closer look the woman had red eyes that serious and had two katanas on her back.

The other person was a man and had long, teal, (Greenish blue) bed hair that covered most of his eyes, he had a muscular build but seemed more relaxed then the woman. He wore a Leaf flak jacket with bandages wrapped around his arms and wore dark blue sweat pants; he had a Lead headband tied around his shoulder.

The two looked to see Anko drooling as she slept like a drunk person. "Now that's quite a sight." The man chuckled and pulled out a paper bag, reaching into it and pulled out a sweet and ate it.

Anko snorted and spread her legs again; this made the woman look a little displeased while the man started choking on the sweet. The woman looked at the man and smashed her hand into his back, he coughed up the sweet and it went flying out the window, a few seconds later someone screamed in pain. "That sucked." The woman said as she saw a couple of doctors rush towards the person who just got out of hospital.

"Good...shooting...Ryukia..." The man breathed heavily before putting another sweet in his mouth.

"Anko!" The woman yelled.

Anko snorted and woke up to see the two people in the room and smiled. "What are you doing here?" Anko chuckled, spreading her legs again before getting up and caused the man to start choking again.

Ryukia smashed her hand on his back again and sent the sweet flying out the window again, hitting a doctor this time. "Stop eating sweets Akira." Ryukia tells him before taking a sweet from the bag and ate it.

"But...they're...addictive..." Akira says and eats another sweet.

"Why are you here?" Anko asked again.

"You asked us to be here at 12." Ryukia tells her.

"But it's only...12...damn, must have taken a longer nap then I planned." Anko chuckled as she looked at the room clock. "Well since you're here, I thought that you'd like to meet a person I think you can help train." Anko smiles and pulls back the curtain to an empty bed.

"...I sure hope the person's part of the group that can become invisible, because if not...I think she may have escaped a high levelled Jounin while she was sleeping." Akira chuckled.

"Keep laughing big guy, or would you want the little guy to become missing?" Anko asked with annoyance in her voice.

"So do you have any idea where this person went?" Ryukia asked.

"...No...But I hope it's at a dango shop." Anko smiled. "We better go and check." Anko says and walks out of the room.

"I'm beginning to understand why they never gave her a team to begin with." Akira says and follows her.

"You really are planning on getting killed by Anko aren't you?" His female companion asks.

Xxxxx

Sasuke was inside his apartment, feeling exhausted as he read through a scroll. "You know the human body is an interesting thing." Neko says from the shadows.

Sasuke was surprised that he was in the room since he failed to notice him. "Why's that?" Sasuke asked, acting as cool as he could.

"The human body can suffer the largest amount of damage imaginable, for instance...falling from a cliff to commit suicide, they could survive the fall yet their body couldn't fight a deadly disease that ate away at them." Neko tells him.

Sasuke looked at the shadows with slight confusion. "Why that description?" Sasuke asked, thinking that it was a little too specific to be a thought.

"...My father...he had a deadly disease that was slowly and painfully killing him, he jumped from the highest cliff near him...yet he survived...he lived and taught me all he knows." Neko sighs and walks out of the shadows. "And I know a few people that are slowly dying as well, but they do nothing about it and try and hang onto their life as long as they can." Neko informs him.

"Tough for them then." Sasuke says and starts reading through the scroll again.

"Lord Sasuke." Neko calls and gained some of his attention. "I want you to stop using your Sharingan." Neko tells him.

Sasuke quickly spun around in surprise and annoyance. "Why!" Sasuke demanded, not knowing why he shouldn't use his heritage to fight.

"Because I've studied the Sharingan, it can be as strong as the user and if the user can fight skilfully without it and follow their movements without it, then their Sharingan will become stronger since you're already at its capability." Neko tells him. "So your eyes will be stronger without it, then it'll become stronger as it's supposed to improve them...do you understand?" He asked.

Sasuke seemed to slowly get it. "...So if my eyes are as strong as there are with Sharingan, then the Sharingan will become stronger..." Sasuke says, wondering if that's what he meant.

"Yes." Neko says and pulls out a kunai. "We'll first improve your reactions, and then increase your speed until you are harder to hit then me." Neko smirks, showing his sharp teeth.

Sasuke seemed to disapprove of the idea, but soon smirked. "Alright then, we'll start this as soon as I'm better." Sasuke smirks as he tried to heal his body quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope you enjoyed this, please review. Peace out.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Sleepless D: ...Sorry for the late delay...I will hopefully update faster...but then again, I still have a year left of college left to do, so it'll still be slow, please enjoy. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata were taking a break, having trained for a couple of hours and getting a little tired since Hinata was still recovering and Naruto still had his weights on. Naruto chuckled as he told her his horrible experience with Tetsu, she was a little shocked that they drugged him and beat him black and blue, but was confused that he was nearly normal. "I h-hope you'll be alright w-with them..." Hinata says with worry.<p>

Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, making her blush as he did so. "Don't worry, I think I'm getting use to it...but I still occasionally get a high pitched whistling." Naruto informs her, making Hinata look confused and worried, but also seeing Naruto's confused face. "But don't worry, I'll be fine." Naruto reassures her when he spots Hinata's concerned face and kissed the side of her head.

Hinata stiffened in shock and pleasure from just having Naruto kiss the side of her head. 'Naruto...just kissed me...' Hinata thought, wishing it was on the lips.

Naruto smiled as he got up, not realising what he did and held out his hand to Hinata, making her blush and take his hand, helping her up and smiled. "Shall we train some..." Naruto began, but looked a little worried.

Hinata was confused and looked back and her eyes widened in fear as well. "...H-Hello A-Anko Sensei..." Hinata says, looking at an annoyed looking Anko and two bemused looking ninja behind her.

"You know that you've embarrassed me in front of my two friends?" Anko asked in annoyance.

The two ninja looked confused by this. "Actually...you did that by yourself for going commando." The male said, bemused by what he said and ate another sweet from his bag.

Anko glared at him in annoyance. "Do you want me to turn those into a suppository?" Anko asked, smirking darkly as a warning and made the man sweat a little.

"Alright kids, we're helping Anko with her training." The female ninja next to Anko says, making Naruto and Hinata slightly annoyed that they were called kids.

"So what did you want us to do?" The man asked, looking at the Genin and wondered over to him, offering them a sweet.

Naruto smirked and took one and ate it quickly while Hinata slowly took hers and ate it nervously. "Well I've got to find that Uchiha kid I mentioned, I want you guys to help train them...more on Hinata since Naruto's being trained by someone else." Anko whispers to the woman next to her.

"Okay then...kids; we're going to help you train." The woman says to them. "I'm Ryukia, the man offering sweets to you kids is Akira, he's...and I regret on saying my friend." Ryukia says in slight annoyance.

"Can you stop calling us kids!?" Naruto yelled, even more annoyed by being called a kid again.

"...Once you're able to fight me on my level, then I will, until then kid, I'm calling you kid." Ryukia says in a bored tone.

Naruto clenched his teeth and cracked his knuckles. "I'll show you kid!" Naruto yells, charging towards the woman, Anko and Akira jumped out the way, wanting to watch this. Naruto quickly did a sweeping kick; Ryukia countered his attack by stamping on his ankle, making a metal clank and Naruto cursing in pain. Naruto quickly rolled away and rubbed his ankle, he smirked as he removed his weights, placing them gently on the ground and rushed towards the woman at surprising speed.

Ryukia eyes widened and she had to dodge the same attack, not having a quicker reaction to it, Naruto pushed himself from the ground and sent his fists flying towards the woman. Ryukia was quickly blocking most of the attacks, but occasionally getting hit by Naruto and feeling slight pains from the hits. Ryukia became irritated and smashed her fist into Naruto's face, making his crash into the ground, but he shot back up and smashed his fist into Ryukia's face, making her fall back in surprise.

Anko and Akira looked shocked that he managed to recover and smash his fist into her face, Akira knew how painful the hits were, yet Naruto managed to get up quickly. "Did you get him use to getting punches of that painfulness?" Akira asked.

"...No...But I think he's been nearly beaten to death for the past few days at least." Anko informs him, but remembers that Kakashi's been training them hard for the past two months.

Hinata just looked worried as the woman stood up straight, looking angered as her nose bled and slight swelling on her left cheek. "Not bad kid, but you mad a big mistake." She says and charges towards Naruto, quickly sending her fist at Naruto's face, but he dodged and sent his fist towards her face. He looked at her ruby coloured eyes before making contact, he hit and she explodes into leafs and Naruto stumble, looking around, wondering where she went.

Leafs formed behind him and Ryukia stood there, holding both hands above her head as a big fist, she dropped her fists and smashed Naruto in the back of the head, making him hit the ground. She chuckled as she saw Naruto lay there. "Nice shot Ryukia!" Akira calls out, clapping.

She turned around and began to walk away, but then saw both Anko and Akira look in shock, she became confused and suddenly seeing something flashed past her sight and wrapped around her neck. She coughed hard, something jumping onto her back and grabbed onto her neck, feeling something leather and realised it was a whip, quickly glancing back and saw Naruto there. 'Fucking bastard played dead!' She thought, kicking herself as she tried to breathe.

"Don't ever underestimate me! I lived most of my life with people like you! I am going to show you that I will become Hokage! That is my dream and I won't lose!" Naruto yelled, tightening the whip.

The woman shot her head back, hitting Naruto's head and heard his nose crack, but he didn't let go, she cursed and fell to her knees. She looked around quickly, looking up and her eyes started to lose focus, she quickly moved her legs, managing to remain crouched and focused her chakra. She jumped upwards, making Naruto surprised and smashed into a giant tree branch, snapping in half and Naruto let go.

They both hit the ground, Ryukia was still on her knees, but undid the whip and breathed heavily, Naruto was rolling away and stood up, hearing his back crack a lot. "That fucking hurt!" Naruto yelled, looking at the woman and growled.

"You're a pain...in my arse brat!" Ryukia yells and stands up and rubs her neck, she charged forward and quickly smashed her shoulder into Naruto's chest, sending him flying. Naruto smashed into a tree, making him cough hard and a bit of blood coming from his mouth, he continued to cough and stood up, back clicking again and cursed. His eyes widened and smirked, looking at her.

"Thanks, just fixed my back!" Naruto yelled and charged.

"Damn it!" Ryukia yelled, only managing to follow Naruto's movement and held her hands out, Naruto rushed forward and smashed both his hands into her palms. She exhaled a grey smoke that covered Naruto as she flew backwards by the force, Naruto rolled out of the smoke, coughing as he looked around, highly confused.

Naruto looked at his hands, seeing them most very slowly, yet he was seeing his movements, becoming confused. He looked up and the world seemed to become blurry, almost as if the world was entirely water painted, and badly at that. 'It feels like my brain is made of cotton...' Naruto thought, the world becoming more blurry and he fell on his face.

Ryukia chuckled as she rubbed her hands. "Ninja Art: Paint World Illusion." She chuckled, using the smoke as the Genjutsu trigger.

"Bravo." Anko clapped, taking a sweet from Akira and eating it before walking over to Hinata and looked at her. "Now, while Naruto is recovering, we'll do some practice while Naruto recovers...although I am tempted to shove something in him...but we'll leave that for a time when he's old enough." Anko chuckled, gaining a slightly sickened look from the other three.

Xxxxx

It was near the end of the day, Naruto was still recovering, but he was vomiting as he was still cotton headed, looking around and seeing Hinata was looking after him as best as she could. "It's alright Naruto..." Hinata says and looking at the sickish boy.

"I know...thanks for looking...after me." Naruto says, smiling while Hinata started brushing Naruto's hair out of his eyes.

"You know that it's getting late, might as well go home now." Anko says, enjoying a plate of dango, this did make the Genin wonder where she gets them, but didn't bother asking.

"Okay, great work Hinata, glad to have trained you and I look forward on training you, along with your other teammates." Akira says with a smile.

"Yeah...see you later brat." Ryukia says and was about to walk away, but heard footsteps, everyone looked and Sasuke walked out of a bush. His clothes were torn, covered in blood and rougher then a tree, Sasuke's face was no better, a few cuts, specs of blood and a black eye.

"...I think I'm still seeing things, cause it looks like Sasuke's beaten to fuck..." Naruto says, gaining a laugh from Anko.

"He looked like shit before, but this is ridiculous!" Anko laughed, gaining a glare from Sasuke.

"Anko...I want my training plans that Kakashi gave you." Sasuke tells the Jounin.

"...Why may I ask?" Anko asked, surprised that Sasuke asked for them when she's hardly gotten through them.

"Cause I'm training myself, I don't want you teaching me and I'm doing my own work." Sasuke says, clenching his fists as he wanted to get stronger, faster than Anko was providing and Neko did it at Sasuke's speed and healed him.

"...Fine, the less, the better." Anko says and throws him a large scroll. "But I want you to come every week or so, that way I can see how well you're doing and if you're doing well by yourself." Anko tells him.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Hinata, smiling slightly and waved, gaining a small blush from Hinata and waved back, Naruto saw this and gestured to Sasuke, a sign that said 'Wanker'. Sasuke glared at him and walked away, keeping his tough guy attitude while a cat that no one noticed before followed him.

"Alright then...I look forward to help train both you and Naruto." Akira says in slight bemusement and gained a nod from the two Genin.

A person dropped from the trees, surprising the three, high ranking members of the Leaf and armed themselves, but Anko relaxed when she saw that it was Hitoshi. He was still in his armour and looked around and spotted Naruto, gaining a smirk as he walked over to him. "Naruto, I've been looking for that ugly mug of yours all over this damn village." Hitoshi says and grabs the back of Naruto's shirt.

"Come on...I've been throwing up for a few hours..." Naruto says and gets dragged away.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you?" Akira asked, still not sure who the person was.

"This is one of the members from the new clan, the Tetsu clan from the Earth Nation." Anko informed them, making them confused, but then lowered their weapons.

"Okay...so why is he taking the brat?" Ryukia asked, looking at Naruto as he tried not to throw up.

Hinata was worried now and wanted to help Naruto feel better, but didn't know what to do now. "He's been training Naruto apparently...although..." Anko says and began thinking and took out a scroll. "Hey, want to keep him for awhile?" Anko asked.

"...How do you mean?" Hitoshi asked.

"He's been getting stronger since I did see the brat's test results from before he joined Kakashi's team...he's been stronger than ever and I think he's been able to withstand Ryukia's hits because of you." Anko says and spins the scroll in her hand around. "So, do you want him or not?" Anko asked.

"...Sure...why not, I like beating this kid's arse around." Hitoshi says in bemusement.

"Cool, here, this is what Kakashi wanted to teach the kid before he left." Anko says and throws him a scroll. "Give the kid a beating from me." Anko chuckled.

Hitoshi laughed as he caught the scroll and jumped up, landing on a branch and kept moving. "...So...what is going on...Anko?" Akira asked.

"Now we can focus on Hinata...unless someone comes and starts training her." Anko says with a smirk. "That alright Hinata?" Anko asked.

"Umm..." Hinata says nervously.

"So that means that three high ranking ninja are training one girl?" Ryukia asked in confusion.

"Sure, would you rather have a blunt dumbass and an emotionless badass with us?" Anko asked, gaining a nod from the two.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Akira says and begins walking with Ryukia, wondering where he was going to go before the sudden appearance of the two came.

Anko smiled a little psychotically as she walked over to Hinata. "So, me and my friends will be helping you train, won't that be nice?" Anko says and puts her arm around Hinata and began walking. "I better make sure you get home safely...so, what did you think of the book?" Anko laughed, gaining Hinata's fully body blush.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It has been several days and nights now, outside the borders of the Fire Nation and well into the borders of the Grass Nation. Kakashi and three other men were scanning the area, seeing nothing much but long grass and giant trees with giant mushrooms on them. An ANBU with a dog mask bent down and smelled the ground, getting up and nodded at the others, quickly moving within the shadows of the forest.

They didn't seem to be heading anywhere, but they were following a trail that almost every person wouldn't notice. One wearing a squirrel mask was on one of the high tree mushroom, looking ahead and pressed a collar on his neck. "I see the base...but it looks like either a battle raged here, or they make it look bloody to keep people away..." He informs the others. "No movement..."

"He's right...I can smell blood and death..." The dog masked one says, moving forward cautiously.

"Okay, let's see if there are any signs that Kabuto or his team came here...we've been following a cold trail for awhile now." Kakashi says and starts moving fast to the base and the others followed.

They reached the entrance; it was a stairway to an underground base under a massive tree. But there were bodies littering the area, kunai and bolds stabbed and littered the area, blood splattered the area and craters were around the area, the wall and ground. The bodies consist mostly of people wearing black armour and gasmasks, most of the others were wearing grey prison clothes and the rest being in different clothes. "...What happened here?" The dog masked ANBU wondered.

A body leaning against the wall on the stairs moved and the Leaf ninja pulled out their weapons, looking carefully and saw that it was a little girl. Kakashi hurried over to her and knelt down to her, looking to see a red haired girl with glasses that covered red eyes, seeing that she was around his Genin's age. "Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, looking to see the girl hold her arm which was covered in blood. "Damn it, Squirrel, patch her up, we'll go in deeper and try and find survivors." Kakashi says.

"Very well captain." The squirrel ANBU says, looking at the girl and bending down.

Kakashi looked at the other two, one wearing a dog mask, the other wearing a cat mask. "We best get moving captain." The cat masked ANBU says, having a female voice.

Kakashi nodded and rushed down the stairs with the other two followed, moving fast yet cautiously as they entered the dark base. They were in a very dark hallway, still meeting several kunai and bolts along with bodies; they were slowing down since some of the bodies were burnt to a crisp. "It stinks so badly down here!" The dog faced ANBU says in disgust.

"Yeah...I don't know what's going on..." The cat faced ANBU says, hurrying to try and find out what happened here.

After a few seconds, a laughter was heard, making them stop and listen, wondering who and where it was coming from, looking around, but still not seeing anyone alive. Kakashi and the others were finding random, locked doors and hallways, they looked at one another and nodded, splitting up and moving fast.

Kakashi headed down the middle tunnel and kept moving, wondering what caused this kind of bloodbath. He stopped when it sounded like something tearing, he looked around, but saw nothing but more dead men wearing black armour and gasmasks.

A laugher was heard right behind him, he spun around with a kunai drawn, but he saw nothing but a flash of blue and nothing more than a new body that laid on the ground. Kakashi grew more confused and worried as he looked at the body, seeing nothing unordinary since it was one of the black armoured men. "A body just appeared in my area...it wasn't there before and I saw a flash of blue, keep on your toes." Kakashi whispers over his radio collar.

"_Understood captain."_ A voice over the radio says.

Kakashi looked back down the hall, seeing nothing much since most of the lights were destroyed, he moved quickly, unsure on what is going on in this place. Kakashi moved for awhile, but soon came to a large door that's been ripped off its hinges, destroyed entirely and Kakashi saw that they were made of metal. 'What caused that to come down?' Kakashi wondered, walking carefully and looked around, looking slightly shocked as bodies littered the entire area. It was a massive prison with several cells, weapons scattered around the area, burnt bodies, decapitated bodies and so many bodies that Kakashi had difficulty counting them. "I've found some kind of prison...looks like the action happened here..." Kakashi tells the people over the radio.

"_I've found a few similar places in this area, but only a few bodies, no survivors."_ A voice over the radio says.

"_Same here..."_ Another voice says, coughing slightly at the end.

Kakashi looked and saw that there were about an even amount of black armoured guards and grey prisoner uniform, something moved amongst the bodies, catching his attention. Kakashi readied his kunai, moving towards the movement and stopped when saw that it was one of the prisoner uniforms people moving. "Found a survivor!" Kakashi says over the radio and moves to the person and roles him over, slightly shocked that it was a boy around Naruto's age, but the top part of the front of his face was badly damaged. Several scars on his face, blood covering his face, eyes also bleeding and closed, red hair, unsure if he was that normally or if it was blood. "It's alright, I'm here to help." Kakashi tells him, picking him up slightly.

"...Behind you..." The boy whispers in pain and tiredness.

Kakashi was confused and looked back, seeing someone standing there and holding a knife before he launched it at him, Kakashi's eyes widened and jumped away, missing the knife and held onto the boy. The person laughed loudly, revealing them self as a man, Kakashi looked carefully and the man had dark red hair, smirking widely and dropped the knife. "You're fast mate, I guess I should move fast...bad for you!" He laughed and flashed blue, vanishing and Kakashi was shocked by this, looking around, but no one was there. "Above you..." A voice says, making Kakashi look up and saw the man floating above him. "This is fun!" He laughed and flashed blue again and vanished once again.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope you like, sorry for the delay, interesting? Please review. Peace out.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Sleepless D: Really sorry for not doing this for half a year :P hope you review. Peace out.

* * *

><p>Kakashi looks around and sees that there were about an even amount of black armoured guards and grey prisoner uniform, something moves amongst the bodies, catching his attention. Kakashi readies his kunai, moving towards the movement and stops when sees that it is one of the prisoners wearing uniform people moving. "Found a survivor!" Kakashi says over the radio and moves to the person and roles him over, slightly shocked that it was a boy around Naruto's age, but the top part of the front of his face was badly damaged. There are several scars on his face, blood covers his face, eyes also bleeding and closed with a little fuild coming from it, red hair, unsure if he was that normally or if it was blood. "It's alright, I'm here to help." Kakashi tells him, picking him up slightly.<p>

"...Behind you..." The boy whispers in pain and tiredness.

Kakashi becomes confused and looks back, seeing someone standing there and holding a knife, the person launched it at him. This makes Kakashi's eyes widen and he reacts immitigably and jumps away, missing the knife and held onto the boy. The person laughs loudly, revealing themself as a man, Kakashi looks carefully, looking at his features, the man has dark red hair, smirking widely and dropped the knife. "You're fast mate, I guess I should move fast...bad for you!" He laughs and flashes blue, vanishing and making Kakashi look in shock by this, soon looking around, but he doesn't see him anywhere. "Above you..." A voice says, making Kakashi look up and sees the man floating above him. "This is fun!" He laughs and flashes blue again, causing him to vanish once again.

Kakashi grew more worried, looking at the remains of the entrance he had entered, knowing that he has to get to safety and more open grounds since he has a child and his Sharingan won't work well here. "Everyone! I've just been attacked by an unknown man, I couldn't follow his movements, we may have to pull back, keep your eyes open!" Kakashi orders over the radio.

"_I think I'm being followed Kakashi."_ A voice says over the radio, making Kakashi worry as he carries the child out of the room.

"What makes you think that?" Kakashi asks him.

"_I keep smelling someone and seeing someone, but they vanish into thin air."_ The man replies.

"...Do you see any sudden flashes of blue?" Kakashi asks him.

"...No...I'm just getting a faint yellow light." The man replies, but he soon gains a static sound coming from the radio.

"Fu...I need...p, unkn...help!" The female ANBU yells over the radio, soon causing the other two to stop in their place in shock.

"Where are you!?" Kakashi demands from her, hoping that she'll be able to inform him so he could assist her in her fight.

"...n't kn...ome caf...a, bei...atacked." The woman says, able to hear them, but her radio is getting interference.

Kakashi curses, unsure how to find them since there are already several different hallways that he passed, he wonders if they'll make it out. "Dog! We've got to pull out! Help find our other teammate!" Kakashi orders.

"Okay, I'll try to find...what the...Fuck!" Dog's voice yells, but his radio went silent.

"Dog!?" Kakashi yells, worried about his other teammate now. "If any of you can hear me! Pull back now!" Kakashi orders.

Xxx

The dog masked ANBU moves rapidly, panicking as he jumps over dead bodies, seemingly unharmed, but remained motionless and dead. "Come on; let us play a game..." A childlike voice says.

He turns, seeing a red haired underneath a fishnet hat, he is rather chubby boy floating nearby, smirking while he glows yellow and his hair sticks up on end. "Who the hell are you!?" The ANBU yells, wondering how he wasn't able to sense him and follow him rapidly, having appeared a few seconds ago, but he ran, feeling danger from him, despite his age.

"My name's River, and I want to play." He says with a smirk, soon causing an echoing moan and glows yellow, showing his eyes and shows purplish ripples. The ANBU grabs hold to his head, yelling in pain before running away, feeling his brain burn and hurt by his moan. "Come on! Let's play!" He soon says, sinking into the ground like it was nothing.

Xxx

Within the underground prison, within the cafeteria, several bodies scatter the area, blood staining the area, some of the tables and areas of the walls were damaged and burnt. The cat masked ANBU woman is thrown across the room, cursing at her misfortune for running into an enemy without realising it before crashing into the wall. The attacker appears to be a red haired girl, nearly an adult by the looks of things, but she couldn't get a good enough view when she attacked.

She is irritated, quickly rolling away and hiding behind a table before looking, she soon curses in pain, feeling her ribs crack by the former throwing. She grits her teeth and soon spots the girl stand there, the girl raises her arms and causes several of the tables and chairs to raise and remain behind her. "You pathetic piece of shit, I thought that you'd be more challenging than these guards! Now show yourself so I can blow your head off!" She yells, launching the furniture at the female ANBU, smashing through the table that she was using as cover.

The ANBU flies across the area, yelling in pain as more furniture keeps hitting her until she rolls away, cursing in pain as she felt a few bones of her crack and knew she had a few fractures. 'This is going to be difficult.' She says to herself, pulling out her sword.

"So, you've taken this serious now? Should be fun! Now die!" She yells, causing the smaller furniture to rise along with a few knives and forks with kunai in the mix. She soon launches them at the ANBU, she quickly reacts and lowers her blade and raises it clockwise, causing several after images before launching forward. She deflects most of the items as she rushes forward, ignoring a few forks and knives stabbing into her while she thrusts the sword forward.

The sword collides with some kind of invisible barrier, she tries to cut harder into it, but it causes sparks to come from the friction and her blade reddens by the friction. The girl laughs and raises her hand, causing the female ANBU fly back and hit the wall, coughing up blood and her mask falls off.

The girl laughs even more, not noticing the female ANBU do a few hand signs and suddenly breathes fire. The girl is surprised by this and is consumed by the Fire style Jutsu, after a few seconds, the flames die down and the girl stands there showing her features and the flames burn at her. She has red hair and blue, ripple eye markings, she wore orange prison uniform and her hair seems to get singed a little.

The girl chuckles and after a few more seconds, she claps her palms together, causing the area around her to explode, causing all the flames to fly away and she appears unharmed. She smirks, but becomes surprise when she sees the ANBU rushing towards her and thrusts the blade forward, stabbing through her gut.

The girl yells in pain, holds onto the blade to make sure she doesn't go deeper or escape, she clenches her fist and punches the ANBU in the face, but causes her to explode into smoke with her sword. The ANBU appears behind the woman, swinging her sword, making the girl panic, seeing it slowly about to cut her, but she feels something and smirks, soon causing the blade to collide with a force, a force which breaks the ANBU's sword and pushes her back and smash into another wall.

'This is getting to be a real problem...' The ANBU says to herself, feeling a large amount of pain going through her.

The girl coughs up blood, holding onto her wound and glares at the older woman. "You think you're tough enough to beat me!? Come on! Kill me!" She yells, seeing the ANBU not move and sighs. "You're pathetic." She says, walking towards the ANBU.

The ANBU remains still, her hand still gripped on her broken sword, having only a little, broken blade on it and a little blood runs from the ANBU's purple hair/head. She stops and raises her hand, her ripple eyes darkening and she glows red, having her pupils thicken as she aims to crush her.

The ANBU grips the handle of her blade and shoots forward, surprising the girl as the ANBU slices through the girl's throat. Blood splatters across the floor, leaving the two women standing there. The girl turns to the ANBU, smiling while tears run down her cheeks. "...Thank...you...I hate...this...my powers...aren't...normal..." She says, coughing up more blood before collapsing, blood draining from her rapidly. "I hate...everything...and...everyone...and...myself. .." She says, life going from her eyes.

The ANBU looks confused by this, but holds onto herself, feeling a large amount of pain. "Got to...find the others." She says, limping towards where she came, hoping to find those that she came in with.

Xxx

The Dog masked ANBU collapses, holding his head in pain as it throbbed while someone walks out from a room nearby. "Wow...thought everyone was dead already..." The man says, wearing a bloody lab coat and sees how the man seems to react, checking on him. "So...ran into River...tends to mess with your mind till you actually die." He states, soon stabbing a needle into the man and causing the man to spasm.

After a few seconds, he coughs, pushing himself up, coughing hard and blood drips from a crack on his mask. "What...happened?" He wonders.

"You were attacked by one of the deadliest people in this base." The man informs the ANBU, making him look up, pulling out a kunai and looks cautiously.

"Who the fuck are you?" The ANBU asks him weakly.

"I'm a former doctor in this place, I handed out the drugs and I just helped you recover." The doctor informs him.

"...Thanks...but what the hell is going on here? Dead bodies, an insane child..." The ANBU says, rubbing his head.

"I'm not sure, I just hand out the drugs. All I know is that the prisoners revolted and they have a large amount of powers from the rarest and most powerful Kekkei Genkai." The doctor tells him, standing up.

"...What?" The ANBU asks in confusion, but the doctor soon looks in fear.

"I just wanted to play..." A childlike voice says, making the ANBU look in fear and turns around, seeing the child that just made him pass out. "Don't make me kill you..." He says with a smirk.

"Do you really want to kill more people?" The doctor asks in fear, walking away from him.

"What's wrong with killing people? All people do is kill each other. You are all monsters and that's why a monster comes for you! Now it's your turn to see a monster!" River says, his eyes wide and smirks a large amount, glowing a bright yellow and raises his hands.

The two look in shock, soon seeing the ground below him crumbles and they fall into a dark pit, they yell in shock before hitting the ground. The ANBU looks up in fear, but becomes confused when he sees no hole in the roof and River is floating in the same place as he was. "What was that?" The ANBU wonders aloud.

"He's a master of illusions...he can kill them by messing with his own mind." The doctor tells him.

"For a doctor of drugs, you sure know a lot about him." The ANBU states.

"I know because he's one of half a dozen treats in this base...I already killed one by overloading their system." The doctor tells him while taking out a small, glass container with a small needle, acting like a normal needle, but larger.

River sees this and becomes angry, glowing yellow and a reddish light comes from behind the two, they look back, soon seeing a ball of fire flying towards them and it consumes them. They scream in shock and pain as they try to put the fire on their body out while the fire eats away at the area. The doctor drops the container and rubs at his skin rapidly, yelling to himself that it isn't real, despite it feeling real.

After a few seconds, the doctor stops, breathing heavily and looks in fear, trying to find the container her dropped. River sees this and becomes more angry, floating towards him and glows a little more yellow. "I don't want to play with you anymore!" He yells, raising his hand and causes a force to hit the doctor and he flies away, yelling in shock before smashing into the wall down the corridor, causing blood to splatter across the wall by crushing his head.

The ANBU looks, seeing that there's no flames on the doctor and realises he wasn't burnt, he looks at his hand, seeing that it isn't getting burnt. "...It's not...real." He says to himself, looking down and sees the container.

He bends down and grabs it, standing up and looks at the boy, seeing him turn and smirks at him. The ANBU shows the container, soon causing the flames to disappear and he looks fearful, the insanity gone and looking more childlike.

The ANBU shoots forward, soon causing himself to spin into a spinning typhoon like attack while yelling. "Tunnelling Fang!"

He collides with the boy, causing him to fly back and hits the ground and the ANBU lands near him, smirking under his mask and looks, seeing the container in the boy's arm. River looks in slight shock, his eyes going white and removing the ripple like eyes vanish and blood starts running down from his nose, eyes and ears.

The ANBU curses in pain, feeling electricity going through his body which seems to intensify, soon having the boy yell in shock and pain. The area around his cracks and crumbles from the stress and power of it. "NO! I DON'T WANT T-TO DIE!" River yells, his voice echoing and sounding more like a child than ever.

The ANBU yells in pain, stumbling away in pain, soon getting far enough away, but the boy explodes with power and blood splatters across the entire area. The ANBU flies and hits the wall, going unconscious and a image of his body painted across the wall that wasn't stained from his figure. The area that the boy was at was nothing but rubble and a pit, leaving nothing but blood and bits of bone.

After a few minutes, the female, purple haired ANBU appears, breathing hard and sees her teammate on the ground, covered in blood and confuses her. She looks down the corridor and saw a large amount of blood covering the corridor and saw a large hole, making her confused while she picks up the ANBU and starts dragging him to get outside, knowing that Kakashi is capable.

Xxx

Kakashi rushes outside, breathing hard and looks around for any sign of his teammates or Squirrel, but he and the wounded girl they met earlier weren't there anymore, making him worry. He hears laughter, making him stop in shock and look back to see the red haired man behind him, at the entrance. "So, there you are...Kakashi Hatake, I nearly lost you for a second." He says, smirking while holding the right side of his head.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kakashi demands, having been unable to hit the guy throughout the fighting/running to the surface.

"I am Bird." He tells Kakashi and starts floating in the air, his hair raising and showing his eyes which confused Kakashi.

Bird's eyes are mismatched colours, his right blue and his left golden, but that's not what confuses him, they appear to have a ripple effect, starting from his pupil and spreads outwards and remained there, unmoving. 'That's not normal...it reminds me of something...' Kakashi said to himself.

Bird starts laughing and glows blue, soon having two more of Bird surround him, making him confused, wondering if he just used Shadow Clones. "You should give up now." Bird tells him in union, walking towards him and they all raise their left hand, he forms a triangle and glows blue and Kakashi fells like he's hit by a wall.

He rolls across the ground, coughing hard and looks, seeing the original Bird and one of the clones' flashes blue and the clone smirks. 'How did he do that?' Kakashi wonders, gently placing the child he carried on the ground to fight Bird and lifts up his headband.

Bird tilts his head, seeing the Sharingan. "Now that's an interesting eye..." Bird chuckles, flashing blue.

Kakashi becomes confused, even his Sharingan couldn't see what he just did, soon realising that he is teleporting. He looks around, soon feeling a blunt force hit his back and sends him flying, soon rolling across the floor and feels his back crack. Kakashi looks back, seeing Bird floating in mid air, chuckling but soon holds his head as he glows red, feeling a large amount of pain going through his head.

Kakashi breathes heavily while doing a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi says before breathing out a large fireball, heading straight towards Bird.

Bird grits his teeth and flashing blue, avoiding the attack. Kakashi looks around, wondering where he went. A minute passes and Kakashi wonders where he went, but he feels a presence behind him, looking and seeing Bird, smirking before waving his hand and causing Kakashi to fly by the force and skids across the ground, feeling a large amount of pain.

Bird laughs even more as he floats higher into the air, seeing Kakashi stand up again. Bird feels a migraine and holds the side of his once again, glowing red. "I keep getting this headache...every time I use my power...so I'm going to end this now." Bird says, seeing Kakashi throw shuriken at him, but he raises a hand and the shuriken collide with a barrier, causing them to fly away. "Is that all you've got?" Bird asks, smirking as he ignores the pain in his head.

Kakashi sees this, getting more worried, but he takes a deep breath, focusing chakra into his right palm and soon causing lightning to appear. Bird looks in confusion, seeing his ability and wonders what it is, he ignores it and raises his hand, soon causing an invisible force to crush Kakashi. Kakashi however shoots forward, narrowly dodging the invisible force and starts rushing towards the flying Bird.

Bird keeps his hand aiming at Kakashi, getting annoyed, after a few seconds, he fires again, missing Kakashi again and gets even more annoyed. Kakashi jumps onto a tree, moving as fast as he could and soon jumps towards Bird.

Bird looks in shock, flying backwards and fires a black force at Kakashi, soon colliding with Kakashi and flies back and smashes into the tree he jumped from. Bird chuckles, enjoying the fight, but he glows red and he yells in pain, holding onto the side of his head and starts falling to the ground and hits it hard. He coughs up some blood and holds onto his head, pain going through his body while he tries to keep focus.

A shadow is seen on the ground, catching his attention and looks up, seeing Kakashi wish his lightning covered arm flying towards him. Bird man starts to panic, stepping backward while Kakashi gets closer. 'Come on! Come on!' Bird yells to himself, trying to force his powers to respond.

He sees Kakashi no more than a foot away, soon feeling some of his power and quickly teleports, dodging Kakashi's attack as he lands skilfully. Kakashi waits there, sensing the area around him and quickly spins around, his lightning covered arm extended and slices through a solid object, seeing blood spray across the area and a shocked Bird. Kakashi sees Bird's shocked face before he falls backward, hitting the floor and breathes easier, seeing the blood run from his wound and knew he is bleeding to death.

"...Am...I...dying?" Bird asks, unsure what he's feeling, but smirks anyway.

"Yes." Kakashi tells him, holding onto the side of his ribs, having pain go through his body.

"...I see." Bird says, coughing up some blood and smirks. "...You're...going to...see death...but not...mine...you were...fun to...fight." Bird says, chuckling a bit more before his eyes go blank and his smirk remains on his lifeless face.

Kakashi is confused, but he quickly checks on the boy, seeing that he is still unconscious and hopes that he'll be alright and starts making sure that he's alright before he goes to find his teammates. After a minute, he finished bandaging up the child's scars across the top of his head and eyes and breathes easier. Soon afterwards, the female ANBU wonders out, dragging the dog masked ANBU, his mask gone and shows the unconscious Inuzuka. Kakashi sees this and starts wondering over to them quickly. "Are you alright?" Kakashi asks them, seeing their injury.

"I think so..." The female ANBU says weakly. "After this...I want a month off." She says.

Kakashi chuckles and soon checks over the Inuzuka. "Looks like he got knocked out by a blunt force..." Kakashi notes.

The female ANBU looks around. "Where's Squirrel?" She asks and spots something. "And who's the boy?" She asks.

Kakashi looks back, about to answer, but becomes confused, seeing the boy standing there, his eyes still closed and blood running down his face and staining his bandages. He raises his hand and causes the bodies and Kakashi's team to be hit by a hard force before behind shot into the base once again, all being knocked out by the surprise attack.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: I hope it's alright and everyone enjoyed it, I am sorry for not doing this sooner and if I don't update again for awhile, please review. Peace out.<p> 


End file.
